Political Persuasion
by Sophia Chase
Summary: When Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson find themselves stuck in an elevator on Valentine's Day they don't realise just how much their initial attraction could lead to a serious conflict of interest.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with some more AU Klaroline. Here is a little sample from my new story please let me know what you think and if I should continue, I value all of your opinions. As usual the first few chapters are going to be shorter and I'll be alternating view points between chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Political Persuasion**

**February 14: Washington DC **

"Hold the lift!" he heard as the elevator began to close. Slightly intrigued by the sound of that melodic voice Klaus put his hand between the doors laying his eyes on her for the first time. He smiled knowing his instincts were still sharp. Blonde waves cascading down her back, wide blue expressive eyes and skin the colour of creamy porcelain. His eyes travelled over her strapless red dress that hugged each and every curve.

She sent him a grateful smile and proceeded to enter the lift managing to drop her purse sending the contents scattering across the floor. Klaus rolled his eyes impatiently unsure of whether he made the right decision. She bent down scooping up various containers of make-up, a hair brush and whatever other junk women liked to carry in their purse. Klaus couldn't help but admire her fine derriere as she rummaged around on the floor.

She stood back up and raced into the lift giving him an apologetic glance. She leaned against the back wall and shut her eyes as the lift doors finally closed. Klaus had been dining at Bourbon Steakhouse at the Four Seasons Hotel until he brought his night to an abrupt end, running towards the elevator for a quick escape. He watched his fellow elevator companion from the corner of his eye with interest unable to look away she was that exquisite, albeit a little clumsy.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone on Valentine's Day?" She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head slightly in his direction. Klaus studied her closely, was that contempt he saw etched on her face?

"Seriously, that's the best you've got?" She answered turning back to watch the numbers descend as they passed each floor obviously impatient to reach the ground.

"I've always wanted to say that to someone to see what their reaction would be." He chuckled. "I suppose you've answered my question." He noticed a slight smile tugging at her lips.

The sound of loud screeching pierced the air around him making them both cover their ears. He felt himself stumble slightly as the elevator came to a sudden halt. Klaus managed to hold his balance but his new blonde friend wasn't so lucky crashing directly into him. He caught hold of her feeling his skin tingling against hers at the intimate contact.

"If you liked me all you needed to do was tell me love." He smirked as the lights flickered above them briefly. She pushed him away her arms slightly shaking; obviously he wasn't the only one who'd been affected by their close proximity.

"What the hell is going on?" She cried banging on the closed doors.

"Well I may have it wrong but I think the lift stopped." He replied shrugging his shoulders and producing his cell phone.

"You're a real smartarse has anyone ever told you that?" She scoffed sending him a dirty look and continuing to knock on the door.

"Seriously you really need to stop with all these compliments love you're making me blush."

"Of all the people to be stuck in an elevator with." She muttered looking upwards like she was waiting for a miracle to happen. "Maybe you could actually use that thing and call for help." She said pointing to his phone.

"No reception which makes it a little difficult." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm sensing some anger on your part love; let me guess your date stood you up?"

"If you must know I was on a date with my boyfriend and don't call me love." She snapped producing her phone only to realise he was right about the lack of reception. She walked over to the wall panel and started pressing all the different buttons trying to raise the alarm.

"Well it's a bit difficult when I don't know your name love."

"You know you don't seem overly concerned that we're stuck in this suspended steel trap." She cried banging on the door again. "We're in here, help us!"

"I don't think they can hear you love." He sighed sitting on the floor, stretching out his legs and making himself more comfortable. "Calm down I'm sure they'll come eventually."

"It's Caroline." She murmured after a few moments of silence.

"What's Caroline?"

"My name you dumbass." She shot back. "You seem to be making yourself pretty comfortable given we'll be out soon."

"I don't know I mean it could be hours, days even" He teased taking in her spectacular toned legs from his low vantage point.

"Do you mind?" She cried trying to pull her dress down lower only to have it inch up even higher.

"Not at all love."

"You know the only reason I told you my name was so you would stop calling me that." She said sitting down on the floor mainly to stop him looking up her dress.

"Yeah but I'm much more partial to love." He teased. "So tell me more about this boyfriend. I'm interested in how you ended up with me in this lift, not that I'm complaining of course."

"I'm not the only one alone if you hadn't noticed, what happened to your date?" She asked. "Let me guess your charming personality sent her running for the hills."

"Well if you must know I ended our date prematurely just before I got stuck in here with you."

"I find that hard to believe." She muttered.

"Well believe it sweetheart." He grinned. "She was becoming entirely too clingy for my liking so I had to end it before dessert." Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"You didn't even let the girl have dessert, you are one cruel person."

"I didn't want to get her hopes up; I mean once you get to dessert it's impossible to go back, I blame all those endorphins from the chocolate." He laughed looking over at her and noticing a shadow cross her face. "Have I hit a nerve?"

"I can't believe I'm even entertaining this conversation." She moaned. "If you must know Tyler, that's my boyfriend, broke things off tonight."

"Ex-boyfriend don't you mean." He corrected. "Let me guess right before dessert."

"Well we'd ordered and by the time he broke up with me it was at the table, which reminds me." She mumbled digging around in her bag pulling out some white serviettes and unwrapping one.

"So after your boyfriend dumps you the first thing you do is take your dessert?" He asked incredulously.

"And his, given he was paying I thought it was the least I could do." She said proceeding to eat the brownie moaning loudly as she ate each mouthful. Klaus felt himself stir as she devoured the dessert, her eyes closed as her small pink tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her plump lips. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of all the improper thoughts she was evoking.

He noticed her looking at him curiously raising one eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He replied curtly, embarrassed he'd been caught out. "I've just never seen someone put away food that quickly."

"Well it's hardly surprising given how absolutely delicious it tasted." She said. "I have his dessert if you want that?" She asked holding out to him. He shook his head declining her offer. "Fine that just means more for me."

She unwrapped the cake and began biting into it starting the process all over again. Scared for his sanity Klaus closed his eyes tightly. "Seriously don't you think you've had enough?"

"No. If you must know I tend to eat when I'm stressed." She baulked defensively.

"Yeah that isn't half obvious." He mumbled finally opening his eyes again happy she'd finished eating. She then began to lick her fingers slowly one by one which wasn't helping control his urges.

"So why did Tyler break up with you?" He asked curiously desperate to change the subject. "I mean it's obvious you're annoying as hell but you don't scrub up too badly." He said his eyes roaming over her body approvingly.

"Why thanks." She replied sarcastically. "I'm still struggling to believe you dumped your date and not the other way around."

"You're avoiding the question Caroline." He said finally acknowledging her real name. "I mean we're not going anywhere so you might as well share."

"Well if you must know I moved to DC for a new job last month and we've been doing the long distance thing." She said her voice tinged with sadness. "Apparently it was all too much for him to handle."

"Yeah he's shagging another woman." Klaus replied offhandedly. "So you should really consider yourself lucky to get out when you did."

"You really are charming."

"Yeah that's what the ladies tell me." He smirked pulling out a hip flask from his coat pocket, taking a swig and offering it to her. She just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on you don't seem very receptive to my charm so alcohol is looking like my best option, well that combined with all those endorphins from your earlier chocolate binge."

"Ew you wish." She cried a look of horror on her face. "Even if I was considering going there, which I'm not, I just broke up with my boyfriend all of ten minutes ago."

"Yeah the boyfriend that's cheating on you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She scoffed. "Tyler and I have been together since Senior Year of High School so it's no surprise the distance took its toll."

"Oh wow it all makes so much sense." He said the realisation sweeping over him. "He's never been with anyone else but suddenly you leave town and he's surrounded by all these temptations in your absence."

"Okay here's a tip if you're trying to sleep with someone you might want to be a little nicer." She shouted standing up and banging on the door again. "Hello!" She cried in absolute desperation.

"Look I'm not saying this to be mean I'm just trying to help you move on. It's obvious you're far too good for this Tyler guy." He said standing behind her.

"So do you have a name then?" She asked her gaze still focused on the closed doors.

"Oh you can call me whatever you want sweetheart." She turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're…"

"Charming, handsome, sexy as hell?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I was going to say annoying, conceited and arrogant before you interrupted so rudely." She snapped.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're abrasive, curt and in desperate need of having those perfect feathers ruffled?" He said leaning in closer so she could feel his hot breath tickling her ear. "I can fix that for you love, all I need is one night and you'll forget that boyfriend ever existed."

"Wow your ego really knows no bounds."

"Hey I happen to have extensive sexual experience and trust me I've never had a girl that wasn't satisfied."

"Here's a little tip for you girls have been known to fake orgasms."

"Well maybe you had to fake it because you've been with the wrong man this whole time." He said a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'm more than willing to show you where Tyler was going wrong."

"I'm not that desperate."

"Really love?" He said placing his hand on her arm and rubbing slowly up and down the length of it. He felt her shiver knowing he was having as much of an effect on her and she was on him.

"Yes really." She said jerking her arm away.

"Okay fine." He said shrugging his shoulders. "But just so you know I have many talents that I'm willing to share with you all you need to do is say the word."

"Oh how kind of you." She mumbled snatching his flask and taking a big gulp. Her eyes popped out not expecting the contents to be so strong making him laugh.

"I'm glad you finally saw things my way."

"Yeah you've driven me to drunkenness." She said shaking her head. "So did you at least break it off with your date or just do a runner?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"I told her I had a work emergency and had to leave."

"So you didn't even break it off with her?" She cried. "That poor girl is going to be waiting by the phone tomorrow but you're going to leave her hanging."

"Calm down I'll send her a text message or something."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Hey at least I'm honest." He shouted feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. "Look it wasn't even my idea to go out with her in the first place."

"So why did you then?" She asked curiously.

"If you must know my sister set it up and she's not someone I like to argue with if I can help it." He muttered thinking about Rebekah and her annoying stubborn streak.

"Seriously you're scared of your sister?" She laughed. "Let me guess she's sick of your whoring ways and decided you need to find the right woman and settle down."

"Hey I resent that, I'm no whore." For some reason Klaus didn't want her to think badly of him.

"So you just proposition strange women in the lift for fun then?"

"No I get bored easily and needed something to pass the time while we wait for help." He said sitting back down as silence descended over the lift, the reality of their situation finally sinking in.

"Look I'm sorry about your break-up, whatever the reasons, but Tyler was an absolute idiot to let you go." She narrowed her eyes in his direction obviously trying to figure out his motives.

"You don't even know me." She murmured sitting next to him and taking another swig from his flask obviously resigned to never getting out of the lift.

"Yeah well I know enough to realise he's a damn fool to break up with you on Valentine's Day looking like that." He said gesturing to her outfit. "I mean is he blind or something?"

"Oh puh-lease no more cheesy pick-up lines."

"Come on love that wasn't a pick-up line, if you must know it's the truth. Even with that abrasive personality there's no denying you're beautiful." He gazed deeply into her eyes and for some reason he could sense she believed him for the first time that night.

"Fine." She said standing up suddenly.

"Fine what?" He asked standing up next to her obviously confused as to where the conversation had gone.

"I'll have sex with you, right here right now." She said defiantly, refusing to lower her gaze.

"I was just joking love; I didn't really mean you had to sleep with me." He said quietly not expecting this reaction.

"Why is there something wrong with me?" She asked and he could sense the insecurity in her voice.

"Of course there isn't, I just told you that." He murmured reaching up to brush a stray blonde hair from her face. He inhaled her vanilla scent suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Go out with me." He whispered continuing to stare deeply in her eyes.

What she did next was unexpected. She leaned in closing her eyes and brushing her soft lips against his. Klaus couldn't remember feeling anything so devastatingly innocent in his entire life. He reacted immediately running his hands through her silky hair and pulling her closer placing his hands on her cheeks and tracing invisible circles with his thumbs. Their kisses were hesitant at first as they slowly explored each other's mouths eventually deepening making him dizzy with longing.

Klaus was struggling to contain himself; she was awakening emotions in him that had been hidden for too long. Klaus knew if he didn't stop now there'd be no going back. He reluctantly pulled himself away immediately noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice raspy from their kisses.

"Um nothing that's the problem." He stuttered trying to formulate what he wanted to say in his head. She continued to look on confused by his behaviour. "We can't do this, I mean you just broke up with your boyfriend and we're stuck in a lift."

"I don't get it; this was your suggestion if you recall." She said stepping away and shaking her head.

"I know and I'm probably going to kick myself later but we need to stop." He said trying to gauge exactly what she was thinking. She turned away and started to bang on the door again.

"Please let me out!" She cried obviously not taking his rejection well. Before Klaus could try and explain himself a loud voice floated through the intercom system.

"Sorry for the delay but we've fixed the problem and should have you out of there momentarily." Klaus was almost disappointed their time together was coming to an end. He stumbled briefly as the lift began to descend moving down the last few floors to the ground. She kept her eyes firmly on the doors refusing to meet his gaze.

The elevator pinged signalling their eventual arrival. The Concierge stood at the entrance of the lift an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about that folks." He said as Caroline began to walk out. "Oh Senator my sincere apologies for that I didn't see you there."

Klaus noticed Caroline turn around curiously, the shock on her face obvious. After a brief pause, no doubt to gather her thoughts, she turned on her heel and stalked off across the hotel lobby.

"That's fine." He said walking out desperate to follow her and explain.

"We don't usually have these problems but you'll be happy to know I've organised a full service in the morning so it won't happen again." Klaus smiled trying to edge away.

"Good thank you very much." He smiled at the man and turned around realising she was nowhere to be seen, all he could hear was the faint sound of her retreating steps and the lingering smell of vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm so blown away. Thanks so much for the positive response you guys. ****Just a quick note regarding the US political system especially for my American readers, I'll try to be as accurate as I can but obviously I'm not as familiar with it as I am with ours.**

**Also just a quick disclaimer: I am not affiliated with or have any views in relation to either political party. I based their political leanings on who I think their VD characters would prefer, not because of any particular personal views I hold : )**

**Chapter 2: Political Persuasion**

"Okay here's your coffee, now spill." Katherine said pushing the hot mug across the table. Caroline leaned forward closing her eyes and slowly inhaling the vapour rising from the surface.

She had emerged after her restless night grumpy, tired, red-eyed and in no mood to chat. Knowing the only way to extract any information from her roomate was caffeine Katherine was busy plying her with copious amounts of the stuff.

"I'm not hearing any talking Care." She prodded hoping to open the channels of communication. "I can give you chocolate but only when you give me something to work with." Caroline felt queasy at the thought of chocolate after her over indulgence in the elevator the previous night. She could feel Katherine's brown eyes boring into hers knowing her tenacious friend wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

"Tyler broke up with me last night over dinner." She mumbled the reality of the situation not quite sinking in yet.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." She cried reaching over the table to squeeze her hand. "I'd ask how you're holding up but I think it's fairly obvious."

"Yeah well it certainly came out of left field, that's for sure." She mumbled.

"Seriously what kind of loser breaks up with his girlfriend on Valentine's Day?" She said shaking her head. "I think I definitely need to kill him now."

"Be my guest I know how much you've been wanting to do that for years." Katherine's eyes widened feigning innocence. "Don't pretend you're not the tiniest bit pleased about this revelation Pierce."

"Hey I'll admit he's not my favourite person in the world but you know how much I hate seeing you upset."

Caroline had been best friends with Katherine Pierce ever since they were young and growing up together in their hometown of Mystic Falls in Virginia. There wasn't a moment in her life she couldn't recall that didn't involve Katherine. After High School they'd both attended Whitmore College, studying the same degree and then going on to work in the same industry.

Caroline knew Katherine resented Tyler because she felt like the relationship encroached heavily on their friend time. Although if you asked Katherine her dislike of Tyler stemmed from the fact that he was a douche, as she liked to put it, and wasn't good enough for her best friend.

"Thanks." She said quietly willing herself not to burst into tears again.

"Although you have to admit your relationship hasn't been the same for a while now." She reasoned making Caroline nod. "Not living in the same state can't have helped things either."

'"Yeah that's exactly what Tyler said."

"Look at it this way now you have a chance to start afresh." She smiled brightly no doubt thinking about the adventures two single girls could have in a new place. "I'm sure Tyler is moving on as well."

"You think he cheated on me don't you?" She cried.

"Hey you said it not me." She said shaking her head, not expecting such an emotional outburst from Caroline.

"You sound just like him."

"Excuse me? I sound just like whom?"

"The annoying guy I got stuck in the elevator with last night after dinner."

"You got stuck in the lift?"

"Yes with the most frustrating, arrogant and condescending guy you'll ever meet." She cried. "All this just moments after being dumped which, as you can imagine, really made my night."

"So why exactly was this stranger analysing your break-up?" She asked curiously. "Have you ever heard the term too much information roomie?"

"He dragged it out of me." She mumbled knowing how completely lame that sounded.

"Mmmm yeah I'm sure that was the way it happened."

"He baited me okay and kept making these snide remarks so I told him just to shut him up in the end." She cried her anger rising with every word.

"That's your problem Caroline you make it way too easy for people to push your buttons." She said shaking her head. "Although it usually takes someone at least a couple of meetings to get that reaction out of you."

"Trust me I think he probably has the same effect on everyone." She said still reeling from his rejection, although she had no idea why she cared so much.

"Why are you letting some stranger's opinion get to you sweetie?"

"I'm not." She said through pursed lips.

"Oh I know what's going on here; I can't believe I didn't notice it at first." She said in realisation. "Call me crazy but you seem more concerned by what some strange guy in an elevator said to you than your actual break-up."

"You're crazy." She snapped.

"Just admit it Forbes there's something there otherwise you wouldn't care what he thought." She said. "Who exactly was this guy?"

"Just some random person with too many opinions."

"Yeah I'm guessing it was a complete hottie with too many opinions." She laughed. "There had to be some pretty strong chemistry for you to react this way."

"Okay I guess he was slightly good looking." She murmured knowing he was much more than that. She closed her eyes picturing his dark blonde hair curling over his ears, penetrating blue eyes and those deep crimson lips that had moulded over hers so perfectly. She touched her lips instinctively longing to have them brush against hers again and if she was being really honest that was only the start of what she wanted him to do.

"Earth to Caroline." Katherine said waving her hands in front of her face. "I'd know that look anywhere, what exactly transpired in the lift with this stranger?" She blushed immediately giving herself away. "I knew it; you did the nasty in the lift!"

"There was no nasty business in the lift whatsoever." She squeaked. "Although there may have been a kiss... or four or five."

"I don't think I've ever been as proud as I am right now." She beamed. "So who is this mystery man anyway? I can already tell he's a good kisser by that goofy grin on your face."

The memories of their kisses came flooding back at once, arousing Caroline to her core, the same feelings she had unsuccessfully tried to surpress the previous night resulting in her insomnia. She tried attributing it to the extreme duress she was under given her break-up, but she wasn't entirely convinced that was it.

"It doesn't matter because it will never happen again." She said consulting her watch and gesturing to Katherine they needed to leave the cafe for work.

"Why not? You're hot and single, at least take the guy out for a spin before swearing off him for good." She laughed following behind her friend.

"Well there's a slight problem with that." She paused. "He's um sort of a Senator."

"How is someone sort of a Senator?"

"Okay it's way too early in the morning for your sarcasm Pierce." She scowled.

"Okay so what he's a Senator? I mean we are in Washington DC Caroline, this place is crawling with politicians."

"Tell me about it." She muttered. "One hundred Senators to be exact and that's not counting the four hundred and thirty-five members of the House of Representatives."

Caroline could have kicked herself for not knowing who he was. She actually thought he looked familiar at one point during their ordeal but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking. Although in hindsight if she'd just swallowed her pride and asked she never would have stuck her tongue down his throat creating all these unnecessary problems.

"Exactly, so it's hardly your fault. I just don't see the problem with a little bit of harmless fooling around."

"Katherine don't you think given what we do for a living that could be seen as, I don't know, a conflict of interest?"

"Okay maybe in some schools of thought politicians and journalists shouldn't consort with each other in that way but I think it all depends on how you look at it."

"Why doesn't that fill me with much confidence?"

"Does he even know you work at the Post?" She asked.

"No thankfully." She sighed in relief. "I only found out his Senatorial status as we left the lift and trust me I ran away as fast as I could."

"So what's the problem then?" She asked. "Honestly you worry too much, it's not like you even cover political stories so the chances of running into him are slim to none." Caroline nodded realising Katherine was right.

Although she'd taken some political science classes during her degree and enjoyed them immensley she'd hadn't really found her niche yet and continued to work more generally, unlike Katherine who's dream was to become an entertainment reporter specialising in salacious gossip. If anyone could sniff out a scandal it was her.

The Washington Post was a highly reputable national publication so she had jumped at the chance of working there and had been reporting on a number of different areas. Katherine meanwhile had secured herself a spot in the small entertainment section of the paper and was loving it, especially given all the political gossip.

"I suppose you're right, I mean we have an entire team dedicated to politics." She said starting to feel better about everything.

"Now onto more important things." Katherine said her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Who is the mystery Senator and better yet show me his photo."

"Well he never actually told me his name and I'm not even sure I have one..." She trailed off as Katherine proceeded to reach into her handbag and extract her cell phone. "Hey!"

"Oh Caroline Forbes if I know you, and I'm pretty sure I do, you went home and googled the Senate to find out every bit of information you could get you hands on." She said looking through her recent searches. "Ah-ha!" She cried triumphantly waving the phone in her face. Caroline looked at his smiling face staring back at her. Those standard head shots were usually so horrid and forced but it seemed like this man couldn't take a bad photo if he tried.

"Senator Niklaus Mikaeslon is, at just thirty years of age, the youngest Senator in the US Congress hailing from Chicago Illinois he was born in Britain but moved to the US to pursue his further education. He holds a double degree in Law and Politics from Harvard Law School. After practicing for five years with a specialty in international law he was successfully elected to the Senate at the 2012 general election."

"He's like the perfect male specimen Care, smart and sexy." Katherine drooled fixated on his photo.

"Yeah you didn't get to the part where it says he's a Republican." She bit out almost unable to form the words.

"Yeah those Republican germs are pretty nasty." She teased.

"Hey just because you're not political doesn't mean everyone is." She scoffed. "I've always voted Democrat, I mean I voted for President Obama."

"I think the President will forgive you for this one minor indiscretion, I mean he is a man with needs after all." She laughed loudly.

"Shhh Katherine I don't think they heard you in Antarctica." She said looking around as they turned onto 15th Street NW which housed the Washington Post Offices.

"Oh please and you think I'm dramatic. All I'm saying is there's much more to a person than their political leanings."

"Not in Washington DC." She murmured as they walked through the front doors heading towards the elevator and their offices which were located on the second floor.

"So ladies how was your Valentine's Day? I want to hear all the gory details." Stefan laughed spinning around in his desk chair to greet them.

"Since when? Someone's obviously a little starved of affection." Katherine joked.

"Yeah Stefan has it really been that long that you need to live vicariously through us?" Caroline asked arching her eyebrows.

The girls had only know Stefan Salvatore since they started at the paper a month earlier but it felt like they'd known him for years their rapport was so comfortable and friendly.

"You've got me Caroline, as embarrassing as that is to admit." He chuckled throwing a piece of paper into the trash like he was aiming for a shot on the three point line. Stefan was the resident Sports Editor at the Post and had been working there the past five years. "So come on don't leave me hanging."

"Well I had the company of a handsome investment banker last night, Tom someone." Katherine said obviously wracking her brain to remember his full name.

Caroline shook her head thinking just how different they were. Caroline preferred the stability, affection and love that a long term relationship offered, while Katherine would run in the opposite direction of anything resembling commitment. Her parents had split up when she was thirteen so her cynical attitude was hardly surprising. Katherine would argue she wasn't cynical or commitment phobic but that the right guy hadn't walked into her life yet. Caroline assumed it was all a big excuse but she wasn't game to push it.

"Oh an investment banker, sounds like you're moving up in the world Katherine." He teased. "And how did you fair Caroline? Did you and the boyfriend have a hot and steamy reunion?" She noticed Katherine look over sending her a sympathetic glance knowing it wouldn't be the last.

"Well Stefan if you must know the idiot dumped me and all before dessert no less."

"Oh I'm sorry, if I'd known I wouldn't have…." He stuttered feebly.

"No need to apologise Stefan, really I'm okay." She replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You know it's strange you mention that because I did notice your aura was quite grey yesterday." A female voice commented as she approached them.

"Well maybe you could have told me that yesterday Bonnie and saved me the embarrassment of being dumped in public on Valentine's Day." Caroline said rolling her eyes at her colleague.

Bonnie Bennett was the astrological advisor at the paper; she even had her own column and blog because her advice was that accurate. People from around the world wrote in seeking her advice on a variety of issues. As with Stefan the girls had developed an immediate connection with her.

"Believe it or not there is an actual science to this and I don't like to go around making random predictions on a whim."

"Ohhh I bet your poison pen pal would love to hear you saying astrology is an actual science." Stefan chuckled making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Yeah well quite frankly I don't care what he thinks." She said her frustration evident. For the past year she had been receiving regular anonymous emails from someone questioning her supposed talents and the validity of astrology in general.

"He actually sent me one yesterday asking if the reason his dog howled at the moon was because he's a gemini." Caroline giggled glad to have something to take her mind off her current troubles. The girls had been intrigued by Bonnie's pen pal who kept them constantly entertained with his witty emails.

"You didn't write back did you?" Katherine asked.

"Of course I did." She said. "I told him it's more common for a dog with the star sign cancer to howl at the moon and that he should stop wasting his time writing to me and start paying more attention to his lonely dog."

"Honestly I have no idea why you entertain him." Stefan said shaking his head. "If you stop replying surely he'll just get bored and move on." Bonnie blushed slightly leading Caroline to believe there was much more to the story.

"Are we sure it's a him though?" Caroline asked.

"Yes it's definitely a male." Bonnie replied matter-of-factly. "A well-educated and egotistical aries that hides his insecurities behind a whole lot of bluster."

"Wow that's pretty good Bonnie. Do those predictions come with an address, phone number and post code too?" Katherine quipped.

"Ha ha." She replied dryly. "Although I think he must be local because I can sense that he's close."

"Cue the scary Twilight Zone music." Stefan joked earning a dirty look.

"Anyway I'm sorry to hear about Tyler Caroline, I know it must have been hard given how long the two of you were together, although this time might I suggest steering clear of any more aquarians."

"Seriously where were you six years ago when I needed you?" She laughed. "I could have save myself a whole lot of wasted time."

"Just consider this a lesson from the universe." She smiled. "Oh and if it helps your aura has definitely improved, it's actually a very healthy and passionate red today."

"Are we talking like a Republican shade of red?" Katherine teased earning a whack from Caroline.

"I'm glad I pay you all to stand around and talk about absolutely nothing all day." Alaric Saltzman drawled his voice laced with sarcasm. They slowly dispersed back to their respective desks. Alaric had been at the Post for twelve years and had made his way up the ranks to Editor in Chief.

"Caroline Forbes, just the girl I was after." Alaric said sending her a mischievous smile.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"There's no reason to feel worried my dear, in fact I have an exciting assigment just for you." He said peaking her interest. "Our Junior political reporter has just resigned and I need you to fill in and cover a press conference today."

"Me?"

"Yes you Caroline." He reiterated for her benefit.

"Yeah but I've never done any political stories, I mean maybe you should find someone with more experience to do it?"

"You know Caroline most people I know would jump at this chance." He said sitting down on the edge of her desk. She looked over at Katherine who was giving her the 'don't be a stupid idiot' face she liked to use often. "Although if you don't want it I mean I can..."

"No I want it." She cried before he could continue the rest of his sentence. For some reason she was quite excited by the opportunity and it was only for one day after all.

"Good to hear." He said smiling at her. "Now we'll have to organise some media credentials for you and then you can head up to the Hill."

"The Hill?" She asked her stomach fluttering with nerves at the thought of going there for work and not just as another tourist.

"Yeah you know the big building with the giant dome at the top where Congress sits?" He said sarcastically. "Look the Senate is resuming next week and some of the newer members are going to be speaking with the media about their agenda for the coming year. It's nothing too heavy so don't worry." He said busily rifling through some papers in his hand.

"So is there anyone in particular we should be focusing on?" She asked producing her notebook to scribble down some notes.

"Actually we're keen to hear what the new Junior Senator from Chicago has to say." He said. "I have a feeling he'll be one to watch, the name is..."

"Niklaus Mikaleson." She confirmed. The thought of having to interview the guy she threw herself at in the elevator filled her with absolute dread. She could feel her anxiety levels skyrocketing at the thought of having to face him again, not to mention so soon.

"See you're getting the hang of this already." He smiled walking off in a rush. She looked up at Katherine who was standing there open-mouthed in shock. Neither of them saw that coming this morning. It looked like the odds of seeing him had jumped from slim to almost certain in the space of fifteen minutes.

"Good luck with him Caroline." Stefan murmured. "Klaus is a tough operator that's for sure."

"Why, do you know him?" She asked curiously turning around to face him.

"Yeah you could say that." He said mysteriously.

Seriously could Caroline's day get any worse? She just hoped there'd be such a big crowd of reporters he wouldn't notice her hiding in the back. Yeah right. Although she'd only met him once she could tell he had the instincts of a blood hound and that scared the hell out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for the lovely reviews you guys, I'm glad you're enjoying the storyline as much as I am. I have been feeling somewhat depressed after the Originals the other night so wanted to give you a little bit of Klaroline to try and make up for that. **

**Chapter 3: Political Persuasion**

"Just once it would be nice if you could, I don't know, finish a complete meal before escaping." Rebekah said her frustration evident even over the telephone.

"I did not escape." He shot back testily.

"You've had more escapes than Houdini big brother."

"Well maybe if you actually set me up with girls that have some potential I might stick around longer."

"Jennifer was Head of Neurology at Bethesda Naval Hospital Niklaus, I mean how much more potential can you get?" She cried.

"Yeah well she'd obviously been too busy with her career to focus on social etiquette. I really prefer not to be mauled in public on the first date."

"Seriously Nik you realise all I want is to see you happy and settled."

"What like you are?" He argued thinking about her sister's marriage of convenience.

"My marriage has nothing to do with this." She baulked. "I actually have a friend who is a lawyer that you might like."

"No lawyers." He said. "I think one lawyer in the relationship is more than enough."

"Fine Nik have it your way but at this rate you'll just end up miserable and alone." She added sadly.

"Well alone is much better than unhappy." He murmured obviously for her benefit as much as his.

Rebekah had married a well-known hotelier twelve years her senior. He was extremely wealthy but treated her appallingly something that hadn't gone unnoticed. As much as Klaus and his brothers tried to talk sense into her she was unmoved, apparently being with him was better than being alone.

"Well we all have to move on at some point, we can't sit around dreaming about what could have been." She said pointedly. "I mean it's been five years Nik you really need to move on…"

"Rebekah I have to go." He snapped not wanting to rehash the past with her.

"You're just avoiding it as usual."

"No I'm actually on my way to a press conference." He said busily walking along the halls of the Capitol. "So I'm going to have to cut our conversation short." He disconnected the call abruptly. Klaus loved his sister but could only take so much of her meddling.

"I take it Rebekah is being her usual bossy self." Lexi laughed as she walked beside him. Lexi Branson was his Media Advisor. They had been working together for years, even during his time as a lawyer, Klaus like having people around he trusted and Lexi was definitely that.

"Yes and next time she calls please don't encourage her." He said. "I can't go out on any more blind dates."

"I'll try but we all know how stubborn she can be." She laughed. "You realise she's just trying to help right?"

"Yes." He muttered. "Although I think I'm perfectly capable of finding my own dates thank you."

"Oh really and how many of them have you been on recently?" He sent her a dirty look.

"Sorry I've been a little busy what with being elected to the US Senate and all."

"You know what they say Klaus all work and no play…"

"Yeah yeah." He muttered. "So do you have a copy of the media chart for me, I'd like to know just what I'm walking into." She nodded passing him a diagram of the Senate Press Room complete with the name of each media outlet and the seat they'd been allocated. He read through it noting it was the usual bunch of media so he wasn't too worried.

"Now you've gone through the policy talking points I gave you right?" She asked. "Although it's going to be straight forward you want to make sure you can answer any curly questions that might arise."

"Yes Lexi I know our policy positions on every portfolio so there's nothing to be worried about." He said thinking how handy his photographic memory was in this job. He smiled at the attendant on the door and walked inside to the bright flashes and clicking sounds as the photographers snapped away. He pasted on his public smile and stood at the lectern waiting for his grilling from the press.

When he first entered politics the one thing he'd been slightly worried about was the media and interviews. He didn't doubt that he had the knowledge but knew some of their motives were less than honourable and liked to provoke their subjects in order to get a reaction. Klaus was well-known for his short temper but so far so good. He smiled brightly as they all stood up and shouted out his name competing to have their questions answered first.

He took a methodical approach going along each line and found himself answering questions on health policy, the Republicans apparent disregard for climate change and lack of initiatives in the area, tax cuts for the wealthy and proposed educational reforms in schools. He answered them with ease given how predictable they were.

The room was dark and with the camera flashes it was making it difficult to see all the people crowded in there. He gestured to the Washington Times journalist sitting on the far right of the last row, glad he was almost at the end. He could see her big brown doe eyes drinking in every part of his appearance slightly unnerving him. Klaus wasn't a stranger to that particular look; he got that numerous times a day from different women whether it was at a restaurant, work or even at the gym during a workout.

Klaus knew how attractive he was to the opposite sex and had done since he was young, something that made it easy to pick up women given all he had to do was send them a smirk and they were his. He went through countless women throughout his teens and during college but they never really meant anything to him, well until her. He shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts of his ex-girlfriend, damn his sister for bringing it all back. He sent the brunette journalist his most dazzling smile and waited for her to speak.

"Senator Mikaelson, I'm Hayley Marshall from the Washington Times." She purred. "I'm just curious about how you've settled in to your new life as a Senator; it must be big change from practicing law." Klaus smiled surprised but glad to have a non-work related question for a change.

"Thanks Hayley, it's nice you're so concerned for my welfare." He joked. "I've settled in well actually. I've always loved DC and it's good to be close to my siblings. My colleagues have been very welcoming and I look forward to throwing myself into my work in the Senate." She stood there her eyes trained on him much longer than necessary.

Klaus knew that one was going to be a handful. Speaking of handfuls, Klaus hadn't been able to get a certain opinionated elevator companion out of his head all day. It wasn't just her beautiful face either it was the fact she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He'd never met anyone like her before and that was why she intrigued him so much. The worst part to come out of their meeting was he had no idea who she was or what she did so would probably never have the oppportunity to see her again and explain his behaviour. Even though he'd just met her Klaus knew he really wanted that chance.

When they got stuck he was bored and the more he flirted the more she reacted which just made it all the more fun. He never expected to have sex but then she had to go and call his bluff. That kiss wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced and shook Klaus to his core.

His eyes searched the room noticing a mop of blonde hair in the back row. He squinted his eyes hoping to make out her face but realised it was hidden, her gaze firmly focused on her lap. He noticed she was from the Washington Post but didn't seem familiar.

"So are there any more questions?" He asked his eyes darting around the room quite annoyed that the girl from the Post hadn't even bothered to look at him or even pretended to act interested. Klaus felt his ego take quite the battering and spoke unable to help himself. "So the Post has nothing to ask then?"

After a few moments of awkward silence she finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Klaus felt shivers reverberate through his entire body. At first he thought he was imagining it but there in the flesh was the girl who had been filling his every thought since they met. He felt overcome with so many emotions in that moment, happy to see her but also disappointed to find out she was a journalist. She looked at him her eyes full of trepidation. His lips slowly curved into a smile and then he spoke.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" He said knowing full well what it was but dying to hear her say it.

"Um it's Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She said clearing her throat nervously.

"So you don't have any questions for me Caroline?" He smirked almost relishing in her discomfort. She was silent for a moment refusing to lower her gaze. Klaus knew if looks could kill he'd be a pile of hot ash at that very moment.

"Actually there was something." She said. He puffed out his chest knowing of course there would be something. Although if he was being honest the question he wanted probably wasn't press conference friendly.

"We've covered all the policy issues so I won't bother wasting your time on them." She said. "I was actually just admiring your suit Senator, if I'm not mistaken it looks like a Giorgio Armani." He looked down at his beautifully tailored grey suit surprised by her question.

"Why thank you, yes it is actually."

"If I'm not mistaken one of those suits retails at around $5,000. I'm just curious what American taxpayers will think of that considering US Department of Labor figures indicate that 3.6 million or 4.7% of American workers are paid at minimum wage or lower and could only dream of owning a suit that expensive." She said smugly thinking she had him. He raised his eyebrows; obviously she still wasn't over his rejection.

"Well I could understand them feeling that way Caroline if it wasn't a gift." He said watching her confidence deflate considerably. "Giorgio Armani is actually a good friend of mine and kindly gave this to me as a congratulatory present upon my election to the Senate." He shot back a smug smile now taking over his face. The air was thick with tension as dozens of open-mouthed journalists watched the exchange with interest.

"Okay everybody the press conference is over." Lexi yelled breaking up the crowd. They continued to stare at each other unwilling to drop their gaze as the others dispersed. After what seemed like hours Caroline finally rushed out, her face bright red obviously from embarrassment. Klaus watched her go unable to move from his spot.

How dare she ask him a question like that in front of everyone? He could feel the rage taking over his body given her tasteless attempts to humiliate him. He couldn't believe he felt bad for rejecting her, now he knew he probably did the right thing.

"Klaus are you okay?" Lexi asked quietly sensing his anger.

"Yeah fine let's get out of here." He growled stalking out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe she asked you about your suit." Kol laughed taking a sip of his whiskey. "You'd think it was a fashion show not a Senate press conference."

"Yeah well she had no right; it was obvious she was just trying to get to me." He sighed.

"Looks like it worked too." He commented taking in his brother's stony face. "Oh come on Niklaus what do you care what some journalist thinks anyway, if anything she's the one that looks stupid not you."

Klaus had to agree with his brother, he had emerged unscathed but the same couldn't be said for Caroline. He wondered why he wasn't as happy by that revelation but then their kisses replayed in his mind and he knew that was why. He was extremely attracted to her and as much as she had upset him today all he wanted to do was grab her tightly and kiss her with everything he had.

Of course being a reporter for the Post had put a slight dampener on things, which was probably a good thing. He knew there would be no good to come from a Senator dating a journalist.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." He murmured not wanting to go into further detail about his little elevator incident. "So what's happening with you dear brother, which poor unsuspecting girl are you terrorising at the moment?"

"Well there's a few, although it wouldn't be me if it weren't." He laughed. "I just hate that work gets in the way."

"Tell me about it." Klaus mumbled thinking just how true that was. Kol was an aerospace engineer at the Pentagon so obviously his job kept him extremely busy. Klaus thought it was probably a good thing because it kept him out of trouble. "So what happened to Davina, I thought she was the one last week?"

"No I discovered she's got an angry streak and I really can't deal with a fatal attraction at the moment." Klaus shook his head.

"So how is the Senatorial life?" He asked. "I'll bet your love life has improved tenfold with that title before your name.

"I wouldn't say that necessarily."

"Well if that's the case I think I'll have to rethink my decision to run." He joked.

"Yeah probably for the best" He replied rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Well, well who do we have here?" Kol murmured looking toward the entrance to the Capital Grille. Klaus turned around interested to see what his brother was talking about. Then he saw her and felt his stomach drop. She walked in with a girlfriend and he could tell by her stormy expression she wasn't too happy, no doubt due to their run-in earlier in the day. They sat down at a nearby table deep in conversation.

"There are certainly some high calibre women in the nation's capital." Kol remarked continuing to stare at the dark haired girl with beautiful chocolate coloured skin. "Come on let's go over and buy them a drink."

"No I'd rather not." Klaus said feeling quite sick.

"What are you blind?" Kol asked. "They are just waiting there for two strapping men like us to sweep them off their feet." Since seeing her at the press conference Klaus had frantically searched the internet desperate to learn everything he could about Caroline Forbes. She was obviously young, not long out of College or a political reporter, which would explain her relative inexperience in the press room earlier.

"That's it I'm going over to talk to the brunette, you can sit here and sulk." He said about to walk off before Klaus grabbed his arm.

"You can't do that." He said through gritted teeth. "The blonde is the journalist from this morning if you must know."

"Really, she's hot." He sad approvingly "Maybe you could go over and give her some tips about how to do her job."

"Yeah that would go down well."

"Oh come on Niklaus please do this for me?" He whined. Klaus was torn he was still mad but at the same time curious to talk to her as well. He nodded at his brother and they approached slowly.

"Ladies there is definitely something wrong with this picture." Kol said as they looked at him questioningly. "I'm not here." They rolled their eyes while Klaus just winced at his brother's cheesy pick-up line, maybe this wasn't the right idea.

"Well on that note I think I'm going to go to the ladies." Bonnie sighed shaking her head at the youngest Mikaelson and getting up from their booth. Kol followed her obviously in the hopes of changing her mind.

"So small world hey?" He asked looking at her. Dressed immaculately in a classic black skirt suit and crisp white shirt with her blonde waves tied back in a low bun and simple pearl earrings she looked stunning. Klaus was beginning to realise that was just her default setting.

"You could say that." She mumbled her gaze firmly fixed on the table. He sat down without thinking, not quite sure what he was doing, something that seemed to happen when she was in his presence.

"So I have to say I wasn't expecting to run into you at a press conference of all places."

"Well the feeling was mutual trust me."

"That question certainly wasn't what I was expecting." He said the memory of it still emblazoned on his brain.

"Well if you must know I wasn't going to ask anything but that's what you get for baiting me."

"I had no idea who you were, you know you could have just asked me about the weather or something." He teased.

"Yeah you would have liked that wouldn't you?" She shot back.

"If anything I thought you would have liked that considering the way things turned out."

"Seriously your gloating is getting on my nerves and I'd just really like to be left in peace." She cried.

"I'm not gloating love I'm just stating a fact." He said. "I know you're new to this so I'm willing to forgive your naivety just this once."

"Oh really, how kind of you Senator." She spat. "Just so you know I don't need your pity."

"Well given everything that transpired in that lift I don't blame you for acting out."

"I can't believe you just said that." She said in utter astonishment. "Is your ego really that big you think I care about that?"

"Well you certainly seemed upset by it that night and if today's question was anything to go by I'd say you're taking it pretty hard." He said unable to stop himself.

"You know I think I just lost my appetite." She said getting up from the table and storming out of the restaurant. That certainly wasn't the way Klaus saw it going in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Didn't I tell you to play nicely with the other children Niklaus?" Elijah drawled striding into his office the next morning and throwing a copy of the Washington Post on his desk.

"She started it." He said childishly pacing up and down like a caged animal. He'd almost spat out his coffee that morning when he stumbled upon Caroline's article accusing him of breaching Senate rules by failing to publicly declare his suit as a gift. The rules state that if a gift is over $250 in value, the Senator must seek and receive the Ethics Committee's permission to accept it. Something Klaus had obviously forgotten to do.

"I thought we discussed holding your temper with the media."

"You realise I already have a media advisor right?" He said sarcastically. "Trust me Lexi has been at me all morning."

"So what exactly happened?" Elijah asked sitting down and gesturing for his brother to do the same. He sat down albeit reluctantly.

"Well she asked me about the suit in my press conference, I told her it was a gift and then she wrote the story obviously after trawling through my records."

"Why does it seem like something is missing in this chronology of events." He said staring him down.

"Let me guess you've been speaking to Kol."

"He may have told me about your little run in at lunch." He said. "It would have been fine but you couldn't help yourself, you just had to provoke her."

"Trust me I know I should have kept my mouth shut." He muttered.

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know Elijah because I just can't help myself."

"Yes but there's definitely something else here." He said obviously trying to wrack his brain for the answer. "Is there something going on between you and Miss Forbes that I should know about?"

"Nothing Elijah." He cried defensively.

"Yeah well that reaction makes me think otherwise." He murmured. "When was the first time you met her Niklaus?" He paused trying to work out how to explain their little altercation in the elevator.

"Okay it was two nights ago, I got stuck in the lift with her at the Four Seasons." Elijah looked at him in shock obviously not expecting that response.

"Oh do not tell me you and her…"

"No not that although there may have been, um, a few kisses." He trailed off earning a look of disapproval from his older brother. "I didn't know who she was at the time, neither of us did."

"Great so you used her then dumped her and this is how she exacts her revenge."

"Why do you assume I did the dumping?" He scoffed. "I may have stopped anything going any further but I was a perfect gentleman about it."

"Yeah because you have such a great track record in the gentleman stakes." He chided. "You need to fix this Niklaus, she writes for the most highly circulated publication in DC."

"Don't you think I know that?" He cried jumping up and beginning to pace again.

"You need to apologise and make nice brother otherwise who knows what else she'll do."

"Why the hell do I need to apologise, I'm not in the wrong here."

"Yes you are, need I remind you that you were the one who forgot to declare your gift to the Senate Ethics Committee."

"Seriously it's one measly suit and I'm certainly not the first Senator to fail to declare something." He grumbled.

"No it's a $5,000 suit, which I'm sure isn't considered measly to the general public."

"You can talk brother." He said taking in his appearance which was always immaculate.

"I'm not a Senator though am I?" He said. Elijah was one of the top corporate attorneys in DC and was considered to be the likely candidate for Attorney-General once the Republicans were back in Government.

"You always have this way of making me feel so good about myself Elijah."

"You're welcome little brother," He said standing up and re-buttoning his suit jacket. "I'm going to go now that my work here is done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What ever happened to responsible journalism?" Klaus asked approaching her desk and waving a copy of the day's Post at her. Caroline jumped back in fright obviously not expecting him to just turn up at her office of all places. After a few moments she spoke pushing the paper out of her face.

"You're waving it at me." She shot back with fire in her eyes.

Klaus did have good intentions and after speaking to Elijah he decided to go and visit her in person and try to smooth things over. Although as he made the short journey her story came flooding back word for word only making him angrier. If there was one thing he couldn't take it was someone making him look like a fool.

It didn't help that he had to take the elevator to the second floor conjuring up explicit images of their little tryst. Klaus wondered how long it would take for the visuals to finally fade so he could actually ride an elevator in peace. As he walked over and watched her working away on her computer, her blonde waves falling around her face he just lost it.

"Oh really? I'm glad the Post considers my Armani suit is right up there with national security." He cried his famous temper coming out in all its glory.

"Of course not but at the end of the day you broke the rules Senator and the American public has the right to know considering they elected you." She snapped emphasising his title for extra effect.

"I think you're slightly exaggerating."

"Oh really? Look if I'm wrong I'm more than happy to retract my story but you and I both know that's not going to happen." Klaus had never felt so many varying emotions at once, from initially wanting to kill her with his bare hands to wanting to throw her on the desk and have his way with her.

"Hey what's going on here?" Alaric asked approaching them. "If you hadn't noticed this is an office and people are trying to get their work done."

"I'm just trying to work out why a reputable publication feels the need to print this rubbish when there are so many more important things going on in the world." He snarled his gaze not leaving her face.

"I think you both need to come with me so we can talk about this privately." He said ushering them towards the board room down the hall.

"Senator no matter what the reasoning Caroline's story is factual, trust me we checked it before running it."

"I'm not disputing that although I am concerned with the fact that your journalist here seems to have a very strong bias given Senators on both sides have done the same, if not worse, in the past." Caroline opened her mouth about to object before Alaric silenced her with his eyes.

"I'll have you know whatever my journalists political leanings may be they do their jobs objectively."

"Fine." He conceded not really believing him but knowing not to over step the mark. "Look I know I broke the rules but I've only been here a short time and this is all new to me. I would just like to be given the opportunity to prove myself." Caroline rolled her eyes obviously doubting his sincerity, while Alaric just looked at him stroking his chin deep in thought.

"Okay if you're that determined to prove yourself, how about a biographical piece." He said. "We were considering doing them on all of the new Senators, Democrat and Republican, and this way you can tell your side of the story." Klaus nodded unable to hide the triumphant smirk from Caroline who wasn't happy with the unfolding events.

"I'll organise one of our political reporters to make a time for a one on one interview." Alaric said.

"Well how about we do that now then." He said looking at Caroline and cocking his head slightly to the right. She looked at him the confusion etched on her face. "I mean I think it's probably best Caroline does it given we got off on the wrong foot."

"I don't think so." Caroline cried unable to keep quiet any longer. Alaric looked between them both an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Okay fine Caroline will do it." He said giving her a look that said not to argue. She crossed her arms over her chest unable to hide her anger.

"Great, so I guess I'll need your number then to arrange a time." He said pulling out his phone. She opened her mouth about to object but obviously thought better of it in front of her boss. She sighed loudly and began to reluctantly recite her cell number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all again. As bummed as I was last week I'll continue to watch The Originals because I think it's a good show besides the obvious lack of Caroline. I'm just holding out for her to come and visit Klaus. I've found watching season three and four episodes of TVD helps soothe the pain a little.**

**Chapter 4: Political Persuasion**

"I can't believe I'm sitting around waiting for a call like some desperate girl after a first date." Caroline muttered checking her phone yet again.

Klaus had said he'd be in touch to arrange a time but she hadn't heard from him yet, no doubt he was doing it on purpose just to annoy her. It had been two days and given how badly he seemed to want the interview he was certainly taking his sweet time getting back.

"Looking at it isn't going to make it ring." Bonnie said. "Just take some deep breaths and relax Caroline."

"Yeah sorry Bonnie but that doesn't work for me."

"It would if it wasn't for a certain Senator that has you all hot under the collar."

"He does not." She snapped.

"You realise that you're probably one of the easiest people to read Caroline." She said raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Did I mention how much I love your psychic abilities?" She muttered. "So any word from your secret admirer?"

"Nice segue." She said sarcastically. "Not yet but it's still early, and I would hardly call him my secret admirer."

"I don't know Bonnie beneath all of this animosity lies a serious attraction if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you Caroline." She shot back defensively. "Why would I like someone who constantly berates me?"

"I had this massive crush on Harry Miller in grade two and all he ever did was tease me and pull my pigtails." She said knowingly.

"And what happened to this great love?"

"Well he pushed me into the mud one day, ruined my favourite dress and that was the end of our love affair, but it was beautiful while it lasted."

"Sounds similar to your situation with a certain Senator I know." She teased.

"Hardly, I mean you were at the Grille the other day our exchange was anything but friendly."

"I have to admit I didn't get to eavesdrop as much as I would have liked because his brother was too busy trying to chat me up."

"Ah yes Kol Mikaelson. As loathed as I am to admit it, looks definitely run in that family, pity they're just so arrogant." She sighed. "So what did Kol say?"

"Oh you know tried to make small talk, told me I was stunning, asked me what I did, you know the usual."

"Which of course you didn't divulge." Bonnie liked to keep her position at the paper confidential to outsiders which only added to the mystery. She didn't even have a photo displayed on her blog or column.

"Well of course not, especially to a complete stranger."

"Yeah well I did the same thing and look how well that turned out for me." She said thinking back to their elevator incident which she was finding hard to erase from her memory. She'd reluctantly told Bonnie about it because she figured given her talents she'd probably picked up on it telepathically anyway.

"Ladies." Alaric said greeting them with a smile. "Discussing your love lives again?"

"You mean our non-existent love lives don't you boss?"

"You know Bonnie I would have thought with your abilities finding a nice guy would be easy."

"Yes so easy." She muttered. "On that note I'll be at my desk conjuring up a six foot brunette with my magic wand."

"Do you think I offended her?" He joked as Caroline just shook her head. "I've just come from the senior staff meeting and have some news you might be happy about." She looked at him her face lighting up excitedly.

"Are we finally getting crispy crèmes in the lunch room?"

"Seriously what is it with you and food?" He uttered. "Given the events of the past few days we've decided to appoint you our new junior political reporter." Caroline felt her stomach drop not sure if it was good or bad news. As much as she was enjoying her stint reporting on politics the thought of having to see a certain Senator more regularly worried her greatly. Klaus Mikaelson had this unsettling effect on her and if she was being honest Caroline didn't trust herself alone with him, it was bad enough she was going to have to do this one on one interview. Caroline just hoped it was in a crowded room somewhere.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes Caroline we're very sure. Not only do you have great political instincts like spotting that rule breach you have this way of provoking a reaction."

"So basically you're saying I'm good at annoying people?"

"Yes which is a great asset for a political reporter. I mean in the whole time I've been here we've never had a politician storm into our offices like that." Caroline felt slightly guilty thinking if Alaric knew the whole story he'd probably think differently.

"I think that was just beginners luck, I mean it's obvious Senator Mikaleson has a temper."

"I'm beginning to think you don't want this job Caroline." He said. "You realise that if you give up this opportunity it may never come around again?"Caroline nodded thinking he was right, this was an amazing opportunity and one that she didn't want to miss out on because of one very annoying guy. After this interview she'd try and keep her distance as much as possible, given there were five hundred and thirty four other politicians in DC that shouldn't be too difficult.

"Yes I would like to take the job. Thanks for showing so much confidence in me Alaric, it really means a lot"

"That's good to hear Caroline." He smiled. "Now how's that biographical piece on Mikaelson going?"

"It's not considering he hasn't bothered to get back to me with a time." She muttered looking at her cell phone for the hundredth time jumping slightly as it buzzed signalling she had a new text message. She noticed his name and felt her stomach flutter nervously, something that seemed to happen a lot where he was concerned. "Speak of the devil." She murmured.

"_Meet me at Covenant House tonight at 7 p.m., bring a sleeping bag." _What the hell did that mean?

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked noticing the bewildered look on her face.

"I just got a message asking me to meet him tonight at Covenant House at 7 and to bring a sleeping bag." She cried. "He does realise this is an interview right?" Alaric inspected her phone a look of realisation sweeping over his face.

"Oh I get it now." He said. "Covenant House has an annual Sleep Out to Support Homeless Youth which would probably explain the sleeping bag."

"Is he serious?" She baulked. "I mean I'm all for good causes but that's hardly the right place to conduct an interview."

"Well it's certainly different but it could work." She looked at him curiously. "I needed someone to cover the sleep out anyway, this way you can kill two birds with one stone." Of course Alaric would see it that way; she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You realise those puppy dog eyes don't work on me right?" He chuckled walking away. "And here I was thinking that women loved to multi-task."

Caroline looked at the text message again, what exactly was Klaus playing at? He'd probably planned this on purpose to make it look like he actually had a heart, I mean what would he of all people be doing at a homeless sleep out? She clicked onto the internet and searched for the Covenant House website. A media release had been posted from the previous month and her jaw dropped as she read its contents.

"_We are looking forward to welcoming Congressman Lloyd and Senator Mikaleson to our annual sleep out which we hope will raise national awareness for this worthwhile cause." _

He was already attending long before his text message invite. Caroline couldn't believe a Republican Senator with a $5000 suit would be supporting homeless youth. She had already been dreading a one hour interview so Caroline had no idea how she was going to get through an entire night with him. Either she'd kill him in his sleep or….. She didn't want to think of the alternative if the inability to control her urges in the lift was anything to go by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stefan why are we walking this far for a sandwich?" She whined her high heels rubbing against her little toe.

"SUNdeVICH makes the best sandwiches in DC, if not the whole world Caroline." He said rolling his eyes like it was something she should already know. "You're not a true local until you've tried their Kingston with spicy chicken, pineapple salsa, coleslaw and mayo." Caroline grimaced slightly thinking it sounded horrible but figured she shouldn't judge until she'd tried it first.

"So after five years in Washington DC do you ever miss home?" She asked referring to his hometown of Chicago.

"Nah, I don't really have much family there so it doesn't bother me." He said shrugging his shoulders, for a chatty guy Stefan didn't like going into much detail about his personal life

"So uh is that why you know Klaus because you both come from Chicago?" She asked trying to not sound too interested even though ever since he'd mentioned it Caroline had been dying to find out their connection.

"Yeah I knew Klaus and his family when I was younger."

"Did you go to the same school?"

"Hardly." He said raising his eyebrows. "We didn't run in the same social circles, I went to a public school and he attended an exclusive private college."

"So how did you meet him?'

"A bunch of us used to play basketball at this local court downtown and one day this posh British kid turns up wanting to play. I swear they would have beaten him up if it weren't for me." He smiled thinking back to that particular memory. "He was actually a really good player so everyone eventually accepted him and we became good friends."

"So what happened then?"

"Well a few years later Klaus went off to Harvard and we just lost touch." She could sense a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't buy that, especially if you were such good friends."

"Always the nosey reporter aren't you Caroline?" He said rolling his eyes at her. "Truthfully his dad didn't think I was good enough to be associated with their family. He made life pretty difficult for us so in the end it was just easier to let it go."

"That's a shame, although given the way Klaus is now it's probably best you didn't." She joked attempting to lighten the situation.

"Honestly I don't have any hard feelings towards Klaus, if anything I felt sorry for him having to put up with his father."

"So he was a real piece of work?"

"Oh yeah Mikael was an abusive bully who found enjoyment from making his kids miserable." He muttered angrily. Caroline felt bad thinking what a horrible childhood Klaus must have had with someone like that for a father.

"What about their mother?" She asked curiously.

"She died when they were young so all they had was that tyrant." He said. "I have to say I wasn't upset to read a few years back that he'd died."

"So given you're both in the same city now why haven't you caught up again?"

"Look too much time has passed Caroline." He said dismissively. "I prefer to look forward rather than reminisce about the past." Caroline looked at Stefan's stony face knowing there was much more to this story than he was sharing. Given she hadn't known him long she thought it was probably best to leave it for now.

"So what if I told you I don't really like coleslaw."

"You don't like slaw?" He asked. "I always knew there was something wrong with you Forbes." He laughed nudging her playfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you think Stefan knows more than he's letting on?" Katherine asked holding a red top against her chest and inspecting it in the mirror.

"Oh yeah definitely but I didn't think it was right to keep prodding since we've haven't known each other long."

"Seriously Care next time you want answers ask me." She said turning around to face Caroline who was lying spread out on her bed. "So how about wearing this top tonight?"

"Katherine it's a sleep out not a fashion parade."

"Look if you're going to have to sleep out you might as well look pretty." She laughed throwing it on the pile and continuing to rifle through Caroline's wardrobe.

"Even so I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of dressing up."

"I still can't believe you're doing an interview at a sleep out of all places." Katherine cried. "Someone's trying to get into your good books, or should I say your knickers."

"I highly doubt that given his obvious resentment towards me." She muttered.

"Yeah well after watching that little episode at work the other day I think you push his buttons just as much as he pushes yours." She commented holding up a cream sweater. Caroline shook her head. "Why it's warm, and you're going to need it tonight. You know i've never understood why they do these things during winter."

"Ah because they want it to have maximum impact." Caroline said. "I just can't believe I have to put up with a whole night of him."

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage to occupy yourselves somehow." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you can pick up where you left off from in the elevator." Caroline hurled her pillow at Katherine making her squeal in surprise.

"That won't be happening ever again." She cried. "Especially with my new job, now surely that would be classed as a conflict of interest."

"Well that's a damn shame given his extreme hotness." Katherine said shaking her head. "Have you seen his brother? I mean looks definitely run in that family."

"Are you talking about Kol?" She asked thinking back to their brief encounter at the Grille.

"Ohh there's another one?" She asked excitedly. "No I'm talking about Elijah Mikaelson, he's apparently one of the best lawyers in DC not to mention the next potential nominee for Republican Attorney-General."

"Wow I've never known you to be so interested in politics before sweetie."

"Yes well when someone looks as divine as that man you tend to dig a little deeper for information."

"So why were you checking out Elijah?" She asked curiously.

"Well you know I'm working on the Most Eligible Bachelor edition at the moment." She said as Caroline nodded eagerly, they'd been drooling over candidates all week at the office. It was a tough job but someone had to do it. "Well I found out apparently Elijah has been selected four years running but refuses to take part."

"Well maybe he's just easily embarrassed Katherine."

"Yeah well even so there's a reason he's been chosen that many times and the least he could do is share his handsome self with the world."

"Well given he's not going to participate I don't think there's much you can do Kat." She noticed an evil grin on her friend's face realising she already had a plan of attack in mind.

"I'm going to get that interview with Elijah Mikaelson if it kills me." She said her eyes lighting up. If anyone loved a challenge it was Katherine Pierce.

"Poor guy." She teased. "He's not going to know what's hit him."

"Now what about this?" She laughed producing a lacy red bra and pant set making Caroline roll her eyes. "Hey you're going to need some underwear unless of course you were planning on going commando."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline consulted her watch noticing she was running about ten minutes late. Damn Klaus Mikaelson, for some reason she cared what he thought and had spent hours trying to decide what to wear. The hardest part about going to a sleep out meant she needed something practical but cute, definitely not the easiest combination. She also didn't want to look like she'd tried too hard.

She had decided on her softest cornflower blue sweater that brought out her eyes with jeans and flat boots. She had thrown her cream coat over the top to try and ward off the chill and was holding onto her sleeping bag, something she needed to borrow from Stefan at short notice.

"Typical woman late as usual." Caroline heard him say as she approached the car park. "Too busy doing your hair for me love" She had wound her long blonde hair up into a high bun, she figured it looked effortlessly sexy but now she was thinking he'd seen straight through her ploy.

"Yeah that's exactly why I was late." She muttered noticing for the first time how gorgeous he looked in his charcoal grey jumper, black woolen coat and dark jeans. She didn't think he could look any better than he did in a suit but obviously she was wrong. She gulped wondering just how she was going to make it through the whole night.

"You can just put your sleeping bag down here next to mine." He said. Caroline could feel the heat in her cheeks thinking about being that close to him. Klaus smirked knowingly then gestured for her to follow him. She had to avert her eyes to stop herself from checking out his cute backside which was only accentuated in his snug fitting jeans.

Caroline couldn't believe the number of people who'd come out especially given the freezing temperatures. It was great to see the community coming together for such a good cause. Their home for the night was a car park with some cardboard boxes their only protection against the wind and chill. They took a seat in a makeshift circle to hear stories from a range of people about their experiences with homelessness.

Caroline listened intently her heart going out to these young kids who had fallen on hard times and were forced to live on the streets without any family, food or shelter. She looked over at Klaus noticing the sombre expression on his face wondering exactly what he was thinking. After that the group dispersed setting up their beds for the night and talking amongst themselves. Klaus noticed Caroline struggling with her sleeping bag.

"Here allow me." He said taking it from her before she could object.

"I'm not some pathetic little female you know I can look after myself." She cried.

"I think after that article you wrote I'm more than aware of that love." He joked shaking out her sleeping bag and laying it on the ground.

"We're not going to rehash that again are we?"

"No we're going to spend the night doing one of my most favourite things in the world." He said kinking his left eyebrow in her direction. Caroline felt her whole body tingle at his insinuation.

"Despite what you might think after what happened in the elevator, I'm not that kind of girl." She mumbled lowering her eyes self-consciously.

"I actually meant talking about myself." He teased. "And just for the record I don't think you're that kind of girl, I'm pretty sure I'm the one to blame for what happened." He murmured staring at her intensely waiting for her to make eye contact. She lifted her gaze eventually feeling the heat return to her face.

"Um." She coughed nervously. "I think we should probably get started."

"Fire away." He said sitting down and making himself as comfortable as possible. She was taken aback at first unable to form words realising the questions she had pre-planned yesterday didn't really seem right now given where they were.

"Why is supporting homeless people so important to you?" She asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Do you mean why is is important to a Republican?" He asked and before she could interrupt he spoke again. "I know that's what you're thinking. They're a bunch of heartless greedy bastards so why would they care about this particular cause."

"Well given former President Reagan's abysmal record not to mention Mitt Romney threatening to cut homeless benefits during the last election campaign, do you blame me for being skeptical? I mean homelessness doesn't seem to be high on the Republican's agenda."

"At least you've confirmed my already strong suspicions about your political beliefs." He teased. "I can smell a Democrat from a mile away Caroline, but don't worry I won't hold it against you."

"How very kind of you Senator." She snapped reverting to his title which seemed to be what happened when he made her angry.

"Hey I'm just impressed you vote at all given so many people take it for granted. We're so lucky to live in a democratic country with basic human rights like freedom of speech and the right to vote. Unfortunately some people in other countries aren't as fortunate."

"Really?"

"Yes really Caroline." He smiled. "Although I can't let your last comment go in regards to our record on homelessness. The most recent figures from the US Department of Housing and Urban Development put the rate of homelessness at double the amount it was under Reagan. If you recall it was actually President Bush and his Housing First Program that reduced chronic homelessness by 30% between 2005 and 2007. A number which increased under the Obama administration."

"Aren't you forgetting the President's 2009 Economic Stimulus Bill that helped thousands of people out of homeless shelters. Not to mention introducing the Open Doors Plan in 2010, the first ever comprehensive federal effort which aims to end homelessness within ten years."

"Yeah maybe if this great plan had some actual substance, not to mention realistic targets. I think given the poor economic state this country is in currently that's the least he could do."

"Says the man whose Party voted against the Veterans' Homeless Bill which would have provided them and their families with much-needed benefits to help get them off the streets."

"Yes yet another Democrat measure that puts the money into welfare payments and not directed towards housing where the funds are most needed to give these people a roof over their heads."

"Well..." She started.

"You realise I could go on all night and I'm not sure that would be the best use of your time given we're supposed to be conducting an interview here."

"Fine." She conceded reluctantly. "So why are you here then? I mean why does this cause mean so much to you?" He regarded her seriously obviously working out how to answer her pointed question.

"Downtown Chicago has one of the highest homeless rates in the country, a high percentage of that number are just young kids. I grew up with a few that were forced from home through no fault of their own so I guess that's why it means something." He said quietly. "Given the recession we're facing at the moment it's something we need to address before it gets any worse." Caroline looked at him surprised by his answer and the sincerity in his voice.

"So were some of these kids you're talking about at the basketball courts?" She asked thinking back to what Stefan told her.

"They were actually." He said looking at her closely. "How did you know that?"

"I work with Stefan Salvatore at the Post, he told me that's how you two met." She said. "I heard you were quite the player."

"Of course I was, still am." He chuckled. "That brings back so many memories, if it wasn't for Stefan those guys would have beaten me to a pulp. God I haven't thought about that for years."

"Sounds like you guys were good friends."

"Yeah we were but we just sort of lost touch." Klaus mumbled mirroring what Stefan said earlier.

"I find it strange that you are both in DC now and haven't caught up at all."

"I did try when I first got to town and found out where he was working but he never returned my call." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Stefan had failed to mention that of course, Caroline had no idea why he'd do that given he said he had no bad feelings towards Klaus apparently.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Look I know it's been a while and with everything that happened between him and Rebekah I can understand it wouldn't be easy to see me and dredge up the past."

"Rebekah?" She asked curiously.

"My sister, I thought you knew the whole story?" He asked slightly confused. Caroline knew there was more to his story and it looks like it had something to do with a lost love.

"So what happened?" She asked thoroughly absorbed by the story.

"I take it this is off the record?" He asked smirking at her. "They were completely in love but someone thought Stefan wasn't good enough and didn't stop until he'd broken them up for good." Caroline nodded realising just who Klaus meant.

"Your father." She murmured not realising she'd uttered it aloud. He inhaled sharply obviously not expecting her to say that let alone know anything about him. Caroline wished she could take it back knowing she had probably overstepped the mark. "Sorry I um didn't mean to say that."

"Well it sounds like you know some of the story then." He mumbled unable to meet her gaze, Caroline immediately felt bad and instinctively placed her hand over his. She gasped feeing the electricity shoot up her arm from his touch as Klaus slowly looked up a small smile gracing his features. "I thought this was an interview not a psychological analysis." She smiled as the tension between them slowly began to dissipate.

"Yeah I really need to work on my interview skills don't I?" She laughed.

"Oh I don't know it's certainly the best interview I've had in a while."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys if you've read my previous stories you'll probably already know but all flashbacks are in italics. Now onto chapter five... **

**Chapter 5: Political Persuasion**

_Klaus stirred from his sleep catching a whiff of vanilla and smiled knowing she must have been near. His eyes slowly fluttered open noticing her back was almost up against his chest, her blonde waves fanned out around her. His arm was slung over her and resting comfortably on her flat stomach. _

_Klaus loved the feeling of having her close so continued to lay there not wanting to disturb her and ruin the moment. He was struggling to work out how they ended up this way, when they went to sleep he was definitely on his side and she on hers. Not that he was complaining of course._

_He couldn't help but think back to their previous night bundled in their sleeping bags talking animatedly about everything from family to sport to movies and of course politics. They rarely agreed on anything but for some reason it just made the conversation that much more interesting. Klaus decided arguing about everything was just their thing._

_He knew she loved churros, the Shawshank Redemption and had a dog called Cooper growing up that kept her company because she was an only child. Her dad had passed away and her mum was a sheriff in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Her best friend Katherine sounded like a bit of a handful too from what she'd told him. __Klaus loved the way her whole face would light up when she talked about her friends and family, Klaus wished he had that same enthusiasm. He felt her move and slowly extracted his arm and edged away not wanting to frighten her with their close proximity. _

_She made a cute whimpering sound and stretched out like a cat making him smile. He could see her looking around trying to get her bearings and finally sat up. Her hair had fallen out during the night and was hanging in messy waves around her face but Klaus thought she still looked beautiful. _

"_Morning sleepyhead." He smiled._

"_Mmmm yeah morning." She mumbled self-consciously patting down her messy hair. _

"_Nice hair." He joked as she poked out her tongue in his direction. "I take it you're not a morning person then?" _

"_Not until after I've had my caffeine fix." She replied yawning obviously still half asleep. "Don't tell me you're one of these annoyingly chirpy people in the morning?" _

"_Guilty as charged." He laughed. "There's something that's so nice about this time of the day."_

"_Why am I not surprised we disagree on that too." She said shaking her head referring to their opposite personalities. "I feel so sorry for these poor people who have to do this every night." _

"_It's certainly confronting but that's why they hold these events." He said. "You know they're holding one in Chicago next month and you're more than welcome to join me?" _

"_Thanks but I think once was enough."_

"_Oh come on who's going to argue with me about the state of the health system and tell me my jokes are bad." _

"_I'm sure you'll occupy yourself somehow." She smiled shaking her head. _

"_At least you've got some good ammunition against me for your article. I can just see it now the Senator who has no sense of humour." _

"_Yes that's exactly what the public want to hear, even though it is true." _

"_Well it sounds like you've got your work cut out for you." _

"_Speaking of which I guess I should probably get going seeing as I have two stories to write." She said wriggling out of her sleeping bag._

"_So this biography, are you going to be nice this time?" He asked a cheeky smile on his face._

"_I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She replied shrugging her shoulders._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Niklaus!" Kol said nudging him in the side.

"What?" Klaus murmured deep in thought about a particular blonde who had been constantly on his mind.

"I asked what you thought of this suit and tie combination." He asked gesturing to his outfit. "This is one of the main events of the year so I want to make sure I look just right."

"It's uh nice." He said struggling to come up with a more inventive adjective.

"Nice?" He baulked. "Elijah help me out here."

"Kol you look fine." He said shaking his head at his brother.

"You two are really spoiling me with compliments today." He sulked. "Elijah I expect this sort of indifference from you but what's going on with you Niklaus?"

"What?" He asked. "Nothing is going on Kol; I told you your suit looks good."

"Well at least that's a different adjective this time. You've been distracted ever since we got here brother." Kol said inspecting himself in the mirror.

The brothers had assembled at Baytok Bespoke Tailoring in Georgetown to finalise their outfits for the upcoming 45th Annual Meridian Ball. The event was the hottest ticket in town and attracted influential people from politics, business, media and the arts. This year the Ball was masquerade themed and set to be their biggest one yet from all reports.

"If I was to make a guess I'd say it has something to do with a certain biographical piece that appeared in the Post about a week ago." Elijah said raising his eyebrows at his brother in the mirror.

"Oh yes Caroline's somewhat flattering article on you." Kol commented. "I have to say after your last run-in I was surprised she was that forgiving."

"She may be impulsive and opinionated, not to mention a raging Democrat but one thing I can say is she does her job professionally." He said thinking back to her article that had resulted in the permanent smile that had been plastered on his face for days. When he'd read the article he's been surprised at how complimentary she'd been not to mention fair.

It wasn't just the article either; their night together at the Sleep Out had been so much fun. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd just sat up talking all night with someone. Caroline was so easy to talk to as well and if he was being honest he didn't want it to end. Unfortunately they'd both gone back to their separate lives and he was already missing her company.

He wanted to see her again and had considered conjuring up an excuse but knew that wasn't wise given their professions. He knew his feelings towards her had definitely grown from the initial attraction he felt to something more he couldn't quite explain.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Kol teased.

"Don't be absurd Kol." He shot back defensively.

"I hope not given she's a journalist for the Post." Elijah cried. "You can't trust the media they're all nice when they want something then they'll turn on you the minute you become unnecessary."

"Am I sensing some deep resentment towards the media on your part brother?" Kol asked.

"They're vultures, pure and simple." He said adjusting his tie. "It's best to keep well clear."

"I'm upset to hear that." A female voice said as she walked up behind them. Klaus looked behind them in the mirror noticing an attractive brunette.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Kol asked turning to face her.

"Katherine Pierce." She said shaking his hand. "By the way that tie is all wrong although I guess that's what you get for asking clothes advice from other men."

"Hey I resent that." Klaus cried.

"Okay fine he's the exception to the rule." She murmured looking Elijah up and down slowly who looked immaculate as usual. If anyone could wear a suit it was him. "The same can't be said for both of you though."

"Well since you seem to know who we are Miss Pierce the least you could do is enlighten us on your identity and what exactly you're doing here." Elijah said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm one of those supposed vultures you're talking about." She said. "I've actually come here to do an interview."

"Well I'm sorry but as you can see I'm rather busy at the moment." Klaus replied.

"Well that's lucky then isn't it Senator because I'm not here for you, I'm here for him." She said gesturing towards Elijah. Klaus was taken aback given how unusual it was someone wanted to interview his brother and not him.

"Elijah?" Kol asked. "Seriously what could he have to say that would be considered at all interesting?"

"Thanks little brother." He muttered. "Look whatever it is Miss Pierce I'm not interested, I don't do interviews."

"Please call me Katherine." She said using her most dazzling smile. "I had a feeling you'd say that but it's absolutely urgent."

"Really and what could be so urgent Miss Pierce?" He asked purposely using her formal title.

"Well there will be thousands of women who will be absolutely heartbroken if you don't participate in our Most Eligible Bachelor edition."

"Most Eligible Bachelor?" Klaus spluttered trying to contain his laughter. Elijah meanwhile turned a bright shade of red. "Since when?"

"Since four years running, but your brother here refuses to take part."

"Seriously women consider him more eligible than me?" Kol scoffed obviously offended. "I mean I'm funnier, more handsome, smarter…"

"Yeah one of the criteria our female readers rated highly in an eligible male was modesty." She shot back making Klaus laugh.

"The answer is no so I have no idea why you're still standing here; surely the Post has more important things to cover."

Klaus's ears pricked up realising she worked for the same paper as Caroline and her name was Katherine. Yes it could have been a huge coincidence but she certainly seemed feisty like Caroline had mentioned. If he could get into Katherine's good books maybe he could also get into her friends.

"Elijah can I have a word with you for a second." He murmured pulling him to one side. Elijah looked at him impatiently. "Look I think you should do it."

"Well Niklaus I'm hardly going to do it because you think it's a good idea."

"You keep saying how I need more positive publicity, how much more positive can you get than my very own brother talking about me in an article."

"That's a bit of a stretch Niklaus." He drawled.

"Okay fine I think Katherine is Caroline's best friend and weren't you the one who told me we had to placate her, what better way than you agreeing to do this interview?" Elijah looked at him obviously weighing up his options.

"Yes but we were just saying her last article on you was relatively positive."

"Who knows how long that will last though, I mean you said it yourself Elijah you can't trust the media."

"The things I do for you little brother." He growled. "Fine, set up a time with my secretary." He barked barely looking at Katherine.

"That's not going to work for me." She said raising her eyebrows. "I have no intention of falling for that trick."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see that's what I've been trying to do all week without success." She said her frustration evident. "I have to say you've trained Mrs King very well to fob off my interview requests."

"Well I am just a little busy with work you know."

"Not too busy for a short interview I'm sure." She shot back. "How about I wait here for you to finish and then we go and have coffee somewhere?" She said sitting down on the nearest chair and making herself comfortable.

"Well if you're going to stay maybe you could help me pick a more suitable tie?" Kol asked.

"Happy to help out can't have you looking less than perfect at the Meridian Ball." She said perusing the shop's extensive tie collection.

"So will you be attending the ball then Katherine?" Klaus asked obviously interested if a certain blonde would be there.

"I wouldn't miss it." She said her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"I take it there'll be a big contingent from the Post attending too." He prodded.

"Yes there will be." She smiled knowingly.

"A few of your political reporters then?"

"Yes quite a few, I mean it's probably one of the best, if not the best, opportunity to get a good one on one with Washington's finest law makers." She said.

"Right yeah I just thought I'd check." He said starting to get annoyed she wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear.

"I think what the good Senator is trying to ask, but failing miserably at, is if Caroline Forbes will be in attendance?" Kol asked tired of his brother's pathetic attempts to be subtle. Klaus glared at him in the mirror.

"Yes Caroline will be there." She smiled replacing Kol's tie with another. "You won't be able to miss her." Klaus felt his throat go dry at the thought of Caroline. He thought she looked beautiful first thing in the morning after a night out on the streets he could only imagine how amazing she'd look at a ball.

"Just exactly how did you know I was going to be here Miss Pierce?" Elijah asked changing the subject obviously still annoyed at his predicament.

"Oh just one of my many sources." She replied mysteriously. "Now there that's much better." She said taking in Kol's all-black appearance.

"That's just great." Elijah muttered walking back into one of the change rooms.

"Now you might want to try this on Senator." Katherine said passing Klaus a white bow tie.

"I'm not really sure white is my colour." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh I think you'll find white is exactly your colour." She murmured looking him in the eyes obviously trying to send him a message. He looked at it again and smiled taking it from her.

"Well come on let's get this over and done with then." Elijah growled storming out of the change room making Katherine have to run to keep up with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You could at least pretend that you're enjoying yourself." Katherine said taking in his sour expression thinking what a waste it was on such a gorgeous man.

"I'm not though so why pretend?"

"Okay fine." She said rolling her eyes. "Here I was thinking you might actually have a personality given the nomination."

"Yes well obviously they haven't met me properly." He said. "That's exactly why I loathe these silly contests because they're all about physical appearance and not much more."

"I beg to differ; all our nominees are smart and intelligent not to mention leaders in their respective fields, including yourself." She said. "You should consider it a privilege to be considered alongside some of these people."

"Yes that's exactly what I feel." He muttered. "So I assume there's going to be some questions this century Miss Pierce?" He bristled. Katherine couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She wouldn't have bothered to get an interview if she'd known what he was going to be like.

"You know what, don't bother." She snarled unable to control herself. "We've done fine without you for four years I'm pretty sure we'll manage." She said standing up and noticing a look of surprise on his face.

"So after seeking me out at a suit fitting and bombarding my personal assistant with calls for a solid week you're just going to give up?"

"Well frankly given your attitude I have no choice."

"And here I was thinking you were persistent, obviously I was wrong."

"You're not wrong; I just don't take too kindly to rude and arrogant people." She snapped losing her last shred of patience. Suddenly a smile overtook his face and he began to laugh. She looked at him confused by his sudden change in behaviour.

"I'm sorry I've been so rude and arrogant." He smiled using her terms. "Although I like to be considered stubborn rather than arrogant, it has a certain negative connotation doesn't it?"

"Well you're certainly that." She muttered. "Not to mention prone to mood swings."

"Tell me what you really think Miss Pierce." He teased.

"Well I'd be happy to but I'm short on time and have an interview to do as long as you're not going to object again?"

"Fine." He nodded at her to proceed.

"Describe the most romantic date you've taken someone on?"

"Are you serious?" He asked. "If I'd known the questions were going to be this lame I would have refused."

"We're asking everyone the same things." She snapped. "What are you afraid your romanticism won't stand up to the other nominees?"

"No." He said quietly. "I just don't think I can give you an honest answer."

"Why? Never had a girlfriend?" She teased noticing him turn slightly red. She gasped unable to comprehend why someone this successful, not to mention attractive, would have never had a girlfriend.

"Nothing serious if you must know, work keeps me entirely too busy for socialising." He said attempting to explain himself.

"Well that's certainly wasn't what I was expecting." She murmured still in shock.

"So if that's everything can I go?" He asked attempting to get out of his seat.

"No just because you can't answer the question realistically doesn't mean you can't make something up."

"Wouldn't that be considered lying though Miss Pierce?"

"No it's called poetic license Mr Mikaleson." She said wondering why he continued to address her so formally. "So what would you do?"

"How about a candlelight dinner?" He suggested feebly. Katherine rolled her eyes at the answer she'd been given at least a half a dozen times already.

"Okay if we're going to make something up the least you could do is be creative."

"Well my favourite place in all of Washington DC would have to be the Lincoln Memorial." He said his face breaking into a smile. "So I would have to say an early morning picnic there to watch the sun rise."

"Really? Maybe there is hope for you after all." She said obviously impressed. "Okay what is the most romantic gift you've ever given a woman?"

"Roses?" He guessed.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." She said shaking her head at his obvious response. "I think we've got a lot of work ahead of us Mr Mikaelson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus couldn't sleep something that was becoming a common occurrence of late. He laid there for hours tossing and turning but couldn't remove the visuals of a certain blonde who had been invading his thoughts and dreams.

He sat up and pulled the covers off resigned to another night of insomnia. Pulling himself out of bed Klaus walked to the living room hoping some CNN might help put him to sleep. Unfortunately CNN as well as BBC and CBS all failed so he went over to his desk and rifled around until he found what he was looking for.

Klaus had always loved to draw from a young age he found that when he had millions of thoughts running through his head it was the only thing that would calm him down. He placed the sketch pad under his arm, walked over to the seat by his large bay window and sat down deciding to draw a picture of Washington at night.

He started at the empty page for what seemed like forever trying to start but was distracted by the pictures racing through his head. He finally put his pencil to paper and began to sketch the first thing that came to him.

Klaus didn't realise how long he'd been working away at his drawing until he noticed the sun beginning to rise outside his window. He looked down at his completed sketch smiling at the image that had been emblazoned on his brain for days and had literally come to life on the page.

Klaus jumped up an idea coming to him. Maybe it was crazy and completely unprofessional but he could always blame it on insomnia. He went through the drawers in his desk and found an A4 envelope, writing a short note on the back of his drawing he placed it inside and addressed it to The Post hoping he'd done the right thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll have the half grapefruit but I'd like the skin cut off. Then the eggs, poached, gluten free toast on the side but no butter, some avocado and spinach but I don't want any added oil understand?" Rebekah demanded looking at the very confused waiter.

"Um yeah." He said furiously writing down her order. Klaus smiled at him apologetically knowing just how difficult his sister could be and this was only breakfast.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure little sister?" Klaus asked.

"Can't a sister spend some time with her brother without the Spanish Inquisition?"

"When it comes to you an inquisition is always necessary, so Rebekah what is it?" He pushed.

"Well I guess I wanted to check-in and see how everything is going with you."

"It's great Rebekah."

"So are there any potential women on the horizon?"

"I knew it; it only took you what five minutes to turn this conversation back to my love life." He said. "Rebekah you're concern is appreciated but I am a big boy and can actually take care of myself."

"Well given your lack of a love life brother I beg to differ."

"We don't all need someone in our lives to make everything complete Rebekah, I'm perfectly happy, not to mention busy with my new job." He said. "I don't have time for a romantic interest."

"So what exactly would you call a blonde journalist then, goes by the name of Caroline I believe?"

"Let me guess you've been talking to Kol." He said rolling his eyes. "There's nothing going on with her."

"Well Kol seems to think you might have a little crush." She said. "Although I'm not sure if it's really appropriate given your position."

"Well thank you for your lecture little sister but there's no problem because there is no crush." He said hoping she couldn't tell he was lying to her face.

"You realise I can tell when you're lying don't you?" She said. "You look down every time you say something untrue." Damn Rebekah and her perceptive nature. Klaus thought she missed her calling. Instead of being a curator at the National Gallery she really should have been interrogating terrorism suspects.

"Look if you must know I do find her attractive but that's all."

"Good try Niklaus." She said sarcastically. "You have a thing for her and I have to say you're heading for trouble. I mean she's a journalist." She said like they were the absolute scum of the earth.

"I recall you being deeply in love with someone who wanted nothing more than to be a journalist back in the day." He said watching her face fall. "He's even gone and made a career out of it."

"He's got nothing to do with this."

"Well actually he sort of does, did I mention that Stefan and Caroline are friends because they both write for the Post?" He said making her look up with interest.

"Does she know?"

"Well she does now." He said thinking back to their conversation at the sleep out.

"Great it will probably end up on the front page or something." She said her voice full of panic.

"I hardly think that would be considered news Rebekah."

"Yeah well I can't risk Alexander finding out now can I?" She cried and Klaus could sense the fear in her voice.

"He won't and anyway what does it matter you and Stefan were ancient history long before he came on the scene."

"Well he knows there was someone very special to me and regularly threatens to kill him should they ever meet." She said quietly.

"Rebekah you need to leave him now he's obviously unhinged if he's that threatened by an ex-boyfriend." Klaus said placing his hand over hers. Rebekah nodded and he could notice tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't it's not as easy as that."

"I just hate seeing you so unhappy little sister." He implored. "You know that was all father's doing and now he's gone you don't have to be scared anymore." He noticed her flinch in fright.

"I'm tough." She finally replied looking up at him through bleary eyes.

"Well you know what I think and I'd be more than happy to help you kick Alexander out." He smiled his protective elder brother instincts kicking in. "I'm curious though, have you ever considered going to see Stefan …"

"No." She said abruptly. "That ended a long time ago and even if I did want to see him I doubt he'd give me the time of day after everything father did."

"You might be surprised, from what Caroline tells me he still seems to be quite hung up on the past."

"And what else have you and Caroline talked about?" She asked curiously. "For someone you have no feelings for you seem to know quite a lot about her." Klaus blushed at her inference.

"Look yes we've talked but that's it."

"You know I don't think I've seen you like this with someone since Tatia." She remarked.

"Please Rebekah I thought we agreed to never mention her name again." He pleaded.

"Yes well she certainly doesn't deserve any sort of recognition after the way she ran out on you." Klaus looked down as the memories washed over him. It had taken a while for his anger and bitterness to subside over the years and if he was being honest all he felt now was numb.

"I'm over it Rebekah." He said shortly.

"I hope so brother because you deserve to be happy." She said smiling at him. "Be careful though Niklaus, that's all I'm saying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Political Persuasion**

"I'm sorry you're going to do what now?" Caroline asked swivelling around in her chair to face her best friend.

"You heard me." She replied.

"Yes but I'd like you to say it again just in case I didn't hear you right."

"You heard me right." She muttered. "I am going to give Elijah Mikaelson a make-over."

"You realise you're making him sound like some sort of project don't you?"

"Well if anyone needs my guidance it's Elijah, trust me." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay remind me why he needs help again?" She asked. "I mean are you blind?"

"No I'm aware of what a fine looking specimen he is Caroline." She said rolling her eyes. "It's going to be more like a personality make-over."

"He can't be that horrible."

"Behind that prickly demeanour there are some redeeming features which is exactly why I need to do this."

"Okay so the obvious question is why do you care so much?"

"Look he's never had a proper girlfriend and I think if I give him some tips on how to treat women and help him to loosen up a little he might be able to meet someone."

"So why is his love life so important to you?" She asked still bewildered. "This isn't some new way of flirting is it?"

"Oh no." She cried screwing up her nose. "I mean he's not my type at all, I like them much more experienced and a lot less angry."

"So how exactly are you going to break the news of this little make-over to Elijah?"

"I'm going to be honest and just put it out there."

"Well good luck with that one." She laughed. "I take it you're going to tell him at the Ball tomorrow night?"

"Well I might as well." She said shrugging her shoulders. "So are you all organised?"

"Dress, check. Mask, check. I don't think there's anything else I'm missing." She said like she was crossing off an invisible to-do list.

"Date?"

"Well last time I checked I thought Stefan was all our dates." Stefan has kindly offered to escort all three girls to the ball; although they knew he had an ulterior motive given turning up with three very attractive girls would give him serious kudos with his male friends.

"Well yes but I'm pretty sure you'd much prefer a certain handsome Senator on your arm than us."

"Don't be silly." She said. "It's strictly professional between us, not to mention how extremely inappropriate it would be going with him."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you don't want to Caroline."

"Well whatever your over active imagination is telling you it's not going to happen Katherine." She sighed.

"I thought we discussed this yesterday." As soon as she'd returned from her interview Katherine filled Caroline in on all the juicy details, including Klaus's interest in whether she was attending the ball. "Given he obviously feels the same way it just seems like such a waste."

"He only asked if I was going to be at the ball Katherine." She said. "He was probably trying to work out a way to avoid me given our previous clashes."

Caroline had to admit hearing what had transpired at the suit fitting had made her somewhat happy but she had no idea what to make of it all. They had this love/hate relationship and she was struggling to keep up with which phase they were in currently. After the sleep out she had been unable to get him out of her mind whether it was his gorgeous smirk when he was arguing with her, his beautiful messy curls the next morning or the feeling of his arm around her.

When she woke up Caroline was surprised but happy to feel his arm securely around her waist. She had laid there quite content for a least a few minutes thinking it would be nice to start every day like that. Caroline had no idea how they'd ended up that way and when he moved his arm she wondered if he regretted it. They had enjoyed such a great night chatting about everything and Caroline was starting to realise she had misjudged him. Yes he was still a Republican unfortunately and she didn't agree with some of his beliefs but she was starting to see another side to his personality that she couldn't help but like.

After she got back to her office Caroline realised she had to be careful with the article, she knew she couldn't let her burgeoning feelings get in the way of her professionalism. So she had just told the truth and in this case it happened to be slightly flattering. Caroline was expecting some sort of reaction but was feeling a little upset he hadn't been in contact since it was published over a week ago. Caroline couldn't help it she was desperate to know what he thought, not just of her article but of her as well.

"Looks like someone got mail." Bonnie sing-songed as she approached the two girls a big smile on her face. Caroline never got mail and if she did it wasn't the good kind.

"Great it's probably a bill or some hate mail from a disgruntled reader." She moaned.

"No there's definitely some good vibes coming from it." Bonnie confirmed.

"Well don't leave us in suspense, open it." Katherine said excitedly. Caroline placed her finger under the flap and tore it away feeling apprehensive about what she was going to find. She peeked into the envelope noticing some sort of drawing but couldn't make out what it was. As she pulled it out slowly her breath hitched in her throat. Caroline couldn't mistake the picture of herself sleeping peacefully in her blue sweater, the same sweater she wore at the sleep out.

"Oh my god the likeness is amazing." Katherine cried.

"That's absolutely beautiful." Bonnie murmured entranced by the sketch. "Look there's something on the back." Caroline took her time turning it over almost frightened by what it was going to say.

"_Save me a dance. K" _

"Klaus did this?" Katherine asked picking it up and examining it closely. "Okay is there nothing this man can't do?"

Caroline was silent, still in complete shock at his sweet gesture. Klaus had this way of continually surprising her and making her rethink everything she thought about him. Who knew the cocky Senator had a soft artistic side?

"Yeah I think he's definitely trying to avoid you Caroline." Katherine teased referring to her earlier comment.

"It doesn't make it right though." She said. "I mean everyone will be there watching us, I'm surprised he doesn't realise how bad that will look."

"Yes but Klaus isn't the type to care what anyone thinks." Bonnie said. "Seriously the guy drew you this amazing picture the least you can do is give him one dance Caroline."

She inhaled deeply knowing if she had the opportunity she'd give him more than one dance but her career meant so much that Caroline knew she had to try and keep things as professional as possible, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have I mentioned that I'm by far the luckiest guy here tonight?" Stefan said staring at his gorgeous dates in amazement, he was wearing all black with a matching batman mask. The quartet had just arrived at the stately Meridian House and were walking beneath the large oak trees dotted with twinkling fairy lights.

"Yeah only about a hundred times Stefan." Bonnie laughed fastening her black mask to her face. She was dressed in a floor length one shouldered red gown which only accentuated the beautiful tones of her skin. Her hair was pulled back and her matching red and black mask was butterfly shaped.

"Although we don't mind hearing it do we ladies?" Katherine chuckled. Her classic black halter neck gown was long and form fitting complimenting her lace cat mask in the same colour. Her long dark hair was cascading down her back in soft curls. They walked over the threshold and into a large parquetry floored ballroom decorated with dozens of sparkling chandeliers.

"Could this strapless bra be any less comfortable?" Caroline whinged adjusting herself yet again. She was trying to enjoy the moment but her anxiety was getting the best of her.

"Okay I may be your date but I don't want to hear anything about your underwear." Stefan said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Seriously Stefan are you secretly gay?" Katherine asked almost making him choke as he fiddled with his black bow tie.

"Yeah you got me Katherine; I'm officially out of the closet."

"Well given you have absolutely no interest in any of us; including our undergarments, there has to be something." She prodded. "Let me guess you prefer red heads?"

"Yes that's exactly it." Stefan mumbled. Caroline looked at him realising someone else was on his mind but she didn't think it was a red head.

Caroline fidgeted with her dress yet again the nerves fluttering in her stomach uncontrollably. She knew Klaus would be at the ball and had prepared herself for that but after receiving his drawing she was completely on edge. Everything needed to be perfect all of a sudden and when she looked at herself in the mirror that night she felt anything but that.

Her strapless white chiffon gown was empire waisted with a silver jeweled belt which matched her silver mask that was adorned with feathers. Her hair was pulled back off her face in a low bun with wavy tendrils hanging free. She loved her dress at the shop but suddenly it didn't seem good enough. Everyone around her looked so amazing in their stunning gowns and gorgeous masks.

"Hey excuse me for a minute I need to go to the ladies." She said nervously walking over the other side of the room. She was so busy looking for the bathroom she didn't notice him approach from behind.

"Wow." He murmured in her ear sending shivers through her entire body. She smiled and turned around, his white Phantom of the Opera mask matched his white bow tie and even though his face was half obscured Caroline could still see how handsome he looked. She was taken aback for a moment unable to form any words.

"Caroline Forbes stuck for words?" He teased relishing in her obvious embarrassment. "I must say it's like an angel has fallen to earth."

"I thought we said no more cheesy pick-up lines." She laughed.

"I only said it to make you talk."

"So the Phantom of the Opera hey? Why does that seem so fitting for you?" She joked.

"Oh no I've created a monster, I think I preferred you quiet."

"Well it's too late now. I'm surprised you recognised me, I thought I'd done a good job of disguising myself."

"Were you trying to hide from me?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Surely you can't think too badly of me after that article you wrote." She grinned happy that he'd finally mentioned it.

"I was in a good mood that day; don't think it's always going to be that favourable Senator."

"And here I was thinking we were starting to get along." He laughed. "I mean we did spend an entire night together."

"Shhh!" She said looking around worriedly. "People might get the wrong idea."

"We wouldn't want that now would we love?" He laughed. "The main benefit of a masquerade ball is that we're in disguise."

"Yes but you knew who I was."

"I couldn't miss you if I tried." He murmured. "Although if I hadn't the smell of vanilla when you walked past me was a dead giveaway." She looked downward unable to meet his gaze it was that intense.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because everyone knows who you are, even with a mask."

"You know for some reason I'm finding it hard to care about that right now." He murmured drinking in her appearance. "I actually came over to claim my dance."

"Your dance?" She asked pretending to play dumb. Ever since he sent her that sketch she had been unable to stop looking at it, she had hidden it in her top drawer but had spent the majority of her time lying in bed and just staring at it.

"You didn't, um, get my drawing?" He asked his one uncovered cheek tinged pink, Caroline couldn't believe she was making him blush.

"Oh yes the drawing." She said pausing slightly to prolong his obvious discomfort. "You are so talented, it's beautiful." She noticed him exhale like he'd been holding his breath waiting for her response.

"Well it helps when the subject is so photogenic." She rolled her eyes instinctively. "That wasn't a line."

"Sure it wasn't." She teased. "Anyway I'd hardly call a night sleeping on the streets my most photogenic moment."

"Really I think it was probably your best considering I couldn't get it out of my mind all week." He murmured. "Although I must say you really do look beautiful tonight Caroline." She froze feeling like the wind had been completely knocked out of her. She was treading on dangerous ground and she knew it.

"An angel has certainly fallen to earth tonight." A male voice said interrupting the moment. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief worried about what might have happened if not. Kol Mikaleson looked between them both with his usual cheeky grin etched on his face. He was wearing a red devil mask which was extremely fitting.

"I see where you've been getting your pick-up lines from." She joked looking at Klaus. "I'm Caroline we've never really met."

"Well obviously our first meeting didn't make as much of an impression on you as it did me."

"I'd hardly call you trying to chat up my friend an actual meeting."

"Ah yes the gorgeous mystery brunette, I hope she's somewhere around here tonight." He said his eyes lighting up excitedly as he scanned the room.

"She is but you might want to tone down your cheesy pick-up lines this time."

"Here I was thinking I was smooth." He scoffed. "Well I'll try my best although I can't promise anything they have a habit of just coming out."

"Yes just like pretty much everything you say little brother." Klaus said shaking his head. "So is there any reason for your little visit?"

"Oh yes sorry I was distracted." He said realising he was there for something. "Congressman James was looking for you apparently he needs to speak urgently." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Everything is urgent with that man." He sighed. "I'll be back for that dance." He smiled walking off with Kol in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stefan!" Caroline wailed. "You did it again." She reached down to rub her sore foot.

"Sorry I did tell you dancing wasn't my thing." He apologised. "Maybe you should have taken up the hundreds of other offers you've already had tonight."

"I'd much prefer to dance with my friend even if he does have two left feet." She teased.

"So you're telling me there isn't one eligible guy in this whole room?" He asked gesturing around the room. Caroline knew there was one guy she wanted to dance with more than anything but would hardly call Senator Klaus Mikealson eligible, well for her anyway. Ever since their conversation earlier she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and what he said. All she wanted to do was take him up on his offer of a dance so she could feel his arms around her. Caroline shook her head trying to dislodge her thoughts.

"Nope looks like you're going to have to do Stefan."

"Oh really because I could have sworn you've been checking out Klaus all night." He said arching his eyebrows.

"I have not." She shot back unconvincingly.

"Caroline you are probably one of the easiest people to read not to mention the absolute worst liar."

"Seriously you sound just like Bonnie." She snapped. "Fine I might have been looking in his general direction but only because he wants to dance with me and I'm trying to avoid him."

"Yeah because obviously staring at someone is a great avoidance tactic." He said. "I saw how worked up you were after his visit to the office and I know all about the drawing."

"Do you guys sit around and gossip about me when I'm not there or something?"

"Actually we do, turns out your love life is way more interesting at the moment than any of ours."

"That's just great." She muttered. "So seeing as you're all up to date on my love life what do you think?"

"I just think you need to be careful." He cautioned his face deathly serious.

"I know the whole reporter/politician thing is inappropriate that's why I'm trying to keep my distance, albeit unsuccessfully."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Caroline you're certainly not the first person to fall for the famous Mikaelson charm."

"You're talking about Rebekah aren't you?" She blurted out unable to silence the nosey reporter inside. He looked at her curiously his forehead creasing into a deep frown.

"What do you know about her?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to make you upset but I mentioned you to Klaus and he said you two were in love but his father didn't approve."

"That's an understatement." He replied trying to keep his composure. "It's ancient history now so it doesn't even matter."

"Well you don't seem like you're over it." She said hoping she wasn't overstepping the mark. "I know I certainly wouldn't be if that happened to me."

"Yes well she moved on with her life and married an older rich man exactly what daddy dearest wanted." He said bitterly. "I'm just trying to move on with mine."

"Fair enough but that doesn't mean you have to shut Klaus out too." She said referring to his unreturned phone call.

"Is there anything you two didn't talk about?"

"Hey I had to spend an entire night at a sleep out with the guy we needed someone to talk about." She teased. "Look if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here." She smiled rubbing his back affectionately.

"Well thank you Dr Forbes." He said dipping her without warning.

"Ouch Stefan!" She cried as he pulled her hair. "You need to get some new dance moves before you kill some poor unsuspecting girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So there's all these beautiful women here and yet you're sitting here alone." Katherine said sitting down next to Elijah who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Why should I make mindless chatter with someone when I much prefer my own company." He replied not even looking up at her.

"Oh well I don't know I think it's something they call being sociable, you should really try it some time." She joked.

"Okay I will." He said finally turning around to look her squarely in the eyes. "How are you this evening Miss Pierce?"

"I'm splendid Mr Mikaelson." She said. "You know I do have a first name and it's okay if you want to use it."

"Thanks for letting me know Miss Pierce." He replied straight faced.

"I never took you for the Zorro type." Katherine said looking down at his mask which he'd already pulled off rebelling against the midnight un-masking tradition.

"Well Kol got me this one no doubt because he was trying to be funny. I hate dress-up in general I mean why pretend to be something you're not."

"I don't know because it's fun?" She teased. "Maybe if you dressed up more often you'd loosen up more."

"I'm perfectly loose, when I want to be that is." He said finally breaking a smile. "So why aren't you off mixing with all of these eligible men?"

"Because I'm mixing with you right now." She said. "You know there are so many things I could teach you."

"Really?" He replied cocking his left eyebrow. "I mean we've only known each other a short time do you think that's entirely appropriate." She blushed slightly not expecting that response to come from Elijah of all people.

"Ah ha!" She cried. "There is it is."

"There what is?" He replied in confusion.

"That little glimmer of potential that appears every now and again between your usual anger , stubbornness and frustration."

"Well if that's your idea of a compliment maybe you're the one who needs some lessons in decorum." He muttered.

"Okay you've got a deal." She agreed thinking up a plan. "How about we both teach each other something new."

"So let me guess you're going to teach me how to be what you would consider a normal functioning social human being?" He asked.

"Something like that."

"And what would you suggest I teach you, I hardly think the law would really hold much appeal for you." She scrunched up her nose in reply. "I can cook a mean duck a l'orange, I speak Spanish, French and Japanese, I fence…."

"I think that explains the lack of social experience." She said imagining him with his head stuck in a book studying. "Fencing sound interesting that's with the swords right?"

"Yes they're actually a special type of sword called an epee which orignated..."

"Okay you're not just giving me a history of fencing because that would be pretty boring." She drawled.

"There may be some theory at first because there's no way I'm letting you handle a sharp object without proper training straight away."

"Are you scared I'm going to beat you?"

"Hardly Miss Pierce." He said rolling his eyes. "I'd just hate to be responsible for your untimely death."

"Great so if that's all sorted." She said starting to get up and search the room for possible candidates. "We should really get started."

"You mean you're actually serious?" He asked in disbelief. "I thought this was just your strange way of being friendly."

"Yeah that's exactly what it was Mr Mikaelson." She said sarcastically. "Now come on let's go dance and find you a possible suitor."

"I'm fine right here thank you."

"Okay well so am I then." She said sitting back down. "You realise I'm just going to sit here and annoy you all night until you agree to dance with me."

"Fine." He muttered standing up. "Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely bossy?"

"Constantly. Now put your mask back on Zorro, you know that's pretty clever now I know that you fence."

"Great let's get this over and done with then." He said gesturing towards the dance floor. "It's okay if I lead though right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how about that dance now?" Klaus asked walking up to her table looking slightly exhausted from all his schmoozing.

"I think you missed your window of opportunity." She said shaking her head.

"Oh come on love don't be like that." He said sending his most dazzling smile and sitting down next to her. "I mean it's obvious you're just sitting here waiting for me because I've seen you turn down nearly every guy in this room."

"That's not true Senator." She shot back. "I've been far too busy enjoying myself to even think about you."

"Yes what with all that chatting and dancing you've been doing." He said observantly. Obviously Klaus had been watching her just as much as she had been watching him.

"I've danced thank you very much."

"I don't think one dance with Stefan counts. I have to say if I didn't know you were just friends I would have been very jealous." He really had been watching her every move.

"You do know stalking is illegal in all fifty states right?"

"It's only considered stalking if it's one-sided and I'm definitely detecting some favourable feelings on your part."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes really, so come on can we please just dance." He pleaded making her laugh he looked that desperate with his bottom lip sticking out.

"Okay but you're not going to step on my feet are you?" She asked. "I don't think they can take much more after Stefan's clumsy dance moves.

"Senator Mikaelson." They both turned around faced with Hayley Marshall in a stunning electric blue gown. "Oh and Carly is it?" She asked her big brown eyes boring into Caroline's.

"It's Caroline actually." She mumbled knowing she knew exactly what her name was.

"Hayley from the Times, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm wonderful Senator." She said gazing into his eyes longer than necessary. Caroline felt the need to pull a Stefan and step on her foot.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but my editor wants a word with you now if that's okay?" Klaus smiled apologetically at Caroline and got up from the table. "He's just over there." She said pointing to the corner of the room.

"Sorry Caroline duty calls." He called as he walked away.

"Sounds like you and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other now given your new political role at the Post."

"Yes I suppose we are." Caroline said through gritted teeth. She didn't even know this girl and she already disliked her immensely. Having to see her often was going to be difficult but Caroline was determined to be civil.

"I bet you think you're really cute trying to get Senator Mikaelson to notice you."

"Excuse me?"

"You realise that by fawning all over him tonight and writing that little biographical piece isn't going to suddenly make him like you."

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Oh come on it's obvious you're trying to get your claws into him."

"Not that it's any of your business Hayley but I'm not trying to get my claws into anyone." She said shaking her head and going to walk off before she grabbed her arm roughly.

"Well just so you know it won't work."

"Why do you care so much, are you jealous or something?" She asked curiously. "Sounds like someone's trying to get their claws into him." She yanked her arm away and stalked off not wanting to spend any longer with that bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I promise not to give you a corny line will you dance with me?" Kol asked approaching Bonnie as she watched all the couples on the dance floor.

"I'm not sure about a dance considering I barely know you but how about I give you two minutes."

"You drive a hard bargain but I'll take what I can get." She glanced down at her wrist pretending she was checking the time.

"One minute and fifty seconds." She teased.

"I'm Kol originally from Britain, grew up in Chicago, studied at Princeton and work as an aerospace engineer at the Pentagon…."

"Oh come on you've got a minute and half left and that's what you're using it on."

"Well you said you didn't know me so I was just trying to fill you in on my past." He said obviously confused by what she wanted.

"One minute and ten."

"You sure know how to pressure a guy!" He chuckled intrigued by her lively spirit. "Okay I like drive-in movies, peppermint ice cream, the colour red and my dog Kenji. I don't like golf, winter or oranges oh and time limits." He grinned cheekily and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You did all that and still have fifteen seconds to spare, I'm impressed."

"So maybe you could tell me about yourself in those last fifteen seconds then." He suggested.

"That wasn't part of the deal but fine." She conceded. "I like picnics, French vanilla ice cream, the colour purple and my cat Whiskers. I don't like coffee, rain or meat."

"Okay not only are you a cat person but you don't like meat or coffee?" He baulked. "Seriously I'd die without my morning coffee."

"No you wouldn't actually, it would probably just increase your life span if anything. Caffeine is not only highly addictive but it's like pollution for the body, same with meat given how long it takes to digest."

"Wow I'm starting to think this will never work between us." He quipped.

"We were doomed from the beginning but it was great while it lasted."

"Yes the best two minutes of my life." He laughed. "So if this is the end the least you could do is have one tiny dance with me."

"That was very slick." She laughed. "Since you asked so nicely I'll dance with you but only one song and remember no corny lines."

"Fine. You're a tough woman but I'm willing to take a chance." He said as he led her onto the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As far as bathrooms went this one was impressive not to mention crowded with hundreds of women all vying for precious space in front of the large mirror. Caroline and Katherine hadn't realised just how long the line would be.

"Why is there always such a massive line for the ladies and the men never have to wait." Katherine bitched. "I'm tempted to go in there myself."

"But you realise that would be totally inappropriate?"

"No it's just that we're almost at the front so I'm not leaving now."

"So you're telling me that Elijah has agreed to this weird plan of yours?" She asked incredulously.

"Could you please stop calling it weird?"

"It is weird not to mention something straight out of a reality television show." She said shaking her head. "I really should cut you off from watching more of that garbage."

"Hey I've noticed you tearing up over the Bachelor so don't pretend you don't love it just as much."

"Yeah but I don't turn it into a real life project though do I?" She said. "I just can't wait to see Katherine Pierce fencing."

"You won't be laughing when I've got that sword in my hand, en garde!" She said poking her friend in the stomach. "Anyway I had to make him feel like he was doing me a favour."

"When giving him the make-over is a favour in itself right?" She teased knowing her friend far too well. "So have you checked out any of the talent or been too busy coaching your new charge."

"Well I haven't had much time what with putting Elijah through his paces."

"Yes I think I'd be far too distracted to concentrate on anything else with that man around."

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically. "Anyway I told you I don't like him that way this is a purely professional relationship, you know something you should know all about Care."

"Katherine." She hissed looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Oh come on nobody cares they're all too busy lamenting about their own disastrous love lives." She said noticing a few girls crying in the corner no doubt due to excessive amounts of alcohol combined with rejection.

"How is Fred doing?" She asked pulling a code name out of thin air. Caroline mouthed the work Fred back to her as if to say you couldn't think of something else?

"Fred is fine, we've spoken a few times but he keeps getting taken away with work."

"So you haven't danced together yet obviously." She asked.

"No we haven't although it's probably a good thing considering." She sighed.

"You have been sulking all night, you haven't danced with anyone who's asked because you're too busy waiting for him." She said. "And Stefan doesn't count either."

"You sound just like Fred." She murmured thinking back to their brief conversation.

"Just admit it Care you want to dance with Fred." She said producing a piece of paper. "If you say it I'll give you this little message from him."

"What you've had that this whole time and only decide to tell me about it now?" She cried trying to grab it from her friend but realised it was hopeless. "Okay you're right I really do want to have that dance."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She smiled handing it over. Caroline wasn't sure what to make of it but she couldn't deny the anticipation that had begun to pulse through her veins.

Caroline opened up the paper like an excited child on Christmas morning. She inhaled sharply somewhere between networking with almost everyone in the room he'd drawn a small rough sketch of her in her ball gown. He never failed to surprise her. She read his note at the bottom.

"_Now I've done you two sketches the least you can do is have that dance with me. Meet me in the library at 10. K" _

She wondered where the library was and whether she should go. Her head was telling her to stay away but every other fibre of her being was pushing her towards him.

"I've got to go." She said realising it was almost ten and ran out of the bathroom. After asking for directions Caroline ascended the stairs and turned left at the top finding herself in a small dimly lit library with old leather bound books lined up on the surrounding walls. She walked around the room running her hand along the books and taking in their musty smell.

"I'm glad you came." He said walking through the door and catching her off guard.

"You scared me." She said putting her hand on her chest in fright. "I only came to tell you I couldn't stay." She said trying to keep her resolve.

"No you didn't and we both know it." He said edging closer. "I thought at least this way we could have our dance in private and away from prying eyes downstairs."

"There's no music though."

"We don't need music, unless of course you want me to sing to you." He smiled.

"I thought you were trying to get me to like you?"

"Yes very good point so I guess silence it is." He said moving towards her and slowly removing her mask. The feeling of his hands softly caressing her face was making her feel dizzy. "I want to see your face." He murmured gazing deeply into her eyes.

She instinctively reached up and removed his mask glad she could see his handsome face finally. Caroline knew she couldn't fight it anymore and let herself be drawn into his arms loving the feeling of his broad chest against hers as they began to slowly sway from side to side totally immersed in the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for your comments and please feel free to keep them coming! Thanks especially to my usual regulars you guys are great. In relation to OnlyHope's question about Caroline's age she's around 25 and Klaus is 30 (mainly because that's the youngest a Senator can be in the USA.)**

**Chapter 7: Political Persuasion**

Klaus had no idea how long they'd been dancing he was completely caught up in the moment. The feeling of her in his arms, her big blue eyes staring deeply into his and that heavenly scent of vanilla was making him light headed. Klaus hadn't felt this way in a long time and as much as he knew he should pull away he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. If he could have stayed like that forever he would.

Klaus could feel himself pulling towards her unable to stop himself desperately wanting to capture her soft lips. It had been too long since their kisses in the elevator and he was greedy for so much more. He placed his hand on her cheek and traced his thumb slowly across her jawline his eyes never leaving hers.

"Um you know I think this is the longest we've ever gone without talking." She stuttered obviously trying to keep her composure.

"Yes and did I happen to mention how much I like you when you're not arguing with me?" He smiled attempting to ease the overwhelming sexual tension.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Oh I think there's lots of fun because you can do other things that don't require any talking whatsoever." He murmured inching even closer to her lips and rubbing his hands slowly along the back of her neck.

"Yes but we really shouldn't be doing this I mean it's wrong."

"Funny you say that Caroline because I don't think anything has ever felt so right in my entire life." He said continuing to caress her neck his lips almost upon hers.

"Yes but…"

"Stop talking Caroline I think your mouth could be put to much better use right now." He said slowly brushing his lips across hers relishing in the moment he'd been waiting for since their first meeting. Her lips were supple and tasted just as incredible as he remembered, a heady mixture of strawberries and champagne. Klaus wondered how he'd gone so long without her touch. The loud shrill from his cell phone rang out making them freeze.

"Saved by the bell." She murmured as Klaus looked on apologetically. "You should really answer it." She moved out of his arms and Klaus felt a void as soon as she was gone.

"Lexi, what's going on?" He asked connecting the call and turning his back on her, mainly to try and keep his concentration. Whenever Caroline was around he struggled with that problem.

"Senator Graham is threatening to support the Dem's Environment Bill." She said frantically.

"Tell me you are joking." He replied thinking that man was going to be the end of them all.

"I wish I was Klaus." She said. "You realise the media will have a field day if they get wind of this."

"Someone needs to pull Graham into line." He said lowering his voice for Caroline's benefit, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was the media and he didn't want her to know what was going on.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Okay I'm going to have a word with him, I only saw him not long ago, funny he never mentioned it then. Thanks Lexi." He said disconnecting the call.

"I'm so sorry Caroline…" He started to say but as he turned around realised she had vanished. He hit the desk in frustration upset that his work had to ruin the moment yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where did you learn to dance like this?" Katherine asked impressed by his moves. "Oh no let me guess you're a national dance champion too."

"Cute." He shot back with a dirty look. "If you must know my mother taught me when I was younger."

"She must have been a good teacher. You'll have to thank her from me for avoiding any dance related injuries."

"Yeah she was a good teacher but unfortunately she, um, passed away when I was a teenager." He said quietly a shadow crossing his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She mumbled feeling bad for her slip. "Although she's probably looking down on you right now and thinking how good you look, not to mention who's that hot girl you're dancing with."

"Someone's pretty sure of themselves." He chuckled his face brightening considerably.

"Well my mother always told me that there's nothing more attractive in a person than confidence."

"So I take it she's like you then, just an older version."

"Well she always was confident but after my parents divorced she never really got it back again which was a shame because she's so beautiful."

"I'm sure she is given you're her daughter."

"See there you go that's the kind of lines you need to be using, sweet but not too corny." She said authoratively. "Seriously why can't you be like this with other women?" Katherine had been trying to introduce Elijah around to different people throughout the night, including several gorgeous not to mention single women, but after a few minutes of small talk he'd start being his usual abrasive self and only reply with curt one word answers.

"Probably because you're forcing me to do something I don't want to do and when that happens I lash out, trust me it happens in the court room all the time."

"I'll bet." Katherine said nodding in agreement. She'd heard stories that he was quite ruthless which probably explained why he was so successful. "Look over there at that beautiful blonde in the yellow dress." She said gesturing towards the other side of the room. He looked over to where she was pointing and started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's my little sister so probably not the best option I'm thinking."

"Well that's slightly embarrassing." She muttered blushing. "She is beautiful though."

"Not to mention bossy and annoying at times which sounds just like a certain brunette I know come to think of it." He said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Hey I resent that." She cried hitting him on the shoulder. "All I'm trying to do is find you a nice woman. Then you can finally get laid and stop being such a grouch all the time."

"I'm not a grouch."

"Ah yes you are. I'm surprised you're not green and called Oscar." She said poking her tongue at him.

"You really are charming Miss Pierce." He teased. "I'm a little worried about what exactly you're going to teach me."

"I told you before Mr Mikaelson." She said putting extra emphasis on his name. "You need to know how to converse with a woman, make her laugh and tell her she looks pretty."

"Well if I didn't tell you before you look stunning tonight." He murmured catching her off guard.

"Why thank you." She said not expecting the compliment. "Now all you need to do is try that on someone else, maybe that other blonde over there." He didn't even bother glancing over this time just kept his gaze firmly on her.

"I'm actually more partial to brunettes if you must know." She faltered slightly before responding.

"Well there are plenty of them around here. Don't worry we'll find you one." She said already scanning the room for a potential candidate.

"I know you're not big on theoretical learning Miss Pierce but maybe in these early stages we could just focus on that and then you can throw me to the wolves." Katherine smiled even though she didn't agree with his methods.

"Fine although maybe we should stop dancing, we don't want people getting the wrong idea about us or anything."

"And what wrong impression would they be getting from us?" He asked curiously. "I mean last time I checked we were only dancing."

"Well we've been dancing for a while now they might think that, you know, we're a couple or something." She whispered at him her eyes wide.

"We can't have that now can we? I mean being seen with the likes of you would certainly ruin my fantastic reputation." He laughed. "Ouch can you possibly lighten up on the hitting." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"What's wrong you're afraid of a girl?" She teased. "I'll bet you wished you never agreed to teach me how to fence."

"We'll see who's laughing after our first duel." He joked. "Speaking of which we need to organise a time for your training."

"Yes we do but don't think that gets you out of my relationship 101 class mister."

"Okay Miss Pierce you win. Now just so you know I have no intention of sitting down because of what people might think."

"Fine." She relented. "One more dance then."

"How about two or three, I mean the night's still young." He grinned spinning her around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus searched the room desperately trying to find his white angel. When Caroline ran out he knew he needed to make it right but it was proving difficult when he couldn't even find her. He had managed to talk to Senator Graham who wasn't pleased his little plan had been uncovered. Klaus had tried everything to talk him down and he thought he might have succeeded, for now anyway.

"Klaus?" He heard his name and turned around surprised by who was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Stefan Salvatore." He grinned. "It's been a while, I'm glad to see you're still acting like a child what with that batman mask and all."

"Yes well you know I always had a thing for superheroes."

"So how have you been?" He asked curiously wondering why Stefan had chosen to speak to him now after all this time had passed.

"I'm good." He said unable to meet his gaze. "I can't believe you're all grown up and a Senator no less."

"Yeah me too, I still can't get used to the title."

"Nah you've done good man, just like I always knew you would." He said awkwardly.

"I think we both need a well-deserved whiskey, what do you think?" He asked. "Like the good old days."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He laughed as they walked towards the bar. After they'd ordered their Glenfiddich they walked out onto the terrace away from the loud music blaring from the ballroom.

"Look I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for dropping off the radar like that man." Stefan apologised.

"I really don't blame you Stefan I mean Mikael was a bastard to everyone but I've never seen him treat anyone as badly as he did you."

"Your old man really was a piece of work." He muttered taking a sip of his whiskey. "I heard that he died a few years back, I'm sorry."

"It's alright you don't need to be polite. As harsh as it probably sounds I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life." He sighed. "It was like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders because we were finally free."

"Yeah he certainly had that knack for rubbing people the wrong way."

"That's putting it mildly. You know we were the only ones at his funeral which says a lot about what he was like as a person."

"There hasn't been a day that's gone by I haven't thought about you guys and what you were doing. With the magic of the internet you can stalk anyone these days. I knew Elijah was destined for big things but who knew little Kol would become an aerospace engineer and at the Pentagon of all places."

"Oh yeah you and me both but Kol always was an annoying little know it all, he still is actually." He laughed. "You know he and Elijah both ask about you I think they miss you as well, just between us." Klaus couldn't bring himself to mention Rebekah knowing the pain it might still cause his friend.

"We had some fun back then didn't we?"

"Some of the best." He smiled as the memories flooded back. "You know I never miss your sports column, even when you're writing about NFL."

"I can't believe how long you've been here and you still haven't warmed to football yet." He shook his head. "And I don't want to hear that soccer is so much better." He said pre-empting his friend's come back.

"For the last time Stefan it's called football, not bloody soccer." He laughed.

"I take it my column isn't the only reason you read the Post though." He smiled watching Klaus fidget his discomfort obvious.

"Well yes I am a responsible elected official now so I need to keep up with my current affairs."

"You still fidget when you get nervous." He chuckled. "I think I'm going to have to tell some of your political opponents about that particular trait."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" He scoffed. "Typical Democrat dirty tricks, I thought you might have come to your senses over the years but obviously not."

"You know me Klaus I'm all for the underdog." He said. "Much like another reporter I know blonde about yea high, very feisty." Klaus blushed slightly and Stefan hadn't even mentioned her name yet.

"Caroline certainly likes to argue." He mused. "You haven't seen her around have you?"

"Not since I stepped on her toes dancing. She thinks it's because I'm a bad dancer but I think it had more to do with the fact she was too busy checking you out." Klaus looked at him curiously.

"Hardly Stefan, I mean I never know where I stand with her. One minute we're fighting and the next we're…" He trailed off not comfortable enough to divulge their kiss in the library.

"Trust me she likes you man but she's too busy struggling with her conscience to know what to do about it." He said. "You have to admire her for trying to remain professional."

"Yeah you're right." He murmured thinking back to their brief kiss and wishing he could go back to that moment right now. "Now I remember why we were friends. You know my offer still stands for that drink sometime or if you'd prefer a thrashing on the basketball court."

"Oh you did not just go there." He cried. "I could beat you any day Mikaleson and you know it."

"Highly unlikey I mean I've been practicing for this day for the past ten years." He said nudging him playfully in the side. "So how about it Stefan? We can catch up some more on old times."

"I'm not sure all old times were that good." He mumbled and Klaus knew he was talking about Rebekah.

"Niklaus there you are I've only been trying to find you for the past hour." She demanded approaching them obviously not noticing who he was sitting with.

"Rebekah?" Stefan murmured unable to help himself, he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Stefan?" She cried stopping dead in her tracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay you did not just eat caviar and white chocolate together." Bonnie groaned.

"I really think you need to try it." Kol said pushing the plate towards her and making her cry out in disgust. "Come on I dare you."

"What are we six years old or something?" She replied pushing it back towards him. "Anyway I don't eat caviar considering it's tiny fish eggs. I mean how could you?" After their dance the two had migrated towards the buffet and were indulging in some late night supper, well Kol was. Bonnie on the other hand didn't have the stomach for rich food like that she much preferred the simpler things.

"Yes how could I forget the fact you're a friendly animal loving vegetarian hippie." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"And you're just a heartless carnivore."

"Ouch." He cried. "Hey I'll have you know I love animals, I mean my dog is pretty much my best friend."

"Well that's kind of tragic." She teased. "Although I'm pretty close with Whiskers so I won't hold it against you."

"You realise that this is the second time we've met and even though we've been sitting here for the past half hour I still don't really know anything about you."

"I can't help that I'm a private person." She replied defensively. "Plus that sort of stuff doesn't really matter in the long run; I'm much more interested in your aversion to oranges than something trivial like your name."

"My brother bet me once I could eat one hundred oranges in one sitting, so of course I had to prove him wrong." He said. "I won the bet but my love for oranges just took a dive after that as you'd imagine.

"Of course you just had to prove him wrong." She said raising her eyebrows. "Although I have to admit I did that once with Oreos and let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who's done some stupid things." He laughed. "So come on mystery woman give me something, I mean what exactly do you do with yourself?"

"I guess you could say I'm a sort of life advisor." Bonnie said thinking for once she wished she had a normal job that didn't require so much secrecy. She barely knew Kol and even though she was enjoying herself with him she didn't feel comfortable revealing anything.

"Well that certainly sounds interesting and what exactly does a life advisor do?" He asked.

"Exactly that." She said. "I give people advice on different aspects of their lives and tell them how to make the most of their opportunities."

"Maybe you could give me some advice then."

"Why what's wrong with your life?" She asked curiously. For some reason Bonnie hadn't been able to get a clear reading from Kol all night which for her was very strange. Even when they were dancing earlier and in such close proximity she hadn't picked up any vibes at all from him. Bonnie wasn't used to that and for some reason it was unsettling her greatly.

"Well you see there's this girl I kind of like but she's so mysterious and I'm not sure what I should do about it?"

"I think you should trust her and be patient because some people have their reasons for being that way."

"Fine as you wish, although patience is definitely not my best virtue. It must be the aries in me or something." He joked making Bonnie look at him with interest.

"You're into astrology?"

"Hardly, it's just something someone told me once that's all." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Now how about another dance?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right well I'm going to go and find someone." Klaus murmured feeling the tension in the air thicken considerably. He patted Stefan on the leg, smiled at his sister and walked off to let them have some much needed time together.

"I've got to go." Stefan said attempting to follow.

"Stefan please don't go." She cried standing in his way. She was still as beautiful as ever even with the intricate gold mask hiding her face. Her yellow dress was strapless and hugged every single curve he used to know so intimately. Her familiar jasmine scent wafted through his nostrils making him feel unsteady on his feet.

"There's nothing left to say Rebekah." He mumbled refusing to meet her gaze. "That was so long ago there's no point dredging up the past."

"I'm so sorry about how it all happened." She cried. "I never wanted to hurt you Stefan you have to believe me." He could see the tears collecting in her eyes and threatening to fall.

"You did hurt me though." He murmured struggling to keep his composure. "I know it wasn't easy because your father hated me so made your life a living hell but I guess I wanted you to fight for us."

"You have no idea how hard I fought for you and for what we had."

"Really Rebekah because from where I was standing you didn't fight nearly hard enough for someone that was supposedly so special to you." Her tears began to break free as she listened to every painful word.

"You were special to me Stefan more than you'll ever know but Mikael was crazy you know that."

"Yes but all the more reason to break away and stop letting him control you." He cried. "But daddy probably threatened to cut you off and suddenly I wasn't so special anymore."

"It wasn't like that at all Stefan you have to believe me."

"Excuse me if I'm finding it hard to believe that money wasn't a factor when you've married one of the richest hoteliers in the world." He spat. "I'm sure daddy must have been so proud that day." She was sobbing now the tears streaming down her cheeks. Even through his anger all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and kiss away each and every tear.

"Rebekah what's going on here?" Alexander hissed approaching them on the terrace. "You're making a scene."

"Um it's nothing, sorry." She apologised furiously swiping at her tears.

"Who are you and what exactly did you say to my wife?" He cried his face reddening with anger.

"Alexander he didn't say anything come on let's just go home." She said attempting to take his hand. Stefan watched in disbelief as he slapped it away roughly making her flinch. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"There's no reason to treat her like that." He growled moving towards him.

"Says the guy who made my wife cry." He seethed poking him roughly in the chest. "Don't you ever come near my wife again or I'll kill you."

"I'll go wherever I want." He shot back his anger reaching boiling point, who did this guy think he was? "Last time I checked we weren't in one of your fancy hotels."

"Alexander, Stefan you have to stop this everyone is watching." Rebekah whispered trying to break it up. Alexander looked around at her curiously then back at Stefan.

"This is Stefan?" He bellowed an evil look in his eye. Stefan looked at him strangely not sure why Alexander knew who he was. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"No!" Rebekah cried jumping in front of Stefan like a human shield. "Don't touch him." Stefan was completely blown away that she was protecting him and not coming to the aid of her own husband.

"Rebekah I'm fine okay." He whispered trying to get her to move out of the firing line.

"You don't know what he's capable of Stefan." She mumbled back sending chills down his spine. What exactly had this guy done? They noticed a few security guards approaching and Alexander retreated, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't think this is the last you've heard of me Stefan." He spat then stalked away. "Rebekah." He hollered and Stefan noticed she was quivering slightly. She began to follow him slowly from the terrace her shoulders hunched over.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked quietly unable to stop himself from caring. She turned slowly and gave him a forced smile

"Aren't I always?" She said shrugging her shoulders. "I really am sorry for everything Stef."

He felt the warmth flow through his body hearing Rebekah use her pet name for him. Stefan watched her go his heart breaking all over again. He couldn't believe how much that scene mirrored when they were younger, except her father had now been replaced by another imposing bully. He shuddered involuntarily hoping he'd done the right thing in letting her go with Alexander but there wasn't much else he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was frantic by now he couldn't find Caroline and was starting to think she must have left already. He walked outside hoping she'd still be nearby looking around at all the drunk revelers and trying to pick Caroline out from the noisy crowd.

"Senator we meet again." Hayley purred appearing by his side.

"Hayley yes it looks like it." He mumbled uncomfortably, this woman seemed to have that effect on him.

"Did you maybe want to go and get a drink somewhere?" She asked hopefully. His eyes darted across the road distracted by a familiar person in a white dress making her way rapidly down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Hayley you'll have to excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." He took off running to catch Caroline before he lost sight of her. Klaus didn't want the night to end this way.

"You're a hard woman to find." He said slightly out of breath. "And I never knew someone could walk that fast in high heels." She turned and looked at him briefly then started to walk off again.

"I'm not really sure it's a good idea walking around in the dark at this time of night." He called catching up to her again. "I mean who knows what crazy people are lurking around the corner?"

"Well gee thanks dad." She snapped. "I did call a cab but I think given everyone in Washington seems to be here wanting the same thing it's going to take a while to arrive."

"Well if that's the case I'd be happy to escort you home." He smiled. "I think there's a few things we need to talk about anyway, like your little disappearing act earlier."

"I think leaving before was the best thing I could do before things really got out of control."

"And what would have been so bad about that Caroline." He implored.

"It's best just left alone; no good can come of this surely you can see that." She said finally stopping and meeting his gaze.

"I hear what you're saying Caroline but I can't help what I'm feeling." He murmured brushing a stray tendril out of her eyes.

"What are you feeling?" She mumbled almost like she was too afraid to ask.

"I like you Caroline Forbes, I like you a lot." He said tenderly. "Those kinds of feelings just don't go away easily unfortunately."

"Well yes I'm pretty unforgettable." She chuckled sarcastically. "I just don't see how this would ever work given what we do."

'Well why can't we try and see where it goes from here." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean we're both professionals Caroline, I'm sure we can work around it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"And you make it sound so hopeless." He replied. "We just need to be a little discreet that's all."

"I think you mean prisoners in our own homes." She cried. "You can't go anywhere in DC without being recognised."

"Well I'm not entirely averse to the idea of holding you captive in my apartment; I mean I'm sure we could pass the time somehow." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"This is like a big joke to you isn't it?" She cried. "Maybe it's the norm for politicians to go hooking up with random journalists but I never wanted to be that girl. I've worked too hard and I like my job too much."

"Okay just for your information I don't hook up with randoms, in fact you're my first." He teased only making her angrier. "Sorry no more jokes. I think if you want to make something work you can."

She paused momentarily obviously processing what he was saying. He felt slightly apprehensive, scared she was going to run away again and he couldn't stand the thought of losing Caroline so soon after finding her.

"Although I'll understand if you don't have strong enough feelings to at least see where this could go." He mumbled self consciously.

"Well I guess it's just lucky then that I like you too." She said in barely a whisper.

"Can you say that again I don't think everyone heard you?" He laughed putting his hand up to his ear.

"You're absolutely hilarious." She drawled. He looked around noticing the street was fairly empty by now and pulled her in closer so her body was flush against his.

"Come on don't tell me that isn't the main reason you like me." He said leaning in devastatingly close and burying his hands in her silky tresses.

"Now who's talking too much?" She asked placing her mouth gently over his. Klaus reacted immediately desperate to finish what they started earlier. He explored her mouth slowly at first then deepened the kiss running his tongue tantalisingly along her lips and finally dipping it into her warm mouth. Caroline groaned instinctively as their kisses became more intense with each caress.

"I think someone's had a little bit too much to drink." They heard a deep male voice say in the distance startling them and making them jump apart like scared animals.

"Who me? I'm fine honey I think you're the tipsy one." She replied cracking up into fits of laughter.

"Oh no that's my editor, I'd know his voice anywhere." Caroline hissed frantically smoothing down her hair and wiping her lips which were still moist from their kisses. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders to try and soothe her nerves.

"It's okay Caroline calm down and just act natural." He instructed looking deeply into her frightened eyes. She nodded slowly and he dropped his hands and moved away reluctantly as they approached.

"Caroline is that you?" Alaric asked curiously peering into the darkened shadows. "And who do we have here, Senator Mikaelson?"

"Um yeah it's me boss." She said trying to act normal. "I'm just waiting for a cab but it's taking forever."

"I was walking past and noticed Caroline was alone so I thought the least I could do was wait with her until it arrived." Klaus responded quickly. "It gave me an opportunity to thank her for that article she printed last week."

"Yes it was a good piece of journlaism I thought." Alaric smiled warmly at his star reporter.

"I hope you've both had an enjoyable evening." Klaus asked.

"Yes it's been wonderful Senator and how nice of you to help Caroline. My husband here has obviously forgotten his manners. I'm Jenna." She replied shaking his hand. "And Caroline it's lovely to see you again, I love your dress."

"Thanks, you look gorgeous too Jenna." Caroline said flashing her most dazzling smile. "How was your night boss?"

"You find out the most interesting things at these events after a few drinks." He laughed mysteriously. "Actually there's a few things we need to talk about Caroline so maybe we can give you that lift home instead?" She briefly looked at Klaus then nodded at her boss. "It was nice to see you again Senator."

Klaus watched them walk off chattering away annoyed that yet again their moment had been interrupted by more work complications. He smiled touching his lips and remembering their passionate kisses hoping they would be doing that again very soon.

He decided to call it a night and walked through the quiet streets playing back everything that happened over the course of the evening unable to wipe the smile off his face during certain parts. As for Senator Graham he'd deal with that issue in the morning. He felt his phone buzz signalling a new text message. Noticing it was from Caroline he grinned. Although as he read it his smile disappeared with every word he read.

_"No matter what I feel for you I can't do this Klaus. That was such a close call and I don't want to disappoint my boss given all the faith he's shown in me. I'm so sorry, C" _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for your thoughts and I'm so sorry for the ending, it wouldn't be me without the drama I suppose! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 8: Political Persuasion **

"I hear you made the front page, not bad Miss Forbes." Bonnie congratulated her the next morning. Caroline smiled still in shock that her story had taken prime position.

"Thanks Bonnie. I mean who knew this girl from little old Mystic Falls had it in her." She said a wry smile on her face.

After the ball Alaric had informed her about his conversation with Senator Graham who confided exclusively that he was supporting the Democrat's Environment Bill. Given the Bill imposed strict regulations and considerable fines on companies exceeding their emissions limit, it was unusual for a Republican to be supporting it, hence why it was so newsworthy.

Caroline knew this was going to be big not only on the political landscape but also for her career and she knew Alaric had taken a big chance by sharing the information with her given he could have passed it onto to one of their many senior reporters. It showed just how much confidence he had in her abilities and was, in large part, the reason behind her message to Klaus.

Caroline felt sick to her stomach about writing the message, not to mention imagining what his reaction would be. She knew she really liked Klaus and wanted more but at the moment her career had to take precedence even if it did hurt.

"Here I was thinking you'd be a lot happier than this." Bonnie said sitting on top of Caroline's desk and staring at her curiously.

"Well I could try and deny it but why don't you just tell me what I'm thinking and save us both some time." She joked.

"If I was to take a guess I'd say you're wondering what a certain Senator is thinking right now."

"Well I'm pretty sure those feelings he supposedly had for me are well and truly gone after he read his morning paper." She sighed.

"It isn't like you named him personally Caroline and surely he understands this is your job."

"Don't you see though? Every time I say something negative about the Republicans it's like I'm inadvertently saying something negative about him too." She said sadly. "I mean this little episode is a classic example of why this would never work."

"I think you're making this much more than it needs to be Caroline." She said. "You realise it's not against the law to date a Senator right?"

"I know it isn't Bonnie but that doesn't mean it isn't frowned upon." She said lowering her voice in case anyone was listening.

"Yeah but this certainly wouldn't be the first time a reporter dated a politician."

"Maybe you're right but I don't want to be constantly worrying about if my story sounds too biased and how people are going to interpret it given who I date."

"Yes but surely if you like someone enough you'd be willing to put up with the extra complications."

"Yeah well like I said I'm probably not his most favourite person at the moment and not just for the article." She murmured thinking about her text message.

"I happen to have it on good authority that your stars are in complete alignment and it would be an absolute waste to not at least explore the possibilities." She said confidently.

"Well I think I may have missed the boat on that but thanks for the free advice anyway, it means a lot." She said squeezing her friend's hand. "Speaking of Mikaelson men though, what exactly is going on between you and the youngest brother?" Bonnie blushed immediately.

"He definitely surprised me at the ball that's for sure. He can be quite smart and witty when he's not pulling out those corny lines."

"So does that mean you're going to see each other again?"

"He wants to but I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled.

"I'm confused if he's so witty and smart and obviously makes you blush, why isn't it a good idea?"

"I can't read him okay?" She replied in frustration.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm not picking up any vibes and have no idea what's going on in his head." She cried launching herself off the desk. "I mean I've got nothing!"

"Woah calm down Bon." She said surprised by her usually calm friend's outburst. "Maybe that's a good thing for once."

"Okay how is this a good thing?"

"Maybe this way you can really get to know him, you know like a normal human relationship."

"Yeah that's so overrated." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm so used to knowing what's going on in people's heads and this is just killing me." She said beginning to pace up and down past Caroline's desk.

"Bonnie I've never seen you so worked up before, this guy has really made an impression on you."

"It's not because I like him Caroline it's just because he's presented me with this rather unique challenge." She said making Caroline dizzy with all her pacing. "Oh and I didn't even tell the worst part, he's an aries!"

"Okay excuse my ignorance but what's wrong with an aries exactly?" She asked quizzically.

"It's only the absolute worst combination with virgo." She cried. "And it doesn't help that my pen pal has written to me today as well." She said throwing a piece of paper in Caroline's direction.

"_I met this amazing girl. I have no idea what her star sign is but I don't think that should matter. Why does astrology dictate who someone should be with based on their zodiac sign?_

"That's a little eerie given our current conversation." Caroline said getting chills.

"I mean the nerve of this guy. We don't tell people who they have to be with we only advise their most compatible matches."

"Says the girl who has met an aries and is freaking out." Caroline said shaking her head. "Look Bonnie maybe your phantom pen pal is right, you can't help who you fall in love with. Shutting yourself off to someone because they are a particular star sign could be considered a little close-minded. "

"I can't believe you're taking this crazy person's side." She cried. "I think I'm having a nervous breakdown, maybe that would explain my lack of visions."

"Sounds like someone has lost their mojo."

"Who's lost their mojo?" Katherine asked curiously coming in to the end of the conversation.

"I have not lost my mojo." Bonnie scowled at her.

"Was it something I said?" Katherine asked feigning innocence.

"Bonnie is having issues with her men." Caroline said.

"Men hey?" She replied obviously impressed. "I would give anything to have even one man right now."

"So what would you call Elijah then exactly?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows.

"My client Caroline." She shot back. "Although I'm not sure if that's even happening anymore."

"Let me guess Elijah realised that this little arrangement is kind of weird." Bonnie drawled.

"Can everyone please stop calling it weird." She cried looking between them. "He was all up for it at the ball but now he's avoiding my calls."

"Well you can't make someone do something they don't want to do." Caroline reasoned.

"Oh he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can blow me off."

"Poor Elijah." Bonnie whispered to Caroline.

"Yeah he's messed with the wrong woman."

"You two are absolutely hilarious." She said the sarcasm thick in her voice. "So how about we get back to this lack of mojo Bonnie."

"My mojo is not lacking, it's very much intact."

"She can't read Kol and it's driving her insane." Caroline explained for Katherine's benefit.

"Typical bloody Mikaelson men." Katherine muttered. "If you can't read one then what hope do the rest of us have?"

"Well on that depressing note I have to get up to the Capitol." Caroline moaned standing up and putting on her jacket.

"Well I think we need tequila and dancing tonight, if that doesn't get your mojo back Bonnie nothing will." Katherine said expertly.

"Sorry Kat but I'm not really in the mood." Caroline replied thinking about her plans to veg out in her pyjamas, eat a pint of cookies 'n' cream and watch depressing chick flicks where the guy and girl actually live happily ever after. "I'll see you guys later on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Is the star reporter working on her next expose?" Stefan asked approaching her outside the Capitol.

"Hardly, I'm covering the House of Representatives today which has been absolutely riveting so far." She joked.

"Well I'm sure if anyone can make that exciting it's you."

"What are you doing up here? I didn't realise there was a lot of sporting news on the hill."

"Well no but they actually have the best pizza place up here, I was craving some Hawaiian with extra pineapple."

"And I thought I was obsessed with food." She laughed. "So this is the first time we've really talked since the ball. Did uh anything happen?"

"You are so not subtle Forbes."

"Well I was worried you might have seen Rebekah and her husband because Katherine happened to mention she was at the ball." She looked at Stefan noticing a dark shadow cross his face.

"Yes I did run into her not to mention that horrible husband." He said with a look of disdain.

"Was it as awful as it sounds?"

"Yeah pretty much." He said their altercation still so clear in his mind.

"I'm sorry I won't push it, doesn't sound like something you'd really want to relive."

"That's okay, I know you're just looking out for me." He smiled. "It was tough seeing Rebekah, I mean it brought back so many sad memories but it was her husband who really stole the show."

"Why, what's he like?"

"An absolute bully, you should have seen the way he treated her." He said shaking his head like he was trying to remove the memories. "The scary part is I'm not sure how extensive his abuse is, if you know what I mean."

"You think he hits her?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well there's definitely something going on. There was a moment I'll never forget where he slapped her hand away and she flinched in absolute fear." He shuddered involuntarily.

"So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do, I mean she's a grown woman, I have no real proof and I'm probably the last person who should be intervening given our history."

"Yeah but if you don't who will?" She replied thinking there'd be nothing worse than having to deal with domestic violence alone.

"I know I think I'm going to have a word with Klaus, we're catching up tomorrow." He murmured. "You'll be happy to know we kissed and made up at the ball."

"That's great." Caroline smiled slightly thinking just as they made up she and Klaus couldn't have been further apart.

"What's going on with you two then?" He asked curiously. "He was madly looking for you at the ball when I saw him."

"Nothing." She replied shortly. "It's not going to work so there's no point in prolonging the inevitable."

"Let me guess he saw your article this morning and you guys had a huge fight."

"No this was before that." She said. "I haven't seen him since that came out and to tell you the truth I'm glad."

"Well it looks like you're not going to be able to avoid him much longer." He said pointing behind her. Caroline turned around reluctantly noticing him barrelling their way a thunderous look on his face. "I'm going to make a quick exit I think."

"Wusse!" Caroline cried as he scurried away like a scared mouse.

"Well if it isn't the lady of the moment." He said placing his hands on his hips. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"Actually I am." She shouted defensively trying not to let the heady aroma of his aftershave affect her.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He muttered. "You know I thought you were above this sort of thing."

"Above what journalism?" She asked. "This is my job Senator but obviously you consider it beneath you."

"Well considering the dirty tactics you used to get this story of course I consider it beneath me." He shot back standing entirely too close for her liking. She was finding it hard to breath with him in such close proximity.

"What dirty tactics?"

"Well it just seems so convenient that after you hear me talking about Graham in the library it suddenly turns up on the front page of your paper and with your name on it no less." Caroline inhaled sharply attempting to get more air into her lungs.

"How dare you!" She cried the blood rushing to her head. "I didn't even stay long enough to hear your damn conversation."

"I had my back to you the whole time, there's every chance you could have stayed longer and I wouldn't have known."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." She hissed "Your Senator went to the media of his own volition. Maybe if you spent more time keeping your own people in line this sort of thing wouldn't happen."

"Oh really?" He said refusing to step back his eyes boring holes into her. Caroline was so mad right now but for some strange reason all she wanted to do was kiss him and pick up from where they left off at the ball. They continued to stare each other down for what seemed like hours.

"Okay maybe I might have jumped to some conclusions." He mumbled reluctantly.

"Wow that is some heartfelt apology Senator." She uttered in disbelief.

"What exactly are you trying to prove Caroline?"

"Trying to prove?" She asked incredulously. "I'm just trying to do my job which I actually have to get back to now." She said attempting to walk off but Klaus grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You're not the person I thought you were." Klaus whispered his breath tickling her earlobe. She inhaled trying desperately to keep her composure.

"This is all starting to make sense." She said the realisation sweeping over her. "You tell me you like me when I'm writing nice things and think you can manipulate me but now it's not so favourable I'm of no use to you."

"Two things Caroline." He growled. "I never say anything I don't mean and two I never used you."

"So why am I not the person you thought then?" She asked her voice shaking.

"You gave up on us too easily." He murmured. Caroline closed her eyes afraid that she might give into her overwhelming feelings. She eventually opened them to find she was standing on her own in the middle of the courtyard almost like it never happened.

Caroline could have cried. Their altercation took more out of her than she had expected. Never had one man evoked so many different emotions in her and she had no idea what to do about it. Maybe she needed some perspective. She pulled out her cell trying to steady her nerves which were still fluttering around her stomach. She punched in the familiar number and stood there waiting for her to answer.

"Katherine you're on, I'm really going to need that tequila." She said thinking a girls' night might just be what she needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Here's to a night without those men who shall remain nameless." Katherine said raising her glass skyward.

The girls were at El Centro in Georgetown, a three storey Mexican Restaurant with an extensive array of flavoured tequilas. They had gone all out dressed in their cutest attire already having to ward off a throng of interested men.

"Cheers!" They cried clinking glasses and shooting the amber coloured liquid.

"Woah this stuff is strong." Bonnie said her head already buzzing.

"Strong but good." Caroline laughed shooting another one quickly.

"Woah honey do you think maybe you should slow down a bit." Katherine said slightly concerned. As soon as Caroline had arrived her main aim had been to get drunk and she was well on her way.

"Last time I checked you weren't my mother kitty kat. Thank god, can you imagine the Sheriff seeing me like this."

"I can't believe your mum is a sheriff." Bonnie said. "Was she completely overprotective when you were growing up?"

"She definitely had her moments." Katherine said. "Remember that time she went out of town and we threw that party at your house only to have her come home early and go nuts."

"I think every guy was scared to date me from that moment on because they were all frightened of Sheriff Forbes." Caroline mused.

"Until Tyler of course," Katherine said.

"And look how well that turned out." She said taking another shot. "Why is my love life so messed up?"

"It's not messed up Caroline, it's just very complicated." Bonnie explained.

"I blame those Mikaelsons for this." Katherine accused sucking on a lime wedge.

"I thought they were supposed to remain nameless?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah well I'm annoyed and need to bitch." She cried. "No guy has ever avoided my calls."

"I thought you didn't care about him Katherine." Caroline said raising her eyebrows.

"I don't like Elijah, well not like that." She murmured. "I was just trying to help him and call me stupid but I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well at least he didn't accuse you of eavesdropping on his conversation and using it against him." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah that was low." Bonnie said. "He was probably just lashing out because you rejected him."

"I wasn't rejecting him personally just the circumstances."

"Yeah well to Klaus it's pretty much the same thing." Katherine said. "And remind me what is Kol's problem?" She asked looking over at Bonnie.

"He's a gorgeous, smart and witty aries." Caroline recited. "Do I have that right?"

"Ha ha." She drawled. "I'm sorry but I like to know what I'm getting myself into and with Kol I have no idea."

"Call me crazy but I thought mystery was exciting." Katherine asked. "I mean it's obvious you like your secret pen pal and he's mysterious."

"He's also someone on the other side of a computer screen." Caroline said. "He's safe because he isn't real."

"He is real Caroline trust me." Bonnie interrupted.

"I don't doubt that but you don't have to actually deal with him because he's not showing his face."

"Unlike Kol who is front and centre, which is scaring the hell out of you." Katherine added.

"I think you girls missed your calling you should have been psychologists not journalists." She replied sarcastically.

"Say what you want but maybe the reason you can't get any readings from Kol is because you're scared."

"I'm not scared am I?" She asked looking between them both. "Oh no I think I'm going to need more tequila if you're going to psycho analyse me all night."

"I thought we were supposed to be on a girls night anyway, no more talking about men." Caroline said. "Come on let's dance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Katherine this was by far you best idea." Bonnie said as they retreated to their table margaritas in hand. The three of them had been dancing up a storm creating quite a stir. They decided to take a break and found themselves on the roof top bar sitting on comfortable couches and surrounded by large heaters.

"Yeah we should make girls' night a monthly thing." Katherine said and they all chinked their glasses in agreement.

"Caroline what are you doing honey?" Bonnie asked slightly concerned noticing she had produced her cell phone and was furiously typing away.

"I am telling Klaus Mikaelson just what I think of him." She said refusing to look up and continuing to type away madly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Katherine asked. "I mean nothing good can come from drunk texting."

"Yeah well it makes me feel better." She mumbled. "I mean you should see all the colourful words I've come up with."

"I have to see this." Bonnie said leaning over and reading it through "Okay I thought you were supposed to be a journalist, that's not how you spell arrogant."

"Hey I'm drunk give me a break." She said going back to edit it, if there was anything Caroline hated it was spelling errors. Bonnie took hold of it, making some corrections of her own.

"Let me see." Katherine said excitedly snatching the phone away.

"_Klaus, I did not appreciate your false accusations earlier and think you are a smug and arrogant bastard."_

"I thought you said colourful?"

"Well mum over there censored me." She said pointing her finger at Bonnie.

"There's nothing more unattractive than swearing." She shook her head. "What are you writing?" She asked Katherine who was now writing away.

"_PS Katherine says tell your brother he's needs to be taught some manners."_

"Oooh that's totally badass!" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Says the person who censored the swearing." Katherine cried rolling her eyes. "Just for that I'm adding another line." She quickly typed something and passed it back to Caroline who laughed hysterically.

"Funny. Can you guys show me before you send it at least."

"Too late." Caroline replied a guilty look on her face.

"What did you say?" She asked nervously. "Tell me."

"_PPS It would help Bonnie if Kol could be more transparent, thanks."_

"Oh no you are out of control. I can't believe you sent that." She hissed. "This definitely calls for more tequila shots."

"Calm down Bonnie he's so not going to respond." Caroline scoffed thinking she was getting far too worked up by one little message. She went to reach for her drink and heard a loud buzz ring out from her phone. The three girls looked at each other in complete shock not expecting that to happen and so quickly too.

"Well read it." Bonnie said the suspense too much for her.

"I can't." Caroline moaned rooted to the spot.

"Oh let me." Katherine said picking it up, her face breaking out into a smile at what she was reading.

"_If you're going to insult me and my brothers the least you can do it say it to my face."_

"Oh my god, he totally called your bluff." Bonnie cried. 'What are you going to do?"

"I'm not letting him win this time." She said through gritted teeth starting to type away again. "All done, there's no way he's going to show up here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Almost a half hour had passed so the girls were fairly confident they were safe. The dance floor was packed and as usual the three of them were in the centre of it attracting a lot of male attention.

"Now why am I not surprised to find you here writhing around highly intoxicated." Klaus said coming up behind her on the dance floor and murmuring in her ear. His effect on her was instant and before she could faint in surprise he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off to a nearby table.

"You came?' She asked in shock as he finally released his arm from around her.

"Well if someone is going to insult me I much prefer they do it in person, now where were we." He said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine you're an arrogant and smug bastard and I did not appreciate your accusations today. I had some more colourful words but Bonnie censored me, speaking of which I better get back to them."

"Oh no you don't, we have to talk." He said sternly. "I was having dinner with my brothers when I got your little message and after your additional comments they decided to tag along so I think your friends are just fine." Caroline looked over noticing Kol and Elijah had joined the girls on the dance floor.

"There's nothing much else to say." She muttered feebly.

"Says the girl who sent me a drunken and abusive text." He said. "I have to say I'm quite disappointed I was expecting something much more fiery."

"You smug bastard." She cried.

"I believe we've already covered that."

"You have done nothing but turn my world upside down since I came to this damn town." She cried. "You proposition me in the elevator only to then take it back, you make a fool of me during a press conference, abuse me in front of my colleagues, coerce me into spending the night with you, draw me beautiful pictures and then say you like me."

"That's a very good synopsis Caroline, not really true but I'm willing to forgive you because you're tipsy." He smiled moving closer and placing his hands on her hips. "What you failed to mention was the part where I said I wanted to be with you."

"Well you didn't let me finish." She said always wanting to have the last word.

"Then you decided that i wasn't enough for you to take a risk." He murmured still dangerously close. "You're not the only one whose world has been turned upside down love."

All she wanted to do was reach forward and press her lips to his, desperate to feel his touch. Even with her fuzzy head Caroline knew she made a mistake and that all she wanted was Klaus.

Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea take over her body. Covering her mouth she took off towards the bathroom and threw herself into the nearest cubicle. As she felt the contents of her stomach come back up she realised the night couldn't get any more embarrassing than this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"I resent your inference that I have no manners." Elijah said peering at Katherine closely.

"Oh so ignoring someone's calls is considered polite these days is it?" She shot back.

"I've been busy with work."

"Yes that's always your excuse isn't it?" She asked. "Here I thought we were becoming friends." She noticed his face soften considerably.

"We are." He murmured obviously taken aback by her comment. "Okay I may have been avoiding you slightly."

"I knew it." She said waving her finger accusingly in his direction.

"It wasn't because of you it's more the fear of just what exactly you are planning on teaching me."

"I'm doing it for your own benefit, I mean don't you want a girlfriend someday?" She asked her brown eyes staring deeply into his.

"It's never really bothered me that much." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Well not as much as it seems to bother to you Miss Pierce."

"I think you deserve happiness, just like the rest of us."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you to care so much for my happiness." He said warmly.

"I can't help myself I'm just too caring for my own good." She chuckled attempting to lighten the situation. "Plus if you must know I'm more excited about beating you in fencing."

"Oh really?" He said raising his eyebrows. "You're on, how does the day after tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds perfect." She smiled. "Now make yourself useful Mr Mikaelson and come dance with me."

"This isn't really my type of music." He said uncomfortably,

"Stop complaining you big baby." She laughed pulling him towards her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're even more bossy when you're drunk?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"I can't believe you of all people think I need to be more transparent." Kol said scratching his head in confusion.

"I didn't write that." Bonnie said attempting to dig herself out of her predicament.

"Sure you didn't." He said cocking his left eyebrow. "I mean you can talk you are probably the most mysterious person I know."

"It's more like a spiritual transparency I suppose."

"What the hell does that mean?" He cried in frustration. "It would be nice if you could just be straight with me for once."

"I know and I'm sorry I've been like that. I'm just a little guarded when it comes to meeting new people."

"You realise this is the third time we've met now, I mean I'm pretty much old news surely." He joked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes I'm definitely warming to you." She smiled liking having him so close. "Unless that's just the buzz from all the tequila."

"Ouch hit a guy where it hurts." He quipped. "If it's that good maybe I need some tequila too."

"Come over to the bar then, it's on me." She said pulling him with her. "It's the least I could do after making you come out."

"You're on." He said smiling at her. "Although don't think you buying me a tequila counts as a real date."

"Is that your sneaky way of asking me out?"

"Yes and I promise I'll be well-behaved, no corny lines and I can even try and be more spiritually transparent, whatever the hell that means, if that's what you really want."

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't have to bring me home you know." She mumbled as he helped her inside her front door. "I wanted to stay out, I mean I was having fun."

"Yes fun being sick." He chuckled. "Anyway I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Who knew you could be such a gentleman?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know Caroline." He said. "Now where is your bedroom?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And why exactly do you need to know where my bedroom is?" She baulked.

"To get you into bed of course." He said rolling his eyes. "Trust me I'm not trying to sleep with you love." She felt like he had just slapped her in the face with that comment. Caroline didn't expect to feel so upset by his rejection. For all his sweet gestures and beautiful words over the past few weeks he didn't even want her.

"Fine." She stalked off towards her room. If he didn't want her she was going to at least make him realise just what he was missing. She began to busy herself peeling her little black dress off slowly.

"Woah what are you doing Caroline?" He cried walking through her doorway and covering his eyes instinctively. Great he didn't even want to see her naked anymore, could her night get any worse?

"I'm getting changed, I mean this is my bedroom last time I checked." She mumbled wiggling out of her dress and starting to pull it over her head. "You know you're free to leave." She said her voice muffled from the fabric over her face.

As she tried to pull the dress over her head Caroline realised she was stuck and it wasn't budging anytime soon. She began to breath deeply trying to suck in as much air as she could. Caroline had always been slightly claustrophobic and this wasn't the ideal situation.

"Need some help there love?" She heard him say.

"I told you to leave." She grumbled in desperate need of his help but not willing to admit she needed assistance. Suddenly she felt the dress come free and go over her head. Caroiine closed her eyes almost too scared to look him in the eye given she was only dressed in her lacy black bra set. Why did this seem like such a good idea only a few moments ago?

She steeled her nerves and opened them slowly realising he had his eyes squeezed shut. She wasn't sure whether to take it as a good or bad thing. Either he was being a gentleman or he didn't find her attractive, Caroline really hoped it was the former. She quickly grabbed her blue nightie from under her pillow and threw it over the top. It was still fairly skimpy but at least it covered a little more skin.

"Can I look now?" He asked his voice unmistakably low and husky.

"Yes." She replied watching him open his eyes and look over her body devouring every curve that was impossible to hide in her brief scrap of clothing.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He asked completely entranced and unable to look away.

"I'm okay now, you can go." She said satisfied that she still had it. He looked around for the first time taking in her all white bedroom including her old maroon pom-poms, the numerous stuffed toys on her bed and the collage of photos stuck all over her mirror. He walked over and perused all her photos, his finger tracing slowly over one of her.

"You were Miss Mystic Falls?" He asked incredulously looking at her through the mirror and making her blush.

"Yes why is that so hard to believe?" She said defensively.

"It's not actually." He murmured. "You look beautiful in this picture." Caroline felt her face getting hotter and jumped into bed quickly so she could hide her face under the covers.

"Wow your mum looks pretty scary in her full sheriff get-up." He chuckled. "She doesn't actually use that gun does she?"

"Only if someone gets on her wrong side." She joked. "I've had a few ex-boyfriends that have mysteriously gone missing."

"Pity Tyler wasn't one of them." He teased. "I take it this is him?" He asked pointing towards one photo of her with a brunette.

"That would be him." He walked over and sat on her bed making Caroline increasingly nervous.

"I don't understand why you keep a photo of your ex boyfriend, a cheating one I might add." He said quietly and she swore she could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Don't start with that Klaus." She said raising her eyebrows. "Tyler was a big part of my life for so long it would seem strange not having him up there with everything else from my past."

"I've never met anyone who has kept a photo of their ex before."

"What you have no old girlfriend photos lying around the place?" She asked more curious than anything.

"Um no." He replied shortly obviously not wanting to go into further detail. "So who's this little guy?" He asked looking at her teddy bear tucked up beside her.

"That is Paddington."

"You realise the actual Paddington Bear doesn't look like this right?"

"I know that." She replied rolling her eyes. "I used to love Paddington Bear when I was little and really wanted one but I had to settle for this guy and so I named him Paddington in honour of the real one."

"That's so sad." He said shaking his head. "If you grew up in England that's all you could get."

"Rub it in why don't you."

"Sorry." He said. "So these are all your most treasured things then?"

"Maybe not my most treasured things but that's what people have a top drawer for I suppose." She laughed watching his eyes dart over to it. "And don't you even think about it mister."

"No I think I've had a pretty good tour of your life already." He noticed her yawning. "But I think you need to go to sleep considering you're going to have a big hangover in the morning." He said reaching over and slowly caressing her golden hair.

"Sweet dreams Caroline." He murmured.

She wanted to stay awake and talk all night but she could feel her eyes fluttering closed. She felt him place a soft kiss on her temple and before she knew it the room faded to darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the love last chapter, I like hearing your comments so keep them coming. Believe it or not I'm back with another chapter, yes really! Please don't get used to it though. I've been bed-ridden and sick with a virus and had nothing to do the last week but write! I wish I could just do this all day and night and not have to work for a living : )**

**Chapter 9: Political Persuasion **

"If I'd known you were going to be this bad I would have stayed in bed." Klaus joked running a circle around Stefan and shooting a two pointer.

"I forgot how bloody cheerful you are in the morning." Stefan scowled. "Someone certainly woke up on the right side of the bed."

"I did have a restful sleep I suppose."

"It just seems like such a change since I saw you at the Capitol yesterday ready to kill Caroline with your bare hands."

"I wasn't that bad." He scoffed earning a look from Stefan. "Fine she just has this way of pushing my buttons."

"Clearly." He joked. "Although you don't seem to mind it at all." Klaus smiled unable to hold it in any longer. After the ball Klaus had lost all hope of them working things out. He had never imagined that one text message could have such an effect on him.

He'd been angry obviously, not to mention moody, unrelenting and slightly possessed as Lexi put it the next day. Even if someone upset him Klaus would refuse to show it outwardly, let alone take it out on the people around him, but Caroline was different. She had hurt him and he had no idea how to handle it.

Finding her article the following day had tipped him over the edge. He'd managed to refrain from texting, emailing, phoning or storming the Post offices again but when he'd seen Caroline on his turf he'd been unable to stop himself.

Klaus knew it was stupid to blame her for leaking the story, he knew Graham had threatened to go to the media anyway and given how discreet he'd been on the phone there's now way she would've put it together. He just wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him and his accusations had the required effect. Strangely enough though it didn't make him feel any better.

Receiving her drunken message later that night had been a blessing of sorts. It proved to him that, even in her state, she had feelings for him and he couldn't help but confront her. Although things hadn't gone to plan Klaus knew he was wearing her down, albeit slowly. He had to admit Caroline was extremely cute when she was drunk, not to mention highly entertaining, which had been an added bonus.

Well until she had to go and start stripping in front of him. Klaus had to control every urge inside him to not pick her up, throw her onto the bed and ravish her all night. It took every last shred of his willpower to close his eyes so she didn't think he was taking advantage of the situation. It didn't help that what he had briefly seen was emblazoned on his brain tormenting his every moment since.

"I thought we were here to play basketball." He said breaking out of his Caroline trance. "I mean someone promised me a competitive match but so far it's looking pretty one sided."

"I also conveniently forgot what a smartarse you are." He groaned sitting down on the concrete in defeat. Stefan and Klaus were at playing at Rose Park in Georgetown and at this early hour it was practically empty.

"Nobody likes a poor loser Stefan." He laughed shooting a three pointer and joining him on the ground. "What's got into you? I mean you were never as good as me but I seem to recall you being a little better than that sorry display."

"Something has been worrying me since the ball if you must know." Stefan said nervous about what he was going to say.

"Really? Let me guess you got turned down a few too many times." He joked. "There are plenty more fish in the sea mate."

"I resent that." He cried. "No if you must know it involves Rebekah." Klaus immediately felt bad for his friend knowing he still wasn't over her and that the ball must have dredged up a lot of unresolved feelings.

"I'm sorry Stefan." He apologised. "After everything you guys went through it must have been tough seeing her again."

"I'm a big boy Klaus, that wasn't the problem." He shot back defensively. "It has to do with her husband."

"Alexander?"

"Yes Alexander." He mumbled hating the sound of his name. "He saw us talking and just went crazy."

"Yes unfortunately Alexander has a slight temper, especially after a few drinks." He drawled thinking how much he disliked the guy.

"So you know he's unstable?"

"I'm not sure I'd say unstable but he's definitely very protective of Rebekah."

"Klaus this is much more than petty jealousy." He cried. "Did you ever think that maybe he…"

"He what?" He asked suddenly interested. "Just tell me Stefan."

"That maybe he's violent towards Rebekah?"

"Where did you get that from?" He asked his eyes widening. "Did she say something to you the other night?"

"No not as such." He murmured. "It was just the way he spoke to her and the fear in her eyes. It almost reminded me of…."

"Mikael." He whispered. "I've certainly noticed how unhappy she is but I think his bark is definitely worst than his bite."

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "Are you sure about that?" Klaus stood up the anxiety beginning to swirl around violently in his stomach. Had he missed something?

"We've tried to get her to leave him numerous times and she says that she's fine." He cried. "I never thought…"

"It isn't your fault man." Stefan said standing up to meet his gaze. "If Alexander is hitting her she's obviously too scared to leave him so pretends everything is okay for your benefit."

"Why didn't I see this?" He growled in frustration. "After everything that happened with Mikael I should have know,"

"I think you're just too close." He said trying to soothe his fears. "Rebekah has always been a good actress Klaus and can make anyone believe what she wants."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He shouted. "Did you notice anything else?"

"She tried to place her hand on his at one point and he slapped it away." He said closing his eyes at the bad memory.

"That bastard, he's dead!" Klaus cried stalking off.

"Stop Klaus." He screamed. "We have no real proof, you can't just rush over there like this."

"So what do you suggest I do Stefan?" He asked. "My stupidity has already allowed this thing to go on and I can't sit by and let it keep happening."

"By rushing over there in this state you'll just anger Alexander and you know who'll be on the receiving end of his punishment. " He gulped. They were both silent the visual too much to bear.

"Klaus you need to speak to Rebekah alone and ask her straight out what's happening." He implored. "Hopefully she'll open up to you, I mean you two have always been close."

"We were close." He murmured. "What makes you think she'll tell me after all this time?"

"We can only hope."

"Thanks man." He said smiling slightly. "I can always count on you to protect my sister even after all this time."

"I'd do the same thing for anyone."

"Maybe but when it comes to my sister I know she's safe with you,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Rebekah this is the fifth time I've called." He yelled into the phone. "Call me back we need to talk." He disconnected feeling completely out of control.

He had a feeling she was ignoring his calls on purpose and he was too afraid to turn up at her house given Alexander was probably there. Klaus could have kicked himself for being so blind, he knew Alexander wasn't the nicest person but he never imagined the extent of his temper.

His poor sister had dealt with nothing but abuse in her life, emotional abuse from their father and now something possibly worse from her husband. It was like history was repeating itself all over again. He balled his hands up into fists thinking how much his father had approved of Alexander. No wonder they were pretty much one in the same man.

Klaus hit the nearest wall feeling his anger spiralling out of control. All he wanted to do was hurt Alexander just like he'd been hurting his sister. He sat down on the nearest bench his head in his hands knowing he had to calm down before he did something he'd regret. He looked at his phone again willing it to ring but knowing it wouldn't. He dialled Rebekah's number listening to her recorded message again. Considering he'd already left four messages he hung up defeatedly.

He looked at his watch noticing the time and realising he had a date to keep even if he didn't feel much like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus knocked for about the tenth time on the red door. He had a feeling someone else was trying to avoid him. He had no intention of giving in so continued to knock.

She eventually opened the door peeking out from above the sliver latch. The redness in her eyes spoke volumes about how she was feeling at that moment.

"Why don't you look so happy to see me?" He grinned. "Come on love didn't you see my note?" Even though she seemed hostile Klaus couldn't deny that seeing Caroline cheered him up slightly.

"I thought you were joking." She grumbled.

"I told you before I mean everything I say."

"You realise I'm highly hung over, don't you?" She growled. "Which means nauseous, irritable and extremely sensitive to light. I hardly think that I'm in the mood to go anywhere with you."

"Oh I don't know I think that just makes you more of a challenge, and you know how much I love one of those."

"Yes I suppose I do." She drawled. "Fine enter at your own peril." She unlatched the door and let him inside.

He looked down noticing she was hugging a fluffy white robe around her but couldn't mistake the blue nightie peeking out that had been haunting his dreams. She shut the door allowing the robe to open slightly. On closer inspection Klaus could make out her taut nipples straining through the sheer fabric, she'd obviously lost her underwear since he'd seen her last. He looked away trying to contain his arousal.

"Well if you insist on taking me out in this state I should probably change." She said walking towards her bedroom. "Where exactly are you planning on taking me?"

"Something casual is fine." He replied. "Although it's cold out so you're going to need your coat."

"Gee thanks mum." She joked "You really must be desperate wanting to take out someone that's hung over."

"Yes well desperate times and all that…" He chuckled. Klaus walked over to the sideboard taking in all the photos of Caroline and Katherine making stupid faces to the camera unable to stop himself from laughing.

When she fell asleep he went into nurse mode locating a bucket, some pain killers and filling a glass with water to leave by her bed just in case. His eyes wandered over to the drawer she had mentioned. Klaus tried to contain his curiosity but in the end he was unable to resist.

The drawer was about half way open when he spied the familiar picture. A big smile broke out on his face knowing that she considered his sketch one of her most treasured belongings. Klaus shut the drawer immediately realising he'd seen enough. Klaus looked over at her sleeping peacefully and knew he needed to see her again so had left her a note saying he'd pick her up the next day.

He thought back to his talk with Stefan and given everything he'd heard that morning it probably wasn't the best timing but Klaus always kept his promises.

She emerged sometime later looking gorgeous as usual. She wore dark skinny denim jeans, tan ballet flats and a cream jumper. She had piled her wavy hair up into a ponytail and he noticed her face was make-up free. He stood there looking at her for what seemed like hours unable to speak. She looked at him then down at herself self-consciously.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "It's the best I can do with a hangover."

"You look beautiful.' He murmured without hesitation.

"Okay." She replied trying to contain the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "Let's get this over and done with."

"Has anyone ever told you how charming you are love?"

"Constantly." She muttered shutting the door behind them and putting on her obligatory sunglasses to ward off the invading light. "So where are you taking me?"

'Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that now would it?" He replied mysteriously. They got into his black range rover and drove away watching as the scenery passed them.

"So where was Katherine this morning?" He asked curiously. "Don't tell me my brother has some actual charm buried under that suit."

"They're just friends apparently." She said unconvinced. "She came in not long after me last night, I swear she can have so much alcohol and it does absolutely nothing. She's out running as we speak."

"Unlike her room mate."

"Rub it in why don't you." She said rolling her eyes. "I can't help that I'm a light weight."

"That's an understatement love."

"Hey I'm never that bad someone just had the nerve to make me angry and so I needed to de-stress"

"I'm confused, I thought you made me mad first?"

"Yes then you had the nerve to retaliate." She shot back. "Anyway where are you taking me?"

"You're not very patient are you Caroline?"

"No apparently it's not one of my best traits." She muttered. "You did bring a bucket right?" She asked suddenly looking around nervously.

"Oh no." He cried madly searching for some place to stop the car so she could be sick.

"I was just joking." She laughed at his panicked face.

"That's so not funny." He growled his eyes now firmly focused on the road.

"Really because I thought it was hilarious." She teased. "That's what you get for keeping secrets from me."

"Well I was going to give you a hint but now I'm not telling you anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Wow." She murmured as they looked over the large green expanse in front of them. "I can't believe I've never been to Arlington National Cemetery before." Klaus looked at the white grave stones dotted over the undulating grounds realising it had been far too long since he last visited.

"Well I'm glad I could bring you here then."

"I have to say a cemetery is a rather unusual choice for a date." Caroline said still taken by the view in front of her.

"Is this a date?" He asked curiously watching Caroline blush profusely. "I wasn't sure what it was, you know given all your hostility before."

"Well I am hung over." She grumbled. "Why don't we just call this an outing?"

"Okay an outing it is." He mumbled slightly disappointed by her correction. "Come on let me give you the grand tour."

"I thought that's what they had guides for?" She asked a smile tugging on her lips. "I mean I wouldn't want you to give me the wrong information or anything."

"Ouch." He said hitting his chest like she'd upset him. "I've been on a few tours of this place and I'll have you know that I've picked up a few things."

"Really? Well I'm all ears." They toured the grounds looking at the white marked graves of all the fallen servicemen and women. Arlington never failed to evoke so much emotion and even on his umpteenth visit Klaus still felt so moved. Klaus shared the things he'd heard at numerous graves, stories of bravery, heartbreak and even young love lost. He noticed tears gathering in Caroline's eyes and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Given this was just an outing he thought better of it.

"I can't believe I'm at the Eternal Flame." She said in disbelief. The John F Kennedy Memorial was one of the main attractions at Arlington. "I've always wanted to see this."

"I thought you might." He smiled. "You know President Kennedy wasn't supposed to be buried here. He actually visited this site in 1963 and admired the peaceful atmosphere so it was fitting he was laid to rest here instead."

"Well he was right." She murmured looking around at the site that was perched on the hillside below Arlington House and looked directly over at the Washington Monument and Lincoln Memorial.

"It was actually his wife Jacqueline Kennedy who insisted on an eternal flame to mark this spot."

"I never knew his two deceased children were buried here as well." She said looking at their names by the former President's side.

"Apparently President Kennedy wanted to be buried with his family just like President Lincoln had."

"How do you know all of this?" She asked curiously. "It's like you're an encyclopaedia or something."

"I told you I've been on a few tours." He said slightly embarrassed. "Plus I may have a photographic memory so historical facts tend to just stick in here whether I like it or not." He pointed to his head.

"Of course you have a photographic memory." She said. "I mean is there nothing you can't do?"

"Honestly I can't cook to save myself." He laughed. "Elijah tried but apparently I'm a lost cause."

"Well that's what take-out is for." She joked. "If you ask Katherine I'm also terrible but I'm pretty damn good at ordering in."

"Something we have in common finally." He said. "Now come on back to the tour."

"Why does it suddenly feel like I'm on a school field trip and the teacher is telling me off for talking too much?"

"Well it's not like we're on a date or anything so today is more about the educational benefits." He teased steering her away and towards Bobby Kennedy's gravesite.

They finally made it to the top of the Cemetery and the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier for the Changing of the Guard Ceremony, which never failed to give Klaus goose bumps.

"The memorial honours three unknown soldiers from both World Wars and the Korean War that were buried without being identified. There was also a soldier from the Vietnam War here but he was identified in 1994." He informed her while they waited for the ceremony to bell rang out and a hushed anticipation fell over the crowd. The soldiers on guard emerged to begin the ceremony.

"The Changing of the Guard happens every half hour during summer but at the moment it's on the hour." He said. "If you notice the guard doesn't wear any rank insignia on his uniform out of respect for the unknown soldiers just in case they outrank him."

Klaus had seen the ceremony numerous times and as a result found himself watching Caroline's reaction instead. She was totally immersed in the ritual and he couldn't help but smile that he was the one to show her this.

After the ceremony that walked back slowly towards the exit and down the hill weaving their way amongst the graves, making up stories about who lay buried there.

"Thank you for bringing me here Klaus." She said shyly. "It definitely puts things into perspective."

"Oh you mean that grouchy reception you gave me at your house earlier." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes you have this amazing way of guilt tripping me." She joked. "First the sleep out and now Arlington."

"Well I try." He teased nudging her playfully.

"There are so many people who've had to deal with so much and it's far too easy to take every day things for granted."

"Yeah that's for sure." Klaus said her words meaning so much to him today. He pulled out his phone impatiently noticing yet again he had no missed calls from Rebekah.

"You've been checking that thing all afternoon." She noticed. "Are you waiting for your girlfriend to call?"

"Yes one of the many." He teased. "No I'm just waiting for a call from a certain sister which doesn''t seem to be forthcoming."

"Really?" She asked curiously. "You've never really told me much about her."

"Not too much to say." He said quietly. "She's bossy not to mention constantly meddling in my love life."

"Ah I remember now, the Valentine's date." She said smiling at the memory of their first meeting.

"Yes and she still hasn't let me live that one down." He muttered. "Although she does have her good moments I suppose. Rebekah can be extremely loyal and fiercely protective of her big brothers."

"Sounds like she'd have to be pretty bossy to put up with all of you." She laughed. "I heard she and Stefan met up again at the ball, that can't have been easy."

"No it wasn't." He sighed thinking about their talk earlier. "He's worried about Rebekah though."

"What did he say to you?" She asked curiously. Klaus had a feeling she might have known more than she was letting on but couldn't be bothered getting into it. If anything it was easier he didn't have to start over.

"He's, um, worried that her husband might hurt her." He whispered hating having to say the words aloud because it made them that much more real.

"Do you think he might?"

"I don't know." He cried throwing his hands up in the air. "Do you think if I did I would have let her stay with him all this time?"

"Of course not." She soothed. "If someone wants to keep something hidden they will do everything in their power to make that happen."

"Yeah well if I'd been focusing more on her than my stupid Senate run then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation." Caroline turned towards him, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"This is not your fault." She said. "You have to stop blaming yourself and focus on what's important right now, which is your sister." Klaus searched her blue eyes amazed by her ability to calm him down. He eventually nodded knowing she was right.

"Well I've tried calling her and left numerous urgent messages." He rambled. "I'm not sure what else I can do except for going over there and beating the hell out of Alexander."

"By the sounds of it between your father and Alexander your sister has been surrounded by enough angry men." She said her gaze still focused on him. "You don't want to be another one do you?"

"Of course not." He spluttered. "I'm angry at him not Rebekah." He seethed sitting on the grass in frustration and throwing his phone down next to him. Caroline sat down facing him and instinctively placed her hands in his.

"Yes that's evident but she doesn't need you barrelling in there and acting just as crazy as them."

"So what do you think I should do then?"

"You need to take a softer approach if you want Rebekah to confide in you." She implored. "You need to be better than them."

He looked at her closely thinking about what she was saying and how much sense it made. Of course Rebekah wasn't going to confide in him while he was leaving angry messages on her phone.

"Maybe you could try calling again and this time be less angry and more caring." She said picking up his phone that he'd discarded on the ground and passing it to him.

Klaus took the phone and dialled the familiar number not surprised when it went to voice mail. Caroline smiled at him encouragingly.

"Rebekah it's me again. I really want to catch up with you, I'll even let you question me extensively about my love life." He smiled looking at Caroline. "Call me." Klaus disconnected looking to Caroline for her thoughts.

"Much better." She smiled. "You never know it might actually work."

"Thanks Caroline."

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"For calming me down and making me see just how crazy I was being."

"I'm more than happy to tell you how crazy you're being." She joked.

Klaus noticed a stray piece of her hair in her eyes and instinctively moved it away and their eyes locked. Klaus cupped her cheek and leaned in closer his lips dangerously close to hers. She remained frozen to the spot unable to move away if she tried. He smiled at her knowing the moment he'd been waiting for all day had finally come.

Klaus felt his phone buzz indicating a new text message. He reluctantly checked the screen but was happy to see it was from Rebekah. She always did have impeccable timing. "Sorry." He coughed nervously then read it aloud.

"_Seeing as you don't seem to be giving up anytime soon meet me at 5 at Le Bon. I'm preparing those questions about your love life as we speak."_

Klaus chuckled thinking how even with everything she'd been dealing with his sister always had a great sense of humour. "I think that means I'm going to have to cut this outing short." He said sending her an apologetic glance.

"I'll forgive you just this once." She smiled pulling him up with her, Klaus could feel his whole arm tingle from her touch. He knew Caroline Forbes was going to be the death of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"I never knew you to be so persistent Niklaus." She drawled as he approached her table. "I mean five messages and eight missed calls."

"Yes well you are a hard woman to catch obviously." He said sitting down across from her at the table. "How are you?"

"I'm fine although your sudden interest in my well being is putting me off slightly."

"Hey I care." He cried.

"Of course you do Nik." She replied suddenly finding her menu very interesting. "Now what are we having?"

"So how is everything going with you and Alexander?" He started trying to break the ice gently.

"Let me guess you've been speaking to Stefan about the altercation at the ball and now you're all concerned about me." She said never one to beat around the bush.

'Well he was quite upset by what he saw."

"What did he see?" She asked. "You and I both know Alexander is the jealous type especially after a few drinks."

"Yes but it didn't give him the right to treat you that way."

"You're imaging things and you can tell Stefan the same thing." She muttered still gazing fixatedly on her menu.

"Oh really why can't you look at me then?" He asked curiously. She looked up immediately never one to refuse a challenge. "You can't blame us for being worried little sister."

"Well even though it's misguided I do appreciate your concern." She said. "Now about this love life?"

"No you can't just change the subject like that." He said growing increasingly impatient by her denials. "Does Alexander hit you?" He cried in desperation. She hesitated for a moment and Klaus swore he saw a dark shadow cross her face.

"No of course not Niklaus, keep your voice down." She hissed looking around the room. "I don't know where you got an absurd idea like that." She snapped.

"Well Stefan seems to think…"

"Stefan seems to think an awful lot considering he barely knows Alexander and hasn't been in our lives for a very long time."

"He's just looking out for you Rebekah, like he always does." He noticed a slight smile on her lips.

"Well it's none of his business."

"When it comes to you Rebekah he can't help himself, surely you know that by now."

"I'm surprised given how father treated him." She murmured.

"He's a lot tougher than you think."

"Yes well he wasn't holding back the other night, he's still very angry not just at father but me too, not that I blame him of course."

"He's hurt Rebekah but for some reason he still cares about you so much, doesn't that tell you something?"

"It says he needs to move on." She said quietly. "I mean I have with Alexander."

"Yes and look how well that has worked out for you Rebekah." He said pointedly. "You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I know but I have nothing to tell you Nik." She reiterated. "The subject is closed and if you continue with this line of questioning I'll leave." Klaus knew better than to mess with his sister. "Now back to your love life, how is your journalist friend?"

Klaus rolled his eyes knowing the only person more stubborn than him was his sister and she wasn't budging. He really should have known she wouldn't break so easily. Either they did have it wrong or needed to employ some new tactics to draw out the information. Klaus wracked his brain for an alternative plan of attack smiling slightly realising he might just have the solution.

"Good."

"Okay you said I could question you extensively and just so you know one word answers aren't going to cut it Niklaus." She sighed. "What's happening between you two?"

"We're friends." He replied shortly earning an annoyed look from his sibling. "We are, well at the moment."

"So what's stopping you then?" She asked leaning closer obviously enjoying this intimate insight into her brother's love life.

"Her conscience mainly." He said. "She's worried how a relationship might negatively impact on our careers."

"She's worried about the conflict of interest." She murmured. "Well it's good to know she isn't going into this lightly."

"I'm glad someone thinks that's a good thing." He muttered impatiently. "Yes we'd have to be more discreet but we're both professionals and can still do our jobs."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes Rebekah numerous times." He said frustrated. "I'm not sure what else I can do."

"You're not going to just give up are you?" She asked. "I mean I thought you were more persistent than that."

"I have no intention of giving up." He smiled thinking about their amazing day together.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled although Klaus could sense some sadness behind it. "Now if we could just get Kol and Elijah sorted everything would be perfect."

Klaus rolled his eyes thinking about which poor brother she'd turn her attention to next, if he did manage to win Caroline over. He just hoped that would be the case.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I'm finally feeling better. Thank you for all your kind wishes for a speedy recovery, even you MsCindz ; ) and also to my nurse Kjsama for those helpful tips. **

**I feel slightly bad chillwithJyl that I distracted you from studying for your mid-term exam but having said that you probably aced it anyway : ) **

**Also to Mia; yes your wish is my command, you'll find some Kalijah interaction below. **

**Chapter 10: Political Persuasion**

"Find anything interesting?" Katherine asked coming up behind Caroline who was intently searching the Chicago Tribune website.

"Well there was an armed robbery, an arson attack and a drive-by shooting and that was only over night."

"How exactly do the happenings in Chicago impact on us again?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Caroline had been scouring the internet for news on a certain Senator. Klaus had returned to his home state a few weeks earlier and Caroline missed him, even if she didn't want to admit it openly.

She realised just how much she had become accustomed to him being around, not to mention all of their friendly bickering. Then he had to disappear just when things were getting interesting. After Arlington she had been unable to stop thinking about him. Klaus continued to surprise her and she found herself secretly wondering what he was going to do next.

Caroline knew she had no right to miss him given she'd been the one to put a stop to things between them but she did, terribly. She couldn't believe she'd reverted to stalking him on the internet. So far she'd learned that he'd officiated at a citizenship ceremony, opened a new women's shelter and even paid a visit to an elderly resident at a nursing home for her 100th birthday.

"Of course it does, I mean everything has a political consequence Kitty Kat."

"Yeah sure it does." She replied entirely unconvinced. "So how is everything going on the political front?"

"Fairly uneventful now both the House and Senate have finished sitting and everyone has returned to their home states." She groaned. "I swear it's like the population of DC halves when they're not in session."

"That's because it pretty much does." She said. "Which means not a lot of salacious gossip either."

"So how is Elijah going then?"

"He's coming along nicely, I have to say the first few lessons were a little hairy but things seem to be back on track."

"What did he stab you accidentally?"

"I actually meant on the relationship 101. He's stopped butting in when I'm talking which is progress in itself." She chuckled. "As for the fencing, apparently I'm a natural."

"He's probably just being nice and letting you win."

"I don't think nice is part of his vocabulary Care." She said shaking her head. "That man doesn't like to lose, especially to a woman."

"So when is the next lesson?"

"After work actually." She said looking at her watch excitedly. "I know this is the third night I've been out this week, sorry roomie."

"That's okay, go and stab Elijah for me." She said watching her friend flounce away. As happy as she was for Katherine and her newfound interest Caroline missed their time together. The fact that Stefan was also out of town on assignment for the NBA Playoffs wasn't helping her boredom either. She realised that if she had another distraction she wouldn't be missing Klaus so much. Well that's what she kept telling herself.

Caroline knew it was crazy given she'd only known him for such a short time but she found her mind constantly wandering to him and what he was doing, hence the internet stalking. She was also secretly worried that maybe he'd found someone new in Chicago, someone much hotter and without her hang-ups.

"You know Klaus will be back soon right?" Bonnie came over reading her mind as usual.

"Yes but that doesn't change anything."

"Well only if you don't let it Caroline." She said. "Kol said that Klaus has been just as grumpy if that makes you feel any better."

"Are you implying that I'm grumpy?" She joked narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Of course I am." She quipped. "He just mentioned that Klaus has been like a bear with a sore head lately."

"Well it's probably got nothing to do with me." She murmured thinking maybe it was his brotherly concern for Rebekah.

Caroline had no idea what was going on given he was out of town and they'd had no contact. For some reason she felt like it wasn't her place to ask although that hadn't stopped her from peppering Stefan with questions. He told her before he left that Klaus hadn't been able to get through to Rebekah and they were working out their next move.

Sometimes Caroline wished he'd just send her a quick text message or email so she knew he was thinking about her. She felt like they'd had a moment at Arlington but maybe she was wrong. She also knew she had no right to expect anything since she hadn't contacted him either. Caroline had come close enough times but chickened out at the last moment.

"Well Kol has been distracted himself lately if it makes you feel any better."

"Do I detect some trouble in paradise already?"

"No it's mainly work related; I suppose that's what you get for working at the Pentagon." She chuckled. "As for us we're taking things very slow so there isn't really anything to disrupt yet."

"How long are you going to make him wait Bonnie?" She asked curiously. "I think he's more than proven himself to you."

"Well I still can't read him." She mumbled in frustration. "Although you'll be happy to know I'm slowly coming to terms with that. I don't know it's just…."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about your crazy pen pal again?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, okay maybe just a little. It does make it difficult to forget the guy when he's still bombarding your inbox with annoying messages."

"You realise that's what a spam filter is for right?" She said rolling her eyes. "Don't forget this is the guy who constantly infuriates you and mocks all of your beliefs."

"I know it's weird right?" She said shaking her head. "I think I've just become so used to our banter."

"So you and Kol don't have that?"

"We definitely have moments but I think we're both too scared to offend each other this early." She said. "Usually I can just skip over this awkward stage because I can read the guy's mind."

"I think he must really like you then if that's the case." She laughed. "Kol doesn't seem like the type to hold back for anyone."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Look I think you need to give him a chance, maybe you could just put something out there and see if you get a bite." She joked.

"I can't believe you're suggesting I pick a fight."

"A little arguing is healthy for the relationship. I don't think I could handle something so boring and mundane all the time." She said while Bonnie nodded in agreement. "So if Kol is busy how about we watch some chick flicks and work on your plan of attack?"

"Sorry Caroline, we're going out for the first time in a week because he actually has the night off."

"That's okay Bonnie." She smiled thinking just how sad her life had become. "I look forward to hearing all about your argument in full detail tomorrow." Caroline swivelled around in her chair and tried to focus on the article she was writing. How had her life become so boring so quickly? She really needed to get a hobby.

Caroline heard the ding from her computer signalling she had new email. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw his name appear on her screen feeling the anticipation welling inside. She excitedly clicked on his email titled _"Take-Out."_

"_I'm trying to decide what to order for dinner tonight and given your skills in the area I thought I'd find out what you thought."_

"_That's quite a serious question you have there."_

"_I know exactly why I'm coming to you for your extensive knowledge and advice."_

"_There's so much to choose from though." _

"_Well how about if I narrowed it down to Indian, pizza or Thai." _

"_Definitely pizza. I mean if the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles love it you can't go wrong." _

"_Yes very true, I was always partial to Leonardo myself."_

"_Why am I not surprised? He was always the boring and responsible turtle."_

"_Oh and let me guess you liked Michelangelo because he was so fun and irresponsible." _

"_You know me too well. Stefan tells me that famous Chicago deep dish pizza is to die for so I think you need to get one of them, extra cheese." _

"_You've never had deep dish before?"_

"_No, but if you're ordering in maybe you could send a couple of pieces my way?"_

"_No dinner plans then?"_

"_Not yet but the night is still young." _

"_Tease." _

"_Why am I the tease? You were the one tempting me with deep dish pizza the last time I checked. So why the take-out dilemma?"_

"_I have a dinner meeting with Congresswoman Hayes so I thought I'd get a female perspective on food." _

Caroline winced at the sound of her name. Vanessa Hayes was a very attractive Republican, not to mention a real man-eater from all reports. Her reputation in DC was well-known given she'd slept with half the Congress. Suddenly she felt sick with worry realising that her earlier fears may have been warranted. The only thing worse than a dinner meeting was one that involved take-out behind closed doors.

"_Surely if you're going to have dinner the least you can do is go out and buy her something better than take-out." _Caroline thought maybe suggesting a public place would stop anything untoward from happening.

"_I suppose I could take her to this cosy trattoria I know, it's quiet so our work won't be interrupted." _Caroline groaned immediately worried that she had put ideas in his head.

"_Well you enjoy that, I should probably go and do some work." _Caroline really didn't want to keep emailing if this was the chosen topic of conversation, even if he was just doing it to make her jealous which she hoped.

"_So seeing as you don't have anything on would you fancy a yoga class tonight?"_ First he flaunts another woman in her face then implies she has no life, and what the hell did yoga have to do with it? She was tempted not to respond but her curiosity was too strong.

"_Mmmm that was certainly an interesting segue."_

"_I just thought you might want to go to this particular class in Capitol Hill which, purely coincidentally, my sister will also be attending." _

"_Let me get this straight you're trying to get me to spy on your sister?"_ Caroline couldn't believe after all that he had the nerve to ask a favour; although given everything that was happening with Rebekah she understood his concern.

"_I think spying is a little extreme. Given I'm out of town I'm a little worried and would like someone to check-up on her for me." _

"_Why not send in Kol? I mean I could just imagine him dressed in a leotard and stretching with a class full of women. He'd be in his element."_

"_I would definitely pay to see that but I hardly think that would be subtle. My sister will see right through that ploy." _

"_You realise I hate yoga right?" _

"_Well given it takes a whole lot of patience I'm not at all surprised."_

"_Okay just so you know insulting me isn't going to get me to do what you want."_

"_Sorry love, did I happen to mention you're the most patient person I know?"_

"_Now you're just lying."_

"_You'll be happy to know there's a pizza place right down the street for afterwards if you're hungry."_

"_Oh I see what you were doing making me crave pizza so I'd agree to this little evil plan of yours." _

"_You got me." _

"_Okay but I expect multiple gifts on your return." _

"_Well I suppose there's something I could give you multiple times that I know you'll like…"_

"_You have a dirty mind." _

"_Well you must too if that's where you mind went. I was talking about possible dinner dates (notice my use of the word date not outing)." _

"_Fine but they better have a good dessert menu."_

"_Here I was thinking we could have dessert at my place."_

"_In your dreams Mikaelson; now give me the details of this yoga place before I change my mind."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay after two weeks I thought maybe I might be able to see you in something a little more casual." She said approaching him outside the DC Fencers headquarters.

"Not going to happen Miss Pierce." He replied opening the door for her.

"I can't believe after all this time you still call me that."

'Well you address me as Mr Mikaelson, I mean what's the difference exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Only because you insist on calling me Miss Pierce, although it's kind of growing on me I have to admit, makes me feel like a naughty school teacher or something." She laughed mischievously. "So I hope you've been studying up."

"It's hard not to when I have you constantly on my back." He joked. "You'll be happy to know I've extended my vocabulary to include a vast array of complimentary adjectives."

"Wow before you know it those compliments will be just rolling off your tongue."

"Yes we'll see about that." He replied wryly. "Now I hope you've been training hard as well."

"Always." She said confidently. When Katherine put her mind to something there was no stopping her and fencing wasn't any different. "I don't know there's something about this sport. I like how it's so calculating and strategic and it doesn't hurt that I'm good at it too."

"Yes it can be quite addictive." He smiled knowing exactly what she meant. "You have a long way to go though so don't get too cocky."

"I thought you said I was a natural?"

"You do have some natural ability but that doesn't mean you can just slack off now." He chided. "Fencing takes a lot of discipline, which is definitely not one of your best attributes."

"I thought you said you'd been working on your compliments?" She replied putting on her protective gear.

"Yes but I'm only speaking to you Miss Pierce which hardly counts." Katherine felt slightly miffed by his attitude towards her. Yes she was only his teacher but that didn't mean she didn't like feeling a little special.

"I suppose not." She mumbled. "Now how about you teach me some of this discipline you speak so much about." She said drawing her weapon and smiling at him slyly.

"Well I'll try but you have this most annoying habit of not listening to anything I say." He smiled producing his sword and moving into position.

"I don't listen." She scoffed placing her sword across his in readiness to duel. "Says the guy who blocks out everything I say not to mention interrupts me at every possible moment."

"I thought you said my listening was improving. Allez!" He said using the magic word to start their duel and advancing towards her. Initially taken aback by his manoeuvre Katherine blocked his move successfully surprising Elijah.

"Yes improving not completely better." She said rolling her eyes and taking her turn on the attack. Katherine loved the excitement of fencing and was going to impress him even if it killed her.

"Do you have anything complimentary to say about me?" He asked raising his eyebrows as he fought back.

"Well let's see, you constantly talk back, think you're right about everything…."

"That's because I am always right."

"There goes that interrupting thing you love to do again." She drawled. "I take back everything I said about your listening skills."

"I seem to recall asking if you had anything complimentary to share Miss Pierce?"

"Oh well you fill out a suit nicely." She smiled raking her eyes over his body thinking that was definitely a compliment. The man could dress although given his toned physique underneath she was hardly surprised.

"Wow I can't believe out of everything that's what you're giving me."

"Hey I thought it was flattering." She said not noticing him move in for the kill and jab her in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"That didn't hurt princess."

"I know but I think it adds to the effect." She laughed. "Okay fine you win this round, touche! Come on let's go again, and don't call me Princess."

"It's certainly very fitting though." He chuckled. "I must say I'm liking your eagerness."

"What can I say I hate to lose, almost as much as you do Mr Mikaelson."

"Oh so now I'm a poor loser too?" He asked in disbelief. "I'm starting to think these little lessons are just an excuse for you to tease me mercilessly."

"I can't help it you bring it out in me." She shot back. "Now I thought you brought me here to fence, we can focus on relationship 101 after I whip your arse."

"You realise that's never going to happen." He grinned raising his sword for their next duel.

"Well a girl can try can't she?" She laughed readying herself for the fight. "I mean I do have a pretty good teacher I suppose."

"Was that an actual compliment Miss Pierce?" He asked jokingly.

"No you must be hearing things." She laughed blushing slightly. "I only compliment people I actually like."

"That's cold." He muttered. "You were the one who said we were becoming friends the other night; I don't think that was very friendly of you at all."

"Fine, I'll play nice but don't think I'll let you win another duel." She chuckled lunging forward and surprising him by placing her sword on his stomach.

"That's cheating." He cried in disbelief.

"No that is what they call being creative."

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" He said shaking his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now move into downward dog." The instructor droned as the class followed her instruction. Caroline copied them albeit reluctantly, she really hated yoga. If the position names weren't bad enough their instructor's voice was. She looked over to the corner of the room watching Rebekah Mikaleson stretch like a professional. She really wasn't surprised she was great at yoga considering she seemed to be fairly accomplished at everything she did.

When Klaus had emailed, Caroline had gone into full-on investigative reporter mode and tracked down all the information she could find, including a photo to identify her. She was beautiful that much was obvious, although Caroline wasn't surprised given their genes, but she was also the recipient of an honours degree in art history and the current curator at the National Gallery in Washington.

Caroline couldn't imagine what a smart, attractive and successful woman was doing with an abusive bully for a husband. Surely she could have any man she wanted. In her shorts and singlet top Caroline hadn't noticed any visible bruising so that had to be a good sign. Rebekah looked up briefly making eye contact with her before Caroline quickly shifted her gaze, annoyed she'd been caught out. For a journalist she wasn't very good at spying.

After their lotus manoeuvre the class eventually broke up, it couldn't have come sooner for Caroline. That wasn't her first yoga class but she decided it would definitely be her last. She rolled up her mat her thoughts already consumed by pizza.

"Let me guess you're new to yoga?" Rebekah asked curiously peering at her.

"How did you know?" She joked.

"Oh just a wild guess." She chuckled. "By the way if you're wondering that is her real voice. I've learned to block it out over time."

"Well that must take a lot of skill."

"I'm Rebekah by the way." She said smiling at Caroline. She froze not expecting her to approach let alone speak to her and there was no way she could say her real name, just in case. Before she could blurt out the first name to come into her head the blonde spoke. "I take it you're Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline was taken aback not quite sure how to answer that or even how Rebekah knew who she was given they'd never met before.

"That would be me." She laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry to blow your cover like that." She said. "Niklaus likes to think he's sneaky but in reality he's no match for me intellectually."

"Obviously." She murmured thinking how sharp this girl was. "Well given what I do for a living I probably could have played it better."

"Yeah well once I found out about you I did the full investigation including finding a photo, I'm kind of thorough like that." Caroline smiled thinking how similar they were. "I'm actually surprised Niklaus didn't think of that."

"Yes well he is a man." She joked. "I was going to get some pizza if you're interested at all?" Rebekah looked at her reluctantly almost like she was scared of what Caroline was suggesting.

"Seriously it's just a pizza." She implored. "Oh and maybe you could tell me some funny baby stories about your brother."

"Now that sounds like fun." She said her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Nik used to play dress-ups with me but only if he could wear mother's pink dress and heels, I may even have an incriminating photo somewhere."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." She smiled deviously as they made their way out of the studio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So.." Bonnie said looking around the room suddenly finding the walls very interesting.

"So…." Kol countered doing the same thing. Given their initial attraction it was strange they were finding it difficult to converse.

Bonnie thought maybe it was the fact that they hadn't seen each other for a week and it wasn't like they could talk about work given his was highly classified and she was reluctant to talk about hers for entirely different reasons.

"I hear the ravioli is amazing at this place." She said weakly.

"Probably because it's vegetarian." He replied rolling his eyes. "I'm thinking of having the rib eye."

"Of course you are." She said hardly surprised. "Do I need to give you that spiel about red meat and digestion again?"

"No I think the first time was graphic enough." He laughed. "So how was work today, did you fix someone's life?"

"I'd hardly say that but I do aim to make things a little better." She smiled. "I'm sure you're familiar with the mantra about real change only coming from within."

"Oh please." He groaned. "Change can come from anywhere; those sorts of mantras are just a blatant way to sell self-help books."

"Oh really?" She baulked not liking his attitude one bit.

"Yes really it's all about making money at the end of the day and those people that sprout that nonsense are just greedy."

"You seem to think you're a bit of an expert in this sort of thing." She cried. "Let me guess it's the greedy capitalist Republican in you."

"Yes that's exactly what it is." He muttered sarcastically. "Anyway I have no idea why you're getting so worked up."

"Typical aries." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She scoffed. "You are dismissive and closed to new ideas."

"So let me get this straight, you're typecasting me based on my zodiac sign?"

"You bet your arse I am." She growled. "I mean I've never met someone so much like an aries, it's actually quite scary."

"I can't believe a smart girl like you would buy into all that crap." He cried. "You do realise there's no factual evidence to prove any of that is real."

"So you think what people have been saying all this time is some sort of conspiracy theory?"

"Yes, I work in a science related field and trust me astrology is just another method to extort money from gullible people."

"How dare you." She seethed jumping up from her chair.

"You seem to be taking this awfully personally love." He said standing up to join her. "Let me guess the reason you're so sensitive is because you're a libra or something?"

"I'm a virgo." She shot back unable to stop herself.

"Of course, sorry I'm not up with my astrology." He baulked. "I think you really need to connect with the supposed astrology expert at the Post. I'm sure you two would have a lot to talk about." Bonnie inhaled sharply astounded that Kol was now insulting not only her but also what she did for a living.

"She is an expert."

"I should have known you'd take her side." He muttered. "I've been writing to her for a year trust me I know exactly what she's like." Bonnie looked at him too shocked to speak at first. Kol Mikaleson was her mystery pen pal?

"You're the one who's been writing to me?" She blurted out.

"Please do not tell me you're her." He asked closing his eyes as the realisation swept over him.

"Yes that would be me." She muttered. "I guess it's good to see you in person finally so I can say exactly what I think of you."

"Oh I'm so scared." He said childishly rolling his eyes for extra affect. Bonnie froze realising that she had no idea what to say to him. She had been playing out this scenario in her head for the past year but now he was in front of her she couldn't form the words. "Come on sweetheart I'm waiting, lay it on me."

Maybe it was the fact that he turned out to be Kol, someone she was starting to really like or maybe it was because she hadn't seen any of it coming and given her supposed talents that scared Bonnie more than anything.

"You know what you're not even worth it." She mumbled stalking away from the table and leaving a very confused Kol in her wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was slowly getting used to the boredom which wasn't a good thing. At least her impromptu outing to yoga the other night had helped make her feel slightly better. She was surprised by how much she liked Rebekah. Caroline had heard of her reputation as the wicked witch but found her blunt honesty quite refreshing. At least with Rebekah she knew right where she stood. They had talked animatedly for an hour about everything, including Klaus, which had entertained Caroline to no end. She couldn't wait to use some of that ammunition against him when he returned.

Everything had been going well until she consulted her watch and ran out making excuses about having to get home straight away. She shuddered wondering what or who was going to meet her there. Caroline knew that if she tried to intervene now she'd lose the trust they'd just started to establish. She thought if they did became friends she might confide in her given she hadn't in anyone else yet.

After she'd procured some much needed caffeine to keep her conscious Caroline walked back to her desk hoping that some interesting work had materialised in the past fifteen minutes. She noticed a brown paper wrapped package sitting on her desk addressed to her care of the Post. She sat down eyeing the package suspiciously wishing she had Bonnie around to tell her what vibes were coming from this one. She picked it up slowly and carefully removed the paper noticing the familiar Washington Post header.

She covered her mouth not quite believing what it was. It was a framed copy of her first front page article from a few weeks earlier. She looked around the office trying to work out who had done this but on closer inspection she found a plain card caught up in the paper. She opened it recognising the hand writing that was becoming so familiar to her now.

"_To commemorate your first front page article, K. P.S. This in no way means I condone the content of said article."_

Caroline felt short of breath, shocked by his thoughtful gesture. At the same time she knew it was highly inappropriate and against the journalism code of ethics to be accepting any gifts, even if it was extremely sweet. She discreetly rewrapped the present and set it back down on the corner of her desk. After twenty minutes she still couldn't get it out of her mind. No one would know she had it but that didn't change the fact she'd kept it willingly. Sometimes Caroline wished she didn't have a conscience because life would be much easier that way.

Caroline grabbed the package and headed for the Capitol. The Senate hadn't resumed yet so she figured he wouldn't be there and could just leave the present in his office. This way he couldn't make her take it back. Caroline would have preferred something less public but realised even if she wanted to leave it at his house she had no idea where he lived. The Capitol was much easier to navigate when you were media so she managed to slip in and find his office.

Caroline had included a hastily scribbled note and figured she'd give it to his secretary to pass on. When she got to his office there was no one at the front desk. She looked around thinking how eerily quiet it all seemed. She checked the time realising it was almost the end of the day so they'd probably taken advantage of an absent boss and had an early minute. She waited for a little longer making the required noise to attract attention but still nothing.

She looked down the hallway at the far office assuming that was probably his given its size. She thought it wouldn't hurt to leave it on his desk, at least that way she knew he'd get it. His office was spacious with a large window looking out onto the courtyard. It was framed by large shelves housing numerous books, with that photographic memory he'd probably read and memorised them all in about five minutes.

Caroline moved some files aside on his large wooden desk and placed his present on top. She inhaled deeply not quite believing she was about to do this. She looked up suddeny hearing muffled voices coming from the hallway, she didn't want to get caught considering how bad it would look. Caroline searched the room frantically noticing a bathroom coming off his office. She scurried inside without a thought.

She leaned up against the door trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Her ears pricked up at the familiar British accent. What was he doing back? The next voice she heard made her skin crawl."Well thanks for the escort back to my office Hayley but I think I can take it from here." What the hell was he doing with her?

"Oh it's the least I could do after you agreed to an interview at such short notice, I know you only just got in from Chicago a few hours ago." She purred.

"Well given my job I try not to anger the press too often."

"You know my offer still stands for that drink Senator." Caroline had to stop herself from racing out of the bathroom and scratching her brown doe eyes out. First the congresswoman and now the slutty journalist. Caroline couldn't believe how worked up she was getting.

"Well that's lovely of you Hayley but I can't."

"Why you don't seem to have anything on right now." She pushed. "Even your office seems deathly quiet, if you'd prefer we could just stay here and occupy ourselves somehow." Caroline held her breath scared about what his response would be. She had to admit the girl was stunning and unfortunately he wasn't blind. Maybe the temptation would be too much. She had been fighting her feelings for so long and to have it just taken away was beyond her comprehension.

"No Hayley it's not going to happen." Caroline breathed in sharply waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry you seem like a nice girl but truthfully there's someone else."

"I didn't know you were dating someone?" She replied incredulously.

"Well not yet but I'm hoping she'll realise just how much I like her and want this to work." Even from the confines of the bathroom Caroline could sense the sincerity in his voice. She finally exhaled feeling tears of relief springing to her eyes. Caroline had been such an idiot, she'd been too busy pretending that it was her conscience getting in the way when it was actually her fear of getting hurt again after Tyler.

"Well I guess I'll be going then." She replied shortly. Caroline listened until she heard the door shut wondering what the hell she was going to do next. Klaus probably wouldn't be too happy to find out she'd eavesdropped on his conversation. She could hear him moving around the room the pent up desire pulsing through her veins. She couldn't stop herself right now if she tried. Opening the bathroom door Caroline burst out noticing the look of absolute shock on his face.

Caroline launched herself at him throwing her arms around his neck and inhaling the heavenly aroma of his aftershave. A smell she'd been missing for a few weeks now. She smiled feeling his arms draw her in and nuzzled into his neck realising this was exactly where she wanted to be. She pulled back noticing the shock still plastered on his face.

Caroline leaned in slowly and brushed her lips against his crimson ones savouring the long-awaited moment. She playfully nipped at the corners of his mouth teasing him into action. He tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her up deepening their kiss. Caroline smiled against his lips relishing in the heady rush his kisses caused. She heard him moan as their caresses became more intense, their tongues battling for dominance.

Even in the midst of their passion a thought suddenly came to Caroline and she broke away reluctantly. He looked at her confused by the interruption, his breath ragged.

"You were talking about me right?" She asked suddenly feeling self conscious. Klaus grinned pulling her back in for another searing kiss not bothering to reply given the answer was so obvious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow that was a great response to the last chapter. Thanks to all my regular reviewers and all of the new ones I seemed to have picked up too. I do say it a lot but you really make my day with your reviews so keep them coming : ) I hope that you guys have a great weekend. **

**Political Persuasion: Chapter 11**

Their kisses continued to escalate becoming more heated with each and every caress. Klaus continued his assault on her lips making up for every second of lost time. He dipped his head peppering kisses along the length of her neck, the sound of her moans only spurring him on further. He moved lower feathering kisses over her chest and along her cleavage which was peeking out temptingly from her shirt. All he needed to do was undo one button and everything he wanted to see would be on display.

Klaus pulled away knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he continued. He gazed at her wanting to memorise the picture forever. Caroline was panting heavily; her face was flushed, her blonde hair tousled and her blue eyes wild with desire. Klaus nestled his hands within her golden waves unable to stay away any longer and gently pushed her towards his desk. Klaus leaned down and cupped her bottom with his hands and lifted her up so she was sitting in front of him.

"Ouch." She groaned breaking him out of his haze. He looked down noticing she was sitting on a familiar brown package, but why exactly was it on his desk? She moved it to the side looking down, her gaze fixed firmly on the floor. Klaus placed his finger under her chin and pulled it up so she had no choice but to look directly in his eyes.

"So want to tell me what that's about?" He asked curiously gesturing towards the package. "If I'm not mistaken that looks like the present I gave you."

"Yeah about that." She murmured. "As much as I love it I don't really think I can accept it…"

"Oh I think you can and you will." He responded swiftly tired of all her ridiculous rules.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do."

"Says the girl who's perched on my desk in a very compromising position I might add." He smiled. "If you refuse to take it I'll just have to make a big scene."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He smirked noticing her resolve fading fast. "Anyway how is kissing me any different to that?"

"Well last time I checked kissing didn't have a monetary value Senator." She grinned looping her arms around his neck.

"No it's much more valuable than that." He chuckled capturing her lips again. "Hang on." He mumbled breaking away reluctantly. "Why exactly were you spying on me before?"

"I was not spying on you." She shot back. "I came to return your very thoughtful present and when I heard you and the she-devil I I had no choice but to hide. I can't help that I overheard her pathetic attempts to seduce you."

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous." He teased moving in closer so that his lips were within inches of hers.

"I am so not jealous." She replied unconvincingly.

"So say I had taken Hayley up on her offer you're telling me you wouldn't have minded?" He asked curiously.

"Well I might have minded had I been stuck in the bathroom while that whole disturbing scene played out in front of me."

"I'm sure that was it." He said shaking his head. "So why was it that as soon as she left you couldn't keep your hands or lips off me?"

"I was having withdrawals if you must know." She uttered. "All that sex talk got me worked up."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard Caroline, I think you need to just come clean and admit you have the hots for me."

"You wish." She scoffed.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to agree with me just this once love."

"Fine." She conceded. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly attracted to you."

"Slightly attracted? That's an understatement given the way you launched yourself at me before."

"Okay extremely attracted." She smiled pulling him closer. "I like you a lot Klaus and the thought of you with a slutty Congresswoman or journalist makes me absolutely crazed with jealousy. How is that for you?"

"That is more than okay." He grinned. "You really were jealous."

"Yes yes I was jealous no need to rub it in. Now just shut up and kiss me."

"No I don't think I can do that yet."

"What now?" She pouted.

"Well I need to know exactly what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I mean you're not just going to kiss and run are you?" He asked thinking back to the ball. "I'm not sure I could handle one of your text message rejections." Caroline's face softened.

"No I'm not going to kiss and run." She smiled running her hands through his hair and playing with a rogue curl. "I've decided I quite like it here with you."

"Good." He beamed. "I just needed to know what your intentions were towards me before we went any further."

"Oh my intentions are entirely dishonourable Senator." She laughed. "I'm assuming that's okay with you?"

"That's more than okay but I have to say this scenario is feeling a little Bill Clinton/Monica Lewinsky for my liking." He commented taking in the scene before him.

"Always having a go at the Democrats, you just can't help yourself." She giggled. "Anyway I'm not that easy."

"Well that's a damn shame." He murmured pulling her legs apart slowly and standing between them so that he was rubbing up against her.

"Hey I expect a real date mister. I was promised dinner if you recall."

"Yes I do remember with some delicious dessert." He murmured running his hands over her hair and placing them on her shoulders his thumbs tracing circles over her neck. She groaned unable to resist any longer pulling him flush to her and brushing her lips against his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it's about bloody time." Stefan puffed as they ran across the bridge over the Potomac River. In an effort to improve his fitness Stefan had embarked on a strict regime and brought Klaus along for moral support.

"You're telling me." He panted. "Although it was definitely worth the wait."

"I can't believe she finally got past all her issues. I've never met anyone who's such a stickler for the rules."

"You're telling me." He muttered. "Anyway I'd be lying if I said she was completely over her issues but we've decided to be discreet. She doesn't want to upset her editor and given he runs the highest circulated publication in DC, neither do I."

"Yeah she feels indebted to Alaric for all his help." He said. "So I'm curious what exactly does discreet entail?"

"She wants a proper first date so I'm taking her out for dinner, although the best restaurants I know are all local so I've had to be creative."

"I have a feeling a home cooked meal won't suffice unless you can cook dessert because that girl has a sweet tooth."

"Tell me about it." He mumbled. "No I've made a reservation at La Ferme."

"As in Maryland?" He asked. "I suppose going all that way is certainly discreet."

"Exactly you can't get more inconspicuous than that, not to mention she'll love their dessert menu."

"You've certainly done your research; you must really like this girl." He teased nudging him in the side noticing his cheeks colouring slightly knowing it wasn't just from the exercise.

"You could say that." He grinned. Caroline had that effect on him. Ever since she'd burst into his life on Valentine's Day Klaus had discovered a newfound happiness that's he'd been missing since her.

Of course if he had his way their relationship would be public but given the circumstances this was the best they were going to get at the moment. Although Klaus figured keeping things under wraps might have their advantages given the secrecy was a real turn-on. He had been waiting so long and he hoped tonight after dinner would finally be their night.

"So how have you been man?" He asked looking at Stefan.

"Busy with work, you know how it goes."

"I would hardly call sitting through the playoffs a hard task." He laughed. "Seriously you have the best job."

"Oh I suppose it's okay." He joked.

"So did you meet any cute women on your travels?" He inquired. Since they'd reconnected Stefan hadn't mentioned one female besides his sister and he was starting to get a little worried.

"Not really." He said dismissively. "So any news on the Rebekah front?" Klaus nodded thinking she was the only girl Stefan seemed to care about.

"No she's still refusing to admit anything." He said in frustration.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't help you." He apologised. "It's just been really difficult what with all the bad memories it's brought up."

"That's fine man I completely understand." Klaus reassured him. After he'd failed to get Rebekah to confide in him he'd gone straight to Stefan knowing that if anyone could talk to her it would be him. As much as Rebekah liked to pretend she'd moved on with her life she was still in love with him and by the looks of it Stefan was too.

"Anyway Caroline ended up meeting her and by the sounds of it they really hit it off. " He smiled thinking how amazing she was for doing that for him.

"So you think she'll confide in Caroline then?"

"I really don't know. I hope so because otherwise I'm not sure what else to do."

"What about Elijah and Kol?" He asked. "Surely they'd be more than willing to step in."

"Oh I know they would." He said thinking how over protective they could be when it came to their sister. "I did think about telling them but I know that would just anger Rebekah and the last thing I want to do right now is alienate her."

"Yeah good point I hardly think them bowling in there would help matters."

"She's already got me on her back so I think three of us would be too much for her to take." He said knowingly. "Anyway can you just imagine either of them trying to have a heart to heart with Rebekah considering how much I struggled?"

"Well I'm not sure I could imagine Elijah having a real heartfelt conversation. He'd go straight into lawyer mode and start initiating divorce proceedings and as for Kol, well enough said."

"Yeah so it's probably best kept between us at the moment, I just hope it's not too late." He gulped. Klaus knew he had to do something soon considering the possible consequences.

"I know and that's why I've decided to talk to Rebekah." He said. "I couldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to her."

"Stefan you know you don't have to do that. Although I certainly wouldn't stop you if you wanted to intervene."

"Well I'll give it a try but I don't think she'll listen to me." Klaus had a feeling Stefan might be surprised. Given their history he might be the only one who could get through to his sister.

"Thanks man." He said sincerely. "Now I thought we were supposed to be running not out for a leisurely morning jog?"

"Fine I'll race you to the Capitol then." Stefan laughed as they both accelerated up the hill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say he was distracted was an understatement. Klaus had spent the morning pacing around his office the adrenaline coursing through his body. He was wondering how Stefan's talk with Rebekah was going and hoped someone could finally get through to her. He stopped at the window looking out onto the courtyard watching people scurry past in haste.

If he was being honest most of his nerves were about a certain blonde and their date later that night. Klaus was struggling to contain his excitement and just wanted everything to be perfect so had booked a car to take them to La Ferme for dinner followed by a night at the nearby Inn at Perry Cabin, a beautiful bed and breakfast situated on the Miles River. He wasn't sure if that was being too presumptuous but they'd certainly waited long enough.

"Knock knock." He heard breaking out of his trance. He turned around noticing his brother loitering at his door. Klaus was surprised considering Elijah usually just burst right in without bothering to knock first.

"Big brother to what do I owe the pleasure?" He grinned wondering what he'd done now to earn his brother's ire.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hello." He mumbled sitting down. Klaus immediately became suspicious Elijah never just dropped in to say hello.

"Really?" He asked curiously. "I'm finding that hard to believe considering you never visit me without having a purpose."

"Well maybe I've changed." He shot back testily.

"That's highly unlikely Elijah." He said shaking his head. "Let's see what could you possibly have to talk to me about?" Klaus sat down at his desk rubbing his hands together trying to work out what would make his brother turn up out of the blue like that. Klaus noticed Elijah's face colouring slightly during the prolonged silence.

"Now if I were a betting man I'd say this was about a bossy brunette around five foot seven?"

"Don't be absurd, can't a man visit his brother without the third degree?" He baulked tugging at his collar, a telling sign that Klaus was right.

"You have to work on that collar thing Elijah, it gives you away every time. I'm surprised your legal opponents haven't cottoned on to that yet." He smirked.

"Oh and how many cases have you won Niklaus?" He asked defensively, his competitive side coming out.

"Not as many as you dear brother." He replied in a monotone voice realising he should have expected that comeback. "Now back to the matter at hand, how is Katherine Pierce?"

"She's fine."

"I really enjoy your attention to detail Elijah it certainly paints an interesting picture." He deadpanned. "Just so you know this little guessing game is getting old and I'm due in the Senate soon." He said rising from his chair impatiently.

"Okay fine you win." He muttered begrudgingly. "I am having a slight problem with the brunette in question."

"So what's the problem? Last time I checked she was beautiful, smart and for some reason has an interest in you."

"A purely professional interest."

"Yeah that's what Katherine wants you to think Elijah. How many girls would bother with all of this if they weren't interested in other ways." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh so you're saying she's only interested in me sexually?" He asked utterly confused.

"No, well yes. I mean she's interested in you as more than friends, I think sex would be an added bonus if you know what I mean."

"Okay you've lost me."

"She likes you Elijah." He cried. "No girl would go to this much trouble if she didn't." How many ways did he have to say it before Elijah would understand? "By the looks of it you like her too so I don't know what the problem is here."

"Well she's bossy, feisty and not to mention extremely annoying at times."

"And that's exactly why you like her, trust me I have one of my own." Klaus smiled thinking how similar she was to her best friend.

"Okay so if that's the case what exactly should I do?" Klaus mentally rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious inexperience.

"Ask her out Elijah." He said thinking that should be fairly obvious.

"What like on a date?"

"For an intelligent guy you are pretty dumb when it comes to the opposite sex." Klaus groaned. "Yes on a date, that's generally what people who like each other do, they date."

"Since when are you the expert?" He asked. "You haven't been on a proper one of those well since..."

"Stop, we're not talking about her." He interrupted. "Anyway you'll be happy to know I'm going out on a date tonight, one that an actual girl agreed to funnily enough."

"The journalist?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"All judgmental like." He moaned. "You know I'm not the only one interested in a journalist last time I checked."

"Yes but I'd hardly call my possible relations with an entertainment reporter a conflict unlike yours brother."

"You sound just like Caroline." He growled. "It would be nice if someone could not mention that for once."

"Well I'm glad to see that Caroline has some sense, unlike you Niklaus." He said. "I'm not saying it can't happen but you need to be careful. This is only your first term in the Senate; you don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Which is why we are planning on being very discreet brother." He drawled. "Something Caroline insisted on before anything happened between us."

"I think I like this girl."

"Why am I not surprised? You both have a thing for rules and regulations." He muttered. "Anyway your warning is duly noted, but I like this girl and nothing is going to stop us being together."

"I must say it's good to see you so happy Niklaus." He smiled warmly. "You haven't been like this since…."

"Again we're not mentioning her name." He cut him off angrily then felt bad. "Thank you though your sentiment is appreciated."

"So when do I get to meet Miss Forbes then, it seems like everyone has met her except me."

"I think we might hold off from the loving family dinner for now, I want her to actually like me." He joked.

"Funny Niklaus." He said. "If you are planning on having a family dinner in the near future might I suggest adding Kol to the do-not invite list along with the charming Alexander as usual."

"What's Kol done this time?" Klaus asked choosing to ignore his comment about Alexander for now.

"He's in the worst mood, I have no idea what's gotten into him lately." He frowned. "It's not like him to be so angry, I tried to talk to him but he had the nerve to hang up on me yesterday."

"Well I might give him a call and see if I fare any better." He murmured noticing a familiar blonde walking past in the courtyard talking animatedly, cell phone in hand. He smiled feeling an overwhelming desire to kiss her.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some, um, important Senatorial business to attend to Elijah." He said rushing out of his office before his brother could object.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus sped out into the courtyard pleased to see Caroline was still there sitting on a bench and typing away on her iPad. He snuck over careful not to disturb her and looked over her shoulder noticing the heading 'Democrat Deal on Health Bill.'

"What deal are we talking about exactly?" He asked whispering in her ear and causing her to jump in fright.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that Senator." She hissed hastily turning over her iPad and looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"I love the way you say Senator it's very sexy." He murmured leaning in close causing her to inch away.

"What part of discreet did you not understand?"

"Oh I understood but I think my definition is much more relaxed than yours." He grinned gesturing towards the lawn below that was obscured slightly by trees. She followed him reluctantly gasping in surprise as he pulled her towards him and moulded his mouth over hers. She responded at first exploring his lips eagerly then thinking better of it and pushing him away.

"Hey I thought we were having fun?" He laughed immediately missing her lips.

"Can I just say how much you suck at being discreet." She said peeking out between the trees to check they hadn't been sprung.

"Yes it never was one of my best attributes." He teased. "I think the sooner you relax the more fun you'll have." Klaus pulled her towards him again twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"Well what did you have in mind?" She asked a sly smile spreading across her face.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but trust me you won't be disappointed." He murmured dipping his head and placing kisses along her collar bone. Caroline moaned instinctively only exciting him more. "I expect to hear that sound a lot more tonight."

"Someone's certainly presumptuous." Caroline said eventually pushing him away her hands visibly shaking. "I thought I told you I wasn't that easy."

"Well I figure once you have dessert you won't be able to resist me." He grinned.

"Oh yes let me guess the endorphins." She laughed referencing his comments from their time in the elevator. "Well I look forward to what you have in store Senator." She said emphasising the last word knowing how much he enjoyed hearing it. He felt himself stir and dove in again placing a firm and decisive kiss on her lips. That was all they needed and their tongues took on a life of their own as their kisses only intensified. A group of people walked nearby making them freeze in fright.

Caroline shook her head at him proceeding to fix her appearance which was slightly disheveled at this point. "You are such a bad influence Mikaelson." She muttered attempting to walk away from him. Klaus grabbed her by the arm not ready for her to leave just yet.

"So I'll pick you up tonight at 7 then?"

"Fine, which reminds me you haven't specified the dress code."

"Well if I had my way you'd be wearing absolutely nothing but unfortunately some places frown on that sort of thing." He chuckled. "Evening dress will be fine."

"Maybe we could compromise?" She said a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll wear a dress but how about I just leave the underwear at home?"

"You are killing me woman." He groaned his arousal increasing with every word. "I'm not sure how I'll get through the next five hours."

"You'll manage Senator." She teased walking away using his title again to really push him over the edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan walked around realising exactly why he never visited art galleries. There was no doubting the National Art Gallery was a magnificent building but it was hard to get excited about pictures with numerous blobs of coloured paint. Apparently it was what the art world liked to call abstract but to him it resembled something a five year old would paint. Stefan was certain he did something very similar in Kindergarten.

"Stefan Salvatore at an art gallery?" She asked. "This is definitely a first."

"Yes well I decided I needed more culture in my life." He responded turning around to face her. As usual Rebekah Mikaelson didn't disappoint looking absolutely immaculate in her cream suit.

"Why is sport suddenly not cultural enough for you? "

"Oh it's cultural but I thought coming here and looking at what a five year old has drawn would be a good use of my time."

"There's that sarcasm I've missed so much." She drawled. "This artist is actually in his fifties you'll be interested to know, one of his most recent paintings sold at Christies Auction House in London for $2 million."

"What? Seriously I'm in the wrong business." He said shaking his head. "So how have you been?"

"First Niklaus and now you." She moaned. "Like I told him I appreciate your concern but it's unfounded. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to get back to Stefan." Before she could walk away Stefan touched her arm.

"Ouch." She winced in pain. Stefan pulled up her sleeve to investigate more closely noticing some ugly purple bruising. She pulled her arm away and pushed down her sleeve. "Leave me alone."

"Why keep denying it Rebekah?" He cried watching her stalk away. "We know what's going on." She turned around her face clouded in anger and strode back over.

"Keep your voice down, this is where I work Stefan." She hissed.

"Fine take a walk with me then." He implored. "Otherwise I'll just follow you around like a lost puppy and ask really loud and ignorant questions about art." She looked at him obviously torn by his suggestion then nodded slightly and they set off down Constitution Avenue.

"So you want to tell me where that bruise came from?" Stefan asked after they'd been walking in silence for five minutes.

"I fell over." She replied not going into further detail. Stefan shook his head why was she in denial about this?

"Yeah after he pushed you no doubt."

"Stefan don't start with that." She warned.

"It's true though Beks." He cried using his pet name for her. "I hate seeing you hurting like this."

"Why would you care Stefan we haven't been together for years."

"True but that doesn't mean I don't still care for you, or think about you often." He mumbled knowing he didn't need to lie about that because it was true. Rebekah Mikaelson haunted his dreams not to mention most of his daylight hours. As much as he tried she was the one thing that he couldn't wipe from his memory, his feelings ran too deep.

"I'm surprised, you seemed pretty angry at the ball, not that I blame you of course."

"Well unfortunately all those years of anger and resentment don't just disappear, no matter how much we wish they could."

"You're telling me. I know you think I'm heartless after everything that happened but I think about you often as well." She said warmly. "Every time I watch a basketball game on ESPN or eat Hawaiian pizza, with extra pineapple of course."

"I remember a time when I had to practically blackmail you to watch basketball not to mention force feed you pineapple pizza because according to you it was entirely too American for your liking." He laughed thinking how she'd argue back at every possible opportunity.

"Yes well sometimes I like to reminisce and if it takes some sickly sweet pineapple then I'll do it." She murmured. "We really did have some good times didn't we Stef?" She asked turning to face him her eyes filled with tears. Stefan had to use all his willpower not to pull her into his embrace and never let her go. Even with everything she was going through Stefan was finding it difficult to swallow his pride and put their past completely to rest.

"Rebekah you need to leave Alexander." He said sternly trying to focus on why he was there.

"You make it sound so easy Stefan." She cried. "Eve if he was hurting me what makes you think he won't just come after me?"

"I'll protect you." He blurted out knowing that even with their past he would do everything in his power to save her. She looked at him shocked by his heartfelt response. "I mean we'll all protect you, your brothers and me." She smiled despite everything knowing that he was on her side. It was the first time Rebekah had seen a glimmer of hope in the mess that was her life. Then it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Rebekah thought of all his threats especially towards Stefan and shuddered slightly, there was no way she would put him through that all over again.

"Well as sweet as that is Stefan, I'm okay." She said in barely a whisper. Stefan placed his hands on her shoulders softly and gazed into her watery eyes.

"Why am I so unconvinced then?" He murmured. "I'm the one person you can't lie to Beks."

"Whatever is going on it doesn't concern you Stefan, it hasn't for a really long time now." She mumbled her gaze fixed firmly on the ground. "Only the weak show emotion, that's what Mikael used to say."

"Yeah well he was hardly the authority on life." He growled thinking about how much he loathed that man and what he did to his children. "You're certainly not weak after everything you've been through. Anyway there's nothing wrong with showing emotion, its what makes us human."

"Yeah well maybe I'm not human." She muttered. "Look I really have to get back."

"Wait!" He cried before she could walk away from him again. "I just want to ask you one question, then I'll leave you alone." She nodded sightly waiting for him to speak. "How did Alexander know who I was at the ball?" She hesitated obviously trying to articulate what she wanted to say.

"He found the letters I'd written you." She murmured.

"You wrote to me?"

"Every day for about three years." She said sadly.

"Why didn't you send them?" He asked in disbelief.

"I meant to but I didn't think you'd want to hear from me after everything that happened. I knew I had no right to expect a reply and at least by not sending them I could pretend that you might have given the chance." Stefan felt the last shreds of his willpower disappear and moved forward pulling her into his arms. The familiar feeling of her warmth and her heavenly scent was making him lightheaded. He felt her relax melting into his embrace and they just stood there for what seemed like hours.

She finally pulled back sending him a weak smile. "Thanks Stefan, you don't know how much I needed that."

"What happened to the letters?" He asked his voice slightly breaking desperate to read just one.

"Alexander burned them." She whispered sadly. "Look I really have to go, I'm sorry." Stefan watched as she retreated wanting to take away all her misery but having no idea how to do that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus took a few deep breaths and consulted the hallway mirror. He'd worn his best dinner suit with his favourite teal shirt that only accentuated his blue eyes. He smiled nervously excited for the night ahead. He looked at his watch impatiently realising the car wasn't due for another hour, Klaus knew he was going to go crazy if he had to wait much longer.

He heard a knock at the door wondering who would be visiting at this time. He' left a message for Kol so maybe he'd come over to moan about the current state of his life. He opened the door inhaling sharply at who was on the other side. She had been in his thoughts a few times that day but Kaus never imagined he'd ever see her again. Years ago that thought would have upset him but it was only in the last few months since meeting Caroline that he'd really started to move on with his life.

"Tatia." He murmured realising how strange her name sounded rolling off his tongue after five years.

"Niklaus, it's good to see you." She smiled taking in his appearance. "I notice time has been good to you."

"Pity the same can't be said for you." He scowled noticing she looked just as beautiful as he remembered unfortunately. "While it's been an absolute pleasure revisiting memory lane I'm about to go out." He attempted to shut the door before she stopped him.

"I know it must be a shock seeing me after all this time." She cried. "But I think we need to talk about some things."

"Oh so now you want to talk?" He asked incredulously. "You've had five years Tatia I think your time has definitely run out." Klaus couldn't believe how long he'd waited to hear Tatia say those words to him but now he really couldn't care less.

"No matter what you think of me Nik this can't wait." She implored.

"Everything is always about you and on your terms, it's nice to see nothing has changed." He snapped. "You have no right to make demands after leaving me."

"I left you a note."

"That was so kind of you." He spat. "You see your pathetic note didn't really explain anything so excuse me for being a little angry still."

"There was a reason I left." She started noticing his patience wearing thin. "I was pregnant with your child." Klaus suddenly felt like the room was closing in on him and he felt his breath shorten considerably. She was lying, she must have been. It was just another one of her manipulative tricks.

"Nice try Tatia." He cried. She produced a photo from her purse and handed it to him. Klaus felt his chest constrict as he looked into the blue eyes of the cheeky little boy with blonde hair. Did he really have a son?


	12. Chapter 12

**I kind of thought you guys wouldn't be too happy with me after that last chapter, but like I always say it wouldn't be me without some angst. ****I really appreciate your reviews, whatever they are, so thank you and keep them coming, I always like to know what you're thinking. **

**It looks like even though you didn't like the ending at least it evoked a strong reaction. Obviously I know where this is going and all I can say is be patient : )**

**Also on another note I've started a shorter fan fiction based on the way I'd like to see a TVD/Originals crossover this season, if you're interested at all it's called Saving Caroline (formerly Caroline's Saviour if you're already reading).****  
**

**So if you're still with me on this story here is chapter 12….**

**Chapter 12: Political Persuasion**

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around the bedroom thinking how different the picture should have been.

She thought back for a moment wondering if last night was all a dream, but realised it was more like a nightmare. Instead of the perfect date she'd imagined it involved a frustrating night with her good friends Ben and Jerry bawling over the Notebook for the hundredth time. At least Ryan Gosling was dependable.

Caroline groaned covering her face with a pillow and thinking back to the moment where it all went pear shaped. She had been excitedly getting ready only to have him message and cancel.

"_I'm sorry Caroline but something has come up and I'm going to have to cancel on our date. I promise I'll make it up to you, K."_

Caroline could recite it off by heart she had read it that many times. What had suddenly come up at the last moment? He seemed so excited about their date earlier which made it even stranger. Caroline knew the Senate wasn't sitting late and had wracked her brain for any possible explanation.

The first and only thought concerned Rebekah and given everything that was happening with her it was a possibility. She had called Stefan but found out she was still refusing to admit anything and last he heard Klaus was getting ready for their date. There went that idea.

She had finally retired to bed just as her sugar hangover well and truly set in making for a restless night. After less than three hours sleep Caroline felt well and truly ill this morning.

She heard her bedroom door fly open and a loud rummaging from inside her closet. She peeled away the pillow spying her roommate rifling through her clothes.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around." She growled making her jump in fright.

"Caroline!" She cried her hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry last time I checked this was my bedroom."

"What are you doing here, when I left last night you were making yourself beautiful for your hot date with the Senator." She said. "Speaking of which what exactly are you doing here, not to mention completely alone."

"Way to rub it in Pierce." She muttered. "If you must know my hot date never happened, Klaus cancelled." Katherine frowned launching herself onto the bed at her roommate.

"What happened roomie?" She asked nestling under the covers with Caroline.

"I don't know I was getting ready and, might I just add, was looking really cute." She mumbled. "Then I get a poor excuse for a message about something coming up."

"That doesn't seem like Klaus."

"Exactly!" She cried. "Not only does he cancel without a good reason he has the nerve to put it in a text message."

"Well I seem to recall you sending your own message." She murmured thinking back to the ball.

"Whose side are you on?" She scoffed. "Okay I may have messaged him but I didn't come up with some lame excuse."

"Okay just so I have this straight what would have been a good excuse?"

"Well I think a death would rate pretty highly." She said. "I'm not really feeling much love here Kat." Katherine wrapped her arms around Caroline and drew her in closer.

"Sorry sweetie." She cooed. "Look I just think before you completely write him off you should find out exactly what happened."

"Since when did you become so understanding?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hey I can be plenty understanding thank you very much." She replied. "I just know how you tend to jump to conclusions."

"I do not jump to conclusions." She shot back rolling her eyes for added effect.

"Really? I'm not a big fan of the guy but how about that time Tyler cancelled on your date and you got all mad at him only to find out his grandma was in hospital."

"I may have been slightly rash that one time." She said earning an eye roll from Katherine. "This is so different though."

"How exactly?" She countered. "You never know maybe Klaus has a grandma in hospital too."

"Well how about you call you new friend Elijah and suss out their grandma's status?"

"I am so not doing your dirty work Forbes." She groaned.

"What afraid of rocking the boat with Elijah?" She asked curiously. "Seeing as your relationship is purely platonic why should it matter?"

"Ah maybe because I don't want to come across as a crazed lunatic like someone else I know."

"Says the girl who has done plenty of crazy things in her time." She said. "Although since Elijah you've been eerily calm."

"I blame the fencing not the teacher." She said. "It makes you strangely level-headed."

"Must have something to do with the fear of dying from one wrong move." She chuckled probably still delirious from the sugar. "So have you finally decided to admit you like him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Care." She said blushing slightly.

"I seem to recall you getting mad at me not long ago for not openly admitting my feelings for Klaus."

"Yes well that was so obvious." She said. "Anyway even if I did like Mr Mikaelson, I mean Elijah, it's not going to work."

"Why wouldn't it work again?" She asked in confusion.

"Well firstly he doesn't see me in that way and secondly I don't do relationships."

"Are you still banging on about that one?" She groaned. "I think at twenty-five you're finally mature enough to be in a committed adult relationship Kitty Kat."

"I'm going to blame Klaus for this annoying sarcasm." She teased. "Which reminds me this conversation was about the two of you last time I checked."

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it anymore." She mumbled.

"Look I'm sure Klaus will contact you today and explain everything."

"Well he did say that he wanted to make it up to me." She murmured thinking that was at least something.

"See there you go it's not completely hopeless." She smiled. "Now how about you put some sweat pants on and join me for a run, it will clear your head."

"Thanks but I think I'd rather poke my eyes out" She groaned placing the pillow back over her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Caroline heard a loud knocking at the door which didn't sound like it was going away any time soon. She begrudgingly got out of bed, threw on her robe and looked through the peephole. Bonnie Bennett was on the other side raising her eyebrows in Caroline's direction.

"Bonnie I'm not sure now is the best time, I'm grumpy." She said reluctantly opening the door.

"Yes I heard which is probably why your roommate called me." Katherine had gone to Elijah's for another fencing lesson and obviously thought Caroline required supervision.

"I don't need a babysitter." She moaned. "It's like I'm on suicide watch or something."

"Well I did hear about the copious amounts of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough you ingested last night, ever heard the term death by chocolate?" She teased walking inside and making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Don't even mention it." She shuddered still able to taste it. "So surely you have better ways of spending your day than entertaining me?"

"Not really Caroline so you're stuck with me for the next few hours at least." She said. "I'm actually heading off to Tai Chi after that if you're interested; it's a great way to clear your mind."

First Katherine and now Bonnie, she felt like some kind of charity case. "No I don't think I'm wired for something like that." She thought back to her epic failure at yoga.

"So I take it by the attitude you haven't heard from him yet?"

"Nothing." She murmured thinking it had been around eighteen hours since his message. "Anyway you should have known that."

"I'm not the authority you seem to think I am Caroline."

"I thought I was one of the easiest people to read, don't tell me I'm becoming more mysterious in my old age?"

"To be honest I'm not really interested in any of that." She mumbled.

"Since when?" She cried thinking how much it was Bonnie's life. "I have to admit I did think it was weird you hadn't offered to read my tarot cards or tea leaves by now."

"Since I couldn't see what was right in front of my face for a whole year." She moaned. "I'm just a fraud."

"Oh you are not." She said dismissively. "You have to stop beating yourself up about Kol and the fact he turned out to be your mystery pen pal."

"It was so obvious though Caroline I was completely blind to it all." She cried. "If I can't see something like that then what am I doing with my life?"

"Well they do say love is blind." She said attempting to make a joke and lighten the situation.

"I do not love Kol." She muttered. "Especially after some of the mean things he said to me the other night."

"Well I highly doubt you have no feelings given how upset this is making you." She implored. "Look why don't you give him a call or send him an email."

"And say what?" She asked. "It's not like he's rushing to contact me." She gulped thinking about how much she missed his emails and how sadly empty her inbox had been without his quirky observations.

"He's probably hurt and licking his wounds somewhere and just needed some time to cool off."

"Yeah well even so it doesn't change the fact that we're so different and this will never work."

"Weren't you the one saying you needed banter to keep things interesting?"

"Yes playful and fun banter not the extremely hurtful things that were thrown around at dinner." She said feeling slightly bad that she was just as responsible.

"You know when I said pick a fight I didn't mean start World War Three Bon." She said apologetically.

"It didn't start out like that it just escalated from one tiny comment."

"Well you're both passionate people it's hardly surprising." She commented. "It would be a waste to leave things like this."

"Says the girl who is moping around home after a cancelled date." She muttered. "Have you tried contacting Klaus yourself?"

"No." She mumbled. "It's his place to call me considering he cancelled."

"You know something probably did come up Caroline." She replied. "The guy is crazy about you so I hardly think he would have cancelled for no reason."

"I know but I can't help but think back to our first meeting when he ran out on his date and was planning on letting her down the next day via text message."

"You're comparing yourself to the blind date his sister set up for him?"

"I know but maybe he's scared of commitment and this is his way of dealing with things."

"Okay you've had way too much time to think about this Caroline." She cried. "Just call the guy."

"Not until you call Kol." She countered crossing her arms over her chest like she'd made the winning chess move.

"I think this is what they call a stalemate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine walked into the foyer of Elijah's grand apartment building in Georgetown marveling at the plush furnishings and marble detailing. They always trained at the Fencers Club so she was surprised he suggested a session at his apartment. She rode the elevator to the penthouse the nerves fluttering in her stomach.

Katherine blamed Caroline for putting all those thoughts in her head about Elijah. Why couldn't anyone understand that two people of the opposite sex could be just friends? Although Katherine had to admit she didn't often befriend men, she usually slept with them then went on her merry way.

One thing she didn't ever want to do was cross that line with Elijah, what they had was too important to Katherine and she didn't want to ruin it with sex. Yes there were times she felt attracted to him, mainly when he was in very close proximity or called her Miss Pierce accompanied with that gorgeous eye roll for extra affect.

She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts that were cluttering up her mind. She smiled thinking about their training session ahead. As she neared his door Katherine could hear an unmistakable female voice only increasing her nerves. She pressed her ear to the door sensing the low and serious tones of their voices wondering what they were talking about.

She faltered thinking maybe she should leave but was surprised when the door flew open revealing a familiar blonde. She was frowning deeply but lightened her expression considerably when she noticed Katherine standing at the door.

"I take it you are the fencing partner?" She asked the impersonal title irking Katherine.

"I take it you're the bossy sister I've heard so much about?" She asked holding her ground.

"That would be me." She chuckled her face softening. "Elijah you really have to stop being so damn complimentary about me."

"Yes I'm trying to get him to be a little nicer but it doesn't seem to be working." She laughed already liking his sister.

"I think he's a lost cause." She whispered.

"I heard that." Elijah groaned walking towards the door. "Miss Pierce what a pleasure to see you as always." Katherine raised her eyebrows surprised by his change in attitude since the last time they'd been together.

"Maybe I was wrong." Rebekah marveled looking between the two noting their unmistakable chemistry. "I'm Rebekah and you're Katherine right?"

"Yes that would be me; fencing partner, relationship teacher, resident entertainment reporter."

"You did that great piece on Elijah in your Most Eligible Bachelor edition right?" She asked and Katherine nodded. "You must be good at your job given you had me believing my brother was the most romantic guy in the world,"

"I'll admit we had to embellish a few things but I think it turned out well." She grinned.

"You can talk to me, I am in the room." Elijah scoffed. "Anyway I'll have you know I came up with a few of those lines myself."

"A small few." Katherine emphasised. "Although I still believe there's some potential buried underneath all that hostility."

"Well you are a brave woman Katherine." She chuckled. "You live with Caroline right?"

"Yes and to be honest I was quite happy to leave home today given her dreaded sugar hangover." She joked.

"A sugar hangover means only one thing, what has my brother done now?" She asked curiously looking over at Elijah with interest.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing he had to cancel on their date, so she filled up on ice cream instead."

"Maybe I could have a word." Rebekah said. "I've been meaning to catch up with her since our yoga class the other night anyway."

"Sure be my guest." Katherine wrote out their address and passed it to Rebekah.

"Well on that note I'll leave you to duel or whatever it is you do." She said wiggling her eyebrows and walking out the door.

"Is everything okay with your sister she seemed a little distracted."

"No everything is fine." He mumbled dismissively. "You know I'm not surprised you get along considering how similar you are."

"I see what's going on here." She murmured in realisation. "Now it's just the two of us the compliments have stopped."

"No I meant loyal, smart and caring." He said sincerely making Katherine blush slightly not used to so many compliments from him. "Now have you come here to fence or what?"

"Oh don't worry I'm always ready to fence Mr Mikaelson." She said looking around his immaculate apartment for the first time. It was all white and slightly clinical, a bit like the man himself. She looked on the wall noticing photos of their family making her smile. They really were a photogenic bunch.

"Why the smile?" He asked curiously.

"I'm just admiring your family photos, you all seem really close."

"I suppose we are, even if we do get on each other's nerves sometimes." He laughed. "So how about you?"

"How about me what?"

"Are you close with your family?" He asked and noticed her glance down slightly.

"Not so much, I mean after the divorce things changed so much and we never really got back to what we had."

"Divorces can be messy." He said knowingly. "I used to do a lot of divorce cases back in the day and I've never seen anything so sad especially for the children."

"Yeah it wasn't fun that's for sure." She said sadly. "It was just hard because when my parents split my brother Jeremy went to live with my dad and we just grew apart."

"Do you see him now?"

"Hardly, I mean we email every now and again but when we were younger it was great because we were more friends than siblings."

"Well it's never too late to change that Miss Pierce." He grinned. "Niklaus and I were never that close growing up but our bond has strengthened over time."

"Maybe I'll give him a call then." She smiled wishing Elijah wasn't so caring. "I'll put on my protective gear then shall I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Bonnie had left not long ago to reflect on things, as she liked to call it, leaving Caroline to prowl around the apartment restlessly. She never thought of herself as the pathetic girl that waited around for a guy to call but that's exactly what she'd become. If only she didn't like Klaus so much.

Ever since he'd appeared in her life with his sweet gestures, beautiful drawings and gorgeous dimples she'd been unable to stop her feelings, which were only growing by the day. His abrupt cancellation had hurt and given it was now twenty-one hours and counting since his lame message she was losing hope she'd hear from him again.

She broke out of her trance hearing a loud knocking at the door, what now? She consulted the peep hole surprised to find a very impatient, not to mention stylish, Rebekah Mikaelson on her doorstep. She looked down at her bedraggled appearance and ran her fingers roughly through her messy hair.

"Katherine wasn't wrong about the sugar hangover." She drawled.

"Don't tell me she sent you over to babysit me as well?"

"No I offered and I'm glad I did given the state you're in Caroline." She said cocking her head slightly to the left.

"I'm fine."

"Yes because you look it." She said walking past her and into the house. "Now get yourself changed because we're going out."

"Isn't it cold out there?" She asked weakly.

"Yes and it's even raining but that's no excuse for shutting yourself up all day." Caroline groaned reluctantly heading towards her bedroom to make herself presentable, if that was even possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"I wondered how we were going to fence at your house." Katherine said taking in the view before her. Elijah's penthouse had its benefits including an impressive roof top garden with plenty of space. "It's certainly scenic."

"Well if you're going to fence you might as well have a nice view." He said his eyes not leaving her face. Katherine coughed nervously wondering what had come over him today.

"Um we should probably get started; I don't like the look of those dark clouds." She murmured looking up at the threatening sky.

They moved into position swords drawn. "Allez." Katherine smiled advancing towards him. The sounds of crashing metal filled her ears as she tried to land that elusive hit. She had yet to do that and was desperate to prove to him that she was a good student.

Elijah missed and failed to block as Katherine felt her sword brush against his stomach. She looked at him in disbelief, had she just won her first duel without cheating? His face broke out into a smile.

"Touché Miss Pierce." He conceded. Katherine looked at him suspiciously; there was no way he would have missed that block.

"You let me win." Katherine accused. His face coloured slightly and she knew she was right. "I'd much prefer to win on my own terms." She added her frustration evident.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I thought it might help encourage you."

"I don't want to be encouraged; I want to win on my own." She cried. "I like that you don't make things easy on me."

"I'm sorry Katherine." He murmured taken aback by her strong reaction. "I thought perhaps I'd been too harsh." She looked at him in complete shock.

"Did you just call me by my first name?" She whispered.

"Yes I suppose I did." He smiled sheepishly. "I've wanted to do that for a while actually. In fact there was something I was going to ask you…"

Katherine felt her nerves return with a vengeance, suddenly things weren't formal and safe anymore and she knew if she let him continue nothing would ever be the same again between them.

"There's no time for talking, we came here to fence didn't we?" She stuttered slightly raising her sword. Elijah shook his head at her dismissive attitude and lunged forward.

Their fighting took on a life of its own becoming more intense with every strike. Katherine felt completely out of control and not just in this duel. Distracted she tripped and began to fall backwards; Elijah attempted to grab her but instead crashed to the ground landing on top of her.

They both laid there panting heavily. Katherine could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body knowing it wasn't only due to the fall. Elijah stared deeply into her eyes and she could feel his breath on her face he was that close.

He reached out cupping her face in his hand and gently began to caress her cheek. She shivered the feeling of his touch awakening so many unfamiliar emotions within her. He leaned in smiling at her reassuringly and then slowly brushed his lips against hers.

Katherine felt lightheaded from his kiss and responded unable to resist her feelings any longer. Their kisses started off slow as they explored each other's mouths. She could feel the tension between them slowly ebbing away and in its place the most delicious haze. Drops of rain started to fall but they were completely oblivious as their kisses intensified. Elijah ran his hands through her dark tresses realising exactly what he'd been missing for too long.

The rain became heavier interrupting the moment and dampening their heated exchange. He smiled against her lips then pulled her up as they ran for cover. Soaking wet they rode the elevator falling into each other's arms again and continuing what they started on the roof. Katherine felt like she might burst if she couldn't have him soon. The ding from the elevator broke them out of their trance and they walked inside dripping all over the floor. Elijah smiled at her nervously obviously wondering what to do next.

"I'll get you a towel, you're soaked." He smiled padding down the hall. Katherine grinned touching her lips at the memory of his kisses, then an unsettling thought came over her.

They couldn't do this. If she had sex with Elijah then their friendship would be ruined and he'd become just another conquest she'd never be able to see again. The thought of not having Elijah in her life was unthinkable. If she wanted to salvage what they had she needed to leave and now.

"Here you go." He smiled shyly handing her the towel. She rubbed her hair distractedly unable to meet his warm gaze. "So did you want to maybe…"

"Look I have to go." She said quickly. "I forgot I promised Caroline I'd do some grocery shopping." She said weakly trying to make her escape.

"Will I see you soon?' He asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course you will, I mean we still have so much more relationship 101 to get through." She chuckled. "You'll have a girlfriend before you know it." Katherine rushed out the door before she could see his face fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Wow so there is an attractive person under all that?" Rebekah joked as they sat down at the Wisdom Cocktail Lounge Bar on Pennsylvania Avenue.

"Funny." She drawled.

"I hear my um brother cancelled on you last night?" She said a serious look coming over her face.

"Yeah." She mumbled not feeling comfortable talking about this with his own sister considering he still hadn't bothered to contact her himself.

"It's really not my place to say why Caroline but Klaus had his reasons." She said sincerely.

"You know what's going on?" She asked in disbelief. How was it that his sister knew what happened and she didn't?

"I do and it's not anything you're thinking, trust me."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" She asked curiously.

"I think I have a fair idea about what is going on inside that paranoid mind of yours." She joked attempting to ease the tension. "You know I haven't seen Klaus like anyone as much as you in a really long time."

"Why has he told you that?" She scoffed not sure what to think of all this.

"Not in so many words." She murmured. "Klaus can be fairly private when he wants to be and it doesn't help that he finds me mildly intrusive when it comes to his private life."

"I'll let you in on a little secret Rebekah; it's a little more than mildly intrusive." She teased.

"I knew it." She cried. "Anyway what I was trying to say is that he likes you. I mean I know Nik wouldn't have started dating you if he didn't given the obvious risks involved." Caroline nodded knowing that much was true.

"Well to be classed as dating you'd have to go on an actual date." She murmured.

'I don't doubt that will happen eventually but there's just something personal Niklaus is dealing with at the moment." She said trying madly to explain the inexplicable.

"But you really can't tell me, I mean not even a little hint?" She begged desperate to know the truth.

"I can see why you're so good at your job." She chuckled. "Look when my brother is ready he'll come to you I can promise you that much."

Fine." She conceded hoping that better be very soon. "You know you are an amazing sister for coming here and trying to explain things for him."

"Well I try, although they don't always appreciate it." She groaned thinking how stubborn her brothers were. "So what exactly is going on with Katherine and my brother?" Caroline paused unsure of how to respond given she had no idea herself. "Come on you know he'll never tell me. I mean you thought Klaus was bad but Elijah is a vault."

Caroline laughed knowing that was probably true from what she knew about the eldest Mikaelson. "Honestly nothing."

"Well that electric chemistry was telling me something entirely different." She said.

"Oh there's chemistry alright, I think they're both in denial if you ask me."

"Great for once it would be nice if one of my brothers could sort out their personal lives." She joked. "Kol has completely shut me out lately too."

"That's not your fault." She started wondering if she should say anything at all but maybe Rebekah could talk some sense into her brother. "He and my friend Bonnie have become close lately but it turns out they're very different in the spark flying kind of way."

"Oooh tell me more." She said rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Caroline couldn't help but admire Rebekah for being so concerned about her family not to mention relatively upbeat despite everything she was going through.

She wondered briefly whether she should try and say something now but she still didn't know her that well and if she wouldn't confide in Stefan or Klaus what hope did Caroline have? All she could do was hold out for now and ask when the time was right.

As upset as Caroline still was with Klaus, she needed to put things into perspective and hope that what Rebekah said was true and he would eventually confide in her. Otherwise she wasn't quite sure what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline wasn't so calm and relaxed as ten o'clock rolled around. She consulted her bedside clock for the tenth time noticing it was now twenty-eight hours since his message and still nothing. Given how late it was she'd lost hope of hearing anything, well today at least.

She had tried to occupy herself and not think about it but Katherine had been strangely distracted and uncommunicative since her fencing lesson. Caroline wondered what happened there but knew better than to pry given how defensive Katherine could be.

The rain hadn't stopped all afternoon and Caroline usually loved relaxing in bed and listening to it fall rhythmically on their tin roof. After an hour though it wasn't so therapeutic anymore so she sat at her dressing table looking at her reflection and trying to work out what could possibly be wrong with Klaus. Rebekah alluded to a personal problem so it obviously wasn't work related and she didn't think it had anything to do with his siblings this time. If he liked her as much as Rebekah said why hadn't he confided in her himself?

She knew thinking about it would only make her more upset but she was past the point of caring and was getting angrier by the minute. Angry at him for not calling and angry at herself for letting a guy get to her so much. Caroline was a strong and independent woman, she didn't need a man to feel validated.

Rising from the table in frustration she inhaled sharply noticing him in the the reflection of her mirror standing outside her window, absolutely soaked. Her heart immediately went out to him and all she wanted to do was open her window and pull him inside and out of the pouring rain.

She looked down trying to calm her thoughts. She was deeply torn, of course she wanted to know what was wrong but at the same time he hadn't earned that right. She turned around looking at him carefully. His curls were saturated, so too his clothes and he had the saddest look in his blue eyes. Caroline wasn't sure if was the rain or actual tears rolling down his cheeks.

Caroline knew what she needed to do and rushed over pulling up her window in one swift move feeling the stray drops of cold water splashing her. She reached out to him slowly and he crawled inside wet and shivering. "You're freezing." She cried grabbing a towel from the end of her bed. He continued to shiver his teeth chattering loudly.

"You need to take off your wet clothes otherwise you'll catch a cold." She pulled his sweater over his head followed by his T-shirt and started to rub him dry. As she wiped his hair then face she could see they were real tears rushing down his cheeks. "Hey what's wrong? You can tell me." She soothed wishing she could help him. Caroline had never seen someone so inconsolable before. His tears continued to fall and she pulled Klaus towards her gathering him into her arms as he started to tremble.

"You don't have to tell me right now, it's going to be okay." She whispered pulling back, staring into his watery eyes and brushing away his tears. "Now come on let's get you into a warm bed." She said pulling back the covers and watching him slide between her sheets. Caroline crawled inside and cradled him in her arms listening to his sobs intermingling with the rain outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks guys! MsCindz I hope you're feeling better and Mia happy birthday for Tuesday! I'll try to get some Kalijah in my next chapter which should be updated around the time of your birthday fingers crossed : ) **

**Chapter 13: Political Persuasion**

Klaus stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. The room didn't look familiar but the blonde girl next to him certainly did. She was tucked up next to him so her back was up against his chest, her blonde hair fanned out around her. Klaus thought he could get used to waking up like this.

The events of the previous night came flooding back making him wince in embarrassment. Klaus didn't like showing emotion to anyone and had been vulnerable to the one person he was trying to impress. Yes he was extremely upset by Tatia's revelation but that mixed with the whiskey he'd consumed had been a bad combination, resulting in him turning up at Caroline's house. Klaus blamed his weakened emotional state and knew he should have never listened to Kol and his bright ideas. Alcohol never fixed anything.

He had never felt so many overwhelming emotions when Tatia told him about their son Benjamin. Apparently she was scared and thought that running away was her only option. Klaus had never felt so betrayed in his life. There was no excuse for doing what Tatia did and as a result he had missed out on four years of his son's life.

That was if Benjamin was his son. Klaus felt bad but had to admit the thought had crossed his mind. If she'd lied about being pregnant what else had she lied about? The fact that Benjamin wasn't with her was suspicious in itself. Tatia had said she wanted to explain things to Klaus first before exposing him to the situation.

They had fought back and forth, Klaus growing increasingly impatient by her pathetic excuses. She had cried, something she liked to do when things weren't going her way, but even that didn't soften his resolve.

Klaus couldn't believe he ever loved Tatia but if he had a son he knew he was going to do everything in his power to be a part of his life. He would never be the father that Mikael was to him. She left a few hours later their argument only going around in circles by that stage. Klaus knew they'd have to see each other again to continue their conversation but was dreading it.

Caroline's cute whimpering broke him out of his thoughts. He stroked her hair attempting to calm her from the dream she was having. He felt terrible for cancelling especially via text message but knew if he'd called Caroline she would have known something was wrong and he didn't know how to explain. That was why he'd avoided her most of the day until his drunken stupidity had brought him to her window in the pouring rain.

Although even with all that liquid courage Klaus still didn't know what to say and had instead blubbered like a baby unable to control himself. She had been amazing comforting him until he fell asleep but now Klaus was dreading their next conversation. He felt her move slightly and half considered escaping but knew that would just make things worse. Caroline stretched surprised to feel his broad chest grazing her back. She turned over busily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I thought last night was a dream." She murmured regarding him closely.

"I wish it was."

"Why?" She asked curiously. "Did I talk in my sleep?"

"No but you did snore so much that I don't think we can ever sleep in the same bed again." He teased pinching her playfully and making her squeal.

"Someone's presumptuous." She rolled her eyes. "Although I only sleep in the same bed with people I'm actually dating." She said pointedly referring to their cancelled date.

"About that." He murmured. "I'm sorry Caroline you have to know it wasn't anything to do with you or us."

"Oh so there's an us now?" She asked curiously making him blush. "Well I wouldn't know considering I didn't hear from you until your impromptu visit last night."

"Yes another thing I have to apologise for." He mumbled. "I wasn't myself, I'd had quite a few drinks with Kol and I shouldn't have turned up here in that state, it wasn't fair on you."

"No it wasn't although I have to say you worried me."

"Blame it on the whiskey."

"I think there was more going on than a bit of whiskey Klaus." She said raising her eyebrows. "What is going on?" Klaus paused trying to work out how to articulate what he wanted to say.

"My ex-girlfriend turned up on my door step about an hour before our date, I hadn't seen her since she left five years ago."

"Well what did she want?" Caroline asked quietly as all the different scenarios raced through her head.

"She told me she left because she was pregnant with our son." Caroline sat bolt upright not quite sure how to process the information.

"So let me get this straight you're telling me you have a son?"

"Well apparently, I mean he does look like me."

"You met him?" She said inhaling sharply never expecting this to be the reason behind everything.

"No she had a photo." He said. "I can show you but I understand if you don't really want to see it right now."

"Show me." He pulled the small photo from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You're right he does look like you, very cute." Caroline murmured tracing her finger over the photo, her comment making Klaus smile. "What's his name?"

"Benjamin and he's four years old." He said looking at the photo he hadn't been able to tear himself away from for the past day.

"I just don't understand, why would she leave you like that if she was having your baby?"

"That's the sixty million dollar question." He muttered. "Apparently she was scared but I'm not buying that excuse."

"It does seem odd after all this time."

"Exactly." He said. "I can't help but think that…."

"That what?"

"It is strange that she would run away like that and never even bother to contact me, well until now that…"

"You're a Senator and have a high profile." She said finishing his sentence for him. "You think maybe she's making this up?"

"I don't want to be cynical but it's hard not to be when there's so many unanswered questions."

"When are you going to see her again?"

"Today sometime I suppose." He said vaguely. "If I do have a child out there I fully intend on being there for him."

"I know this must be hard on you after everything that happened with your father." She murmured lying back down and laying her head on his chest, tracing invisible circles on his skin.

"Yeah well I have no intention of being anything like him." He muttered stroking her hair softly.

"I don't think that's possible." Klaus craned his neck looking down at her and thinking just how lucky he'd been to find her.

"I'm sorry about the other night and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Well as much as I'm looking forward to going out on an actual date I think this is slightly more important." She said lifting her head and planting a soft kiss on his lips. They stared at each other deeply both struggling to control their urges given their close contact.

"Caroline do you want toast?" Katherine called barging into the bedroom and getting the shock of her life. "Ahhhh my eyes!" She clapped her hand over her face dramatically.

"Well maybe if you learned to knock you might not get quite a shock." Caroline grumbled. "Everything is above board here there's nothing to get worked up about Kat."

"It's not what it looks like roomie, I definitely saw bare skin." She cried. "I think I'm going to be scarred for life."

"Oh please, I seem to recall finding you in some compromising positions in your time."

"Well still I'm going to leave now and try and block this picture from my mind, oh and morning Senator." She said backing out of the room as fast as she could.

"Morning." He chuckled at her reaction. "Has she always been this dramatic?"

"Much worse believe it or not." She grinned. "Now she's going to think I'm some sort of slut or something when I'm so not." She said pulling herself out of bed, albeit reluctantly.

"Well we can fix that if you like?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and pulling her back into bed.

"Not going to happen loverboy." She laughed resisting his charm "I expect that date and a whole lot of sucking up before I even consider going there. Just deal with everything else first."

"Yeah." He said the thought immediately sobering him up. He needed to find Tatia and get some more answers about his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"They'll let anyone into my office these days." He laughed noticing Stefan sitting at his desk tapping his foot impatiently.

"Apparently I'm harmless because I only cover sports." He joked. "You look like you've had a rough night."

"Let me guess you've been speaking to one of my siblings, about yea high, blonde and really nosey."

"You got me, she was worried about you." Stefan said his face softening at the mention of Rebekah.

"She's so busy being worried about everyone else that she's neglecting her own situation." He said the thoughts of Alexander making him ball up his fists. "Speaking of which have you had any luck on that front?"

"None at all, one thing I can say about Rebekah is that she's stubborn, much like her brother." He joked. "Don't worry I haven't given up yet."

"Good." He said ignoring his joke.

"So a Senator with an illegitimate love child?" He asked. "I've certainly never heard of that one before."

"It's a little too early for your bad jokes Stefan." He groaned whacking him in the head playfully.

"Ouch man, somebody had to say it." He chuckled. Klaus tossed him the photo which had been burning a hole in his pocket.

"Well the likeness is there, what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her again get some real answers." He murmured. "If this is my son I want to try and somehow make up for the last four years of his life."

"Sometimes I can't believe you came from Mikael."

"I think he's exactly the reason I'm like that." He replied looking up to see Kol and Rebekah loitering outside the door.

"There's no need to eavesdrop, come in everyone's welcome." Klaus said sarcastically.

"We've come to find out what's going on Niklaus."

"Well I seem to recall telling you about this yesterday, there's no news since then Rebekah."

"Stefan, long time no see man." Kol said warmly shaking his hand. "Is that some grey hairs I see?"

"At least I don't look like a twelve year-old still." He shot back.

"Children." Rebekah scolded. "We've actually got more important things to deal with at the moment."

"Is this your weird idea of an intervention or something?" Klaus asked rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised Elijah isn't joining in on all the fun."

"Elijah is already hard at work looking at this from a legal perspective Nik." Klaus really should have guessed.

"So are you going to see her again?" Kol asked curiously.

"Yes, I called her on my way in and we're going to meet for lunch." Stefan passed Rebekah the photo.

"Well there's no doubting the similarities." She murmured examining it closely.

"I still can't believe she left you all those years ago and suddenly turns up on your doorstep like this." Kol scoffed.

'Well hopefully I'll get some actual answers today." He mumbled. "Now if that's all can I get back to my job now?"

"Well we thought you might need our support." Rebekah said slightly hurt.

'Thank you, I appreciate it." He said sincerely. "I have to get back though don't want anyone to get suspicious now do we?" He said walking out to run through the morning news with Lexi.

"Oh and I hope you made it up to Caroline brother." Rebekah called out to his retreating back.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to turn this back to my love life Rebekah." He chuckled almost out the door. "You'll be happy to know everything is okay, in that part of my life at least." They watched him go and Kol turned towards his sister.

"Now that we've had the family meeting can I go now?" He asked impatiently.

"I suppose so but don't think I forgive you yet for taking Niklaus out and getting him drunk."

"He's a big boy and I think finding out you might have a kid is worth a drink or ten."

"Yeah I'm with Kol on that one." Stefan piped up earning a dirty look from Rebekah.

"So am I dismissed now?" He asked. Rebekah looked at her brother concerned by his increasingly moody behaviour.

"Yes although I was wondering if you'd come to the Air and Space Museum this afternoon with me?" Kol looked at her in confusion.

"Since when do you hang out there Rebekah?"

"Since never but the gallery is looking at borrowing some art pieces from one of their exhibitions and who better to help pick a few than the science nerd?"

"You realise calling me a nerd is probably not the best way of asking a favour right?"

"Yeah but I couldn't help myself and we both know it's true Kol." She laughed making him smile, the first she'd seen in a long time.

"Okay but no ignorant comments about science okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." She drawled.

"On that note I'm out of here, Stefan we need to catch up for a drink soon." He said smiling slightly and walking out of the office.

"Do you think he bought it?" She asked looking mischievously at Stefan.

"Not entirely but I think he couldn't be bothered arguing with you."

"Yes because I'm the master matchmaker." She grinned.

"Yes Rebekah you are the master at annoying people so much they just do what you want." He laughed earning a nudge from her." "You know getting them both in the same place doesn't mean they'll talk to each other right?"

"You were always such a wet blanket Stef." She laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"I'm surprised you called actually." Tatia said sitting down opposite the table from him.

"Why Tatia?" He asked curiously. "I think we have plenty to discuss don't you?"

"Yes well you didn't seem to want to discuss it last night."

"Do you really blame me?" He growled his patience already wearing thin. "You turn up after five years without a word and tell me I have a son, of course it was a bit of a shock."

"I know this must be hard for you." She murmured.

"Oh really do you Tatia?" He baulked. "Missing four years of my child's life is a little more than that."

"I thought you wanted to talk." She said. "I don't really think losing your temper again is going to help Benjamin do you?"

Klaus had to stop himself from shouting at her for the careless remark. Although he knew that he didn't want to get her offside because he may never be able to see his son.

"No and once we've worked through some of our issues I would like to meet him."

"Well we can discuss that later." She said dismissively only angering him further.

"Okay." He said trying to contain the emotions coursing through his body. "Why did you leave, I mean really?"

"I told you Klaus, I was scared and knew you didn't want children."

"Since when did I not want children?"

"You said it not long after we started going out." She said offhandedly perusing the menu.

"Okay we started going out when I was twenty-two of course I didn't want children then but I never recall ruling them out completely." Klaus had always wanted children so knew she was making it up.

"Well how was I supposed to know." She replied. "Is the salmon good here?"

"Tatia." He groaned struggling to keep his composure at this point. Maybe a public place wasn't the best option, although he would have lost it by now and Klaus knew that wasn't going to help things. "Where is Benjamin?"

"He's with my mother."

"Why isn't he with you?" He asked curiously thinking last he knew she lived in England when they were together. They'd first met when he was back there visiting family and she was living with her mother.

"No Klaus, I told you I didn't want him to be exposed to this, especially given your current temperament." She said rolling her eyes.

"So what you think a photo is going to somehow suffice?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's just for now." She cried. "Look I think you can see he looks like you and I've explained what happened."

"It's not enough Tatia, I need real answers." He pleaded not noticing they had company.

"Senator I didn't know you came here?" Hayley asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. Klaus plastered on a fake smile thinking this was exactly what he didn't need right now.

"Hayley how are you today?"

"I'm good." She smiled looking down at Tatia curiously.

"Oh sorry this is Tatia, she's an old friend." He said noticing her raise her eyebrows questioningly.

"Nice to meet you Tatia." She murmured giving her the once over. "I'm a journalist at the Times, the Senator has been kind enough to give me some interviews."

"He's always been so thoughtful like that." Tatia cooed. Klaus squirmed uncomfortably, this was a PR disaster waiting to happen and he needed to diffuse the situation now.

"Sorry Hayley we should probably order otherwise I'll never get back to the Senate at this rate."

"Sure enjoy your lunch." She smiled. "It was nice to meet you Tatia." She finally walked away and Klaus released a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was too close for comfort.

"One of your many conquests?" She asked examining the fork on the table.

"No I'm not like that, not that I owe you any explanation."

"You were once, well that was before me."

"Memory lane is closed." He growled. "Now when can I see my son?"

"There's things we need to discuss before that happens Klaus." She said leaning forward, placing her arms on the table and gazing directly into his eyes. "Things have been tough having to raise a child on my own and I'm going to need some support of the financial kind."

Klaus couldn't believe she was asking for money after just waltzing back into his life and telling him he was a father. He would never shirk his responsibilities if he had a child but was not prepared to hand over his money before he knew exactly what was going on.

"I can't believe you come in here drop this bomb on me and have the nerve to ask me for money?" He scoffed. "I think I'm going to need something more than a photo and your word to even think about that right now."

"How dare you." She cried. "I told you Benjamin is your son and you insult me with your accusations."

"Do you blame me?" He cried lowering his voice noticing some strange glances from fellow diners.

"I suppose not." She bristled. "He is your son though so there's no issue."

"Well if that's the case let me meet him Tatia, it's the least you can do?"

"So if I do that you'll come through with the money?" She pushed. Klaus couldn't believe what a greedy and manipulative person she was and the fact that he supposedly loved her all those years.

"We'll discuss that once you bring me my child." He said through gritted teeth struggling to keep a lid on his anger. "I have no intention of giving you money without proof."

Klaus stood up knowing he needed to leave before he really lost his temper. "I look forward to hearing from you." He stalked out his heart racing from what had just transpired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Rebekah where the hell are you?" Kol hissed into his phone. "I'm actually pretty important in terms of national security so don't have a lot of time to waste waiting for you." He disconnected the call frustrated he had to speak to her voicemail yet again.

Kol walked around the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum looking at the different airplanes and space ships suspended from the ceiling. This was one place that usually made him calm but instead he was restless and irritable.

Kol knew it wasn't just today he'd been like that it was since his disastrous dinner with Bonnie. Just thinking about her made his heart ache. Kol had started to really like her and to find out she was the loopy astrologer from the Post had shocked him. He knew he should just move on and not think about it but she had made an impression on him, one that wasn't fading anytime soon.

It also didn't help that he regretted some of the things he said to her. Kol still didn't believe in astrology and never would but knew he could have handled it better. He missed the familiar ding his computer made when he had an email from her in his inbox refuting one of his many absurd questions. One thing Kol couldn't understand was why he was so interested in someone with such different beliefs. His phone buzzed indicating a text message and he was happy to see Rebekah was responding at least.

"_Keep your knickers on, I'm over at the Planetarium."_

Kol looked over towards the Albert Einstein Planetarium and Imax Theatre which was housed within the Air and Space Museum, which happened to be one of his favourite places.

The exterior had a transparent wall mapping out the entire solar system. Klaus walked along the edge running his hands along the wall taking in all the stars, constellations and planets. He noticed another hand on the other side doing the same thing and looked up straight into the eyes of a very shocked Bonnie Bennett.

He froze unsure of what to do, his immediate instinct told him to walk away but something was pulling him towards her almost like a gravitational pull. They stared at each other for a while until a smile broke out on her face making him relax knowing she wasn't going to yell, well not yet anyway.

"Now this is the last place I thought I'd ever find you." He murmured once they met up face to face.

"I see we're taking up just where we left off." She said attempting to walk away upset by his insult.

"Wait! I'm sorry that was thoughtless. Something I have a habit of being every once in a while."

"Only every once in a while?" She teased noticing his frown. "Okay I think we can both admit to that." They stood there in silence for a while thinking back to their last meeting.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Rebekah here." He said looking around for his sister who was noticeably absent. "She's looking at some artwork for the gallery and apparently needed my scientific eye."

"I figured this would be one of your favourite places." She said knowng him too well.

"Ah so that's why you're here, hoping to track me down?"

"You wish." She said dramatically rolling her eyes. "I was speaking to Stefan at work and he suggested this was a must-see."

"So Stefan suggested you come here and my sister invited me along too, I smell a rat." He said thinking about his conversation with them that morning, was there nothing his sister didn't know when it came to his love life?

"We've been tricked?" She asked. "Yet another thing I didn't see coming."

"My sister can be pretty sneaky when she wants to be don't worry." He assured her noticing her face drop slightly.

"I thought coming here might give me some answers about things." She murmured reluctant to share her troubles with him. Bonnie had been having a crisis of confidence lately and thought looking at things from a different perspective might shed some light.

"Well the universe is full of interesting information and lucky you have the perfect nerdy guide to show you around." He grinned. "Have you been to the Imax yet?" She shook her head surprised that he wasn't teasing her. "Well today is your lucky day Miss Bennett." He laughed steering her towards the theatre.

After the show he took her around all of the different exhibits sharing numerous facts about the solar system.

"You really are a nerd aren't you?" She joked.

"Guilty as charged." He said slightly embarrassed. "I hope you won't hold it against me."

"No I have to say I like how passionate you get about the universe and your beliefs in general."

"Sounds like someone else I know." He said gazing into her brown eyes and throwing Bonnie off guard slightly. Kol Mikaelson always had that affect on her.

"Yeah not very much lately though." She mumbled thinking about what a tough time she'd been having trying to come to terms with everything.

"Why not?" He asked curiously. "I mean I know we disagree on just about everything but I always admired you for having an opinion and not being afraid to share it."

"Oh really?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought given everything I believed you didn't have much time for me."

"Well I'd be lying if I said this whole episode hadn't thrown me a little."

"Yeah you and me both." She murmured. "Do you think it's entirely too simple to put this down to a slight difference of opinion?"

"Probably but I don't see why this has to define everything we do. Anyway I'm not sure how much longer my lonely inbox can go on without your emails."

"That sounds familiar." She grinned. "Maybe we need to change that."

"I think that can be arranged." He smiled consulting his watch. "Unfortunately I have to be back at work but I'll speak to you soon, maybe we could even manage a civilised dinner?" He asked hopefully and she nodded.

As she walked out the exit about ten minutes later she felt her phone vibrate indicating a new email. She smiled seeing it was from Kol and opened it up eagerly grinning at what she saw.

"_I've missed you." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"By the look on your face I assume it didn't go well with Tatia?" Caroline asked after opening her front door and taking in his frustrated expression.

"No it didn't." He groaned flopping onto her couch. "She is a real piece of work, I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Why what happened?" She asked curiously sitting by his side.

"Well apparently I didn't want children so that's why she ran away." Caroline looked at him thinking she hoped that wasn't the case. "What she forgot to mention was I was twenty-two and said I didn't want kids just yet."

"So she's just trying to twist your words then?"

"Pretty much, I think she's clinging onto whatever excuse she can find because she has none." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So when do you get to meet him?"

"Oh apparently Benjamin isn't even here, he's with Tatia's mother."

'So where is her mother then?"

"Well funnily enough she didn't elaborate on that. When we were together years ago she lived in England but I wouldn't know now."

"Why keep him so far away?" She asked. "It doesn't make sense considering she has come here with the clear purpose of telling you about your son."

"I think she has an entirely different purpose in mind." He said making Caroline frown in confusion. "Apparently she wants my money."

"She's already asking you for child support when you haven't even met him yet?" She asked in disbelief.

"Let alone been able to prove he is actually mine."

"So you think she's making all these false assertions for monetary gain?"

"Well it makes sense." He agreed. "She hasn't been able to produce my supposed child and didn't even wait one day before asking me for money."

"Although the photo did look like you." She said. "You don't want to accuse her just in case she does have your child."

"I know otherwise I might never get to see him." Klaus murmured. "I told her once she brought me Benjamin then we could talk about the financial situation."

"Calling her bluff, that's good." She agreed. "Maybe we could do some searching of our own and see what we can find out?" Klaus smiled at her thinking how amazing she was being. Not many girls would take on something that big for someone they'd just met. She gasped in surprise as Klaus pulled her towards him so she was lying between his legs and stroked her hair softly.

"You are sounding suspiciously like a girlfriend wanting to help me like this."

"No we'd have to be dating for that to be the case and last time I checked we're not." She grinned not letting him forget their cancelled date.

"Well can't we just pretend until we go out on said date." Klaus said whispering into her hair, his hot breath tickling her earlobe.

"No that's the rules mister." She said every part of her body wanting to give in to him.

"I've never met anyone who is so obsessed with rules." He muttered. "So what exactly can we do until our first date?"

"Well Katherine is at the gym so maybe you could be a good girlfriend and watch some chick flicks with me." Klaus groaned aloud the thought of Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks being Sleepless in Seattle rubbing him the wrong way. Although if it meant being able to spend more time with Caroline, he wasn't going to complain.

"So girls's night huh?" He asked curiously. "Does that mean we get to gossip about boys too?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Klaus woke to the sound of repetitive knocking; he looked around a big smile on his face realising he was waking up for the second morning in a row nestled in Caroline's bed and thinking how normal it felt.

They had stayed up late watching bad movies and Caroline had broken her rules and let him stay, not that anything happened of course. Klaus loved having her next to him and the thought of going home to an empty bed with everything that was happening wasn't very appealing.

He heard Caroline groan and raise her head from where it was comfortably resting on his chest. "What now?"

"Hey at least she's knocking this time." He joked.

"Come in." She muttered sitting upright as Katherine barged in impatiently.

"Finally I've only been knocking for the past five minutes."

"Yes we heard." Caroline mumbled still half asleep.

"I wouldn't normally interrupt whatever the hell is going on here but it's an emergency of the news kind." They both looked at her their interest peaked. Katherine moved towards them and threw a copy of the Washington Times on the bed.

"Oh god." Klaus cried faced with three photos of Tatia, Benjamin and him splashed across the front page with the headline _"Senator's Secret Lovechild Revealed."_

"I can't believe she went to the media, and to Hayley Marshall of all people." Caroline murmured. Of course she was involved in this Klaus thought. He was too shocked to speak as his eyes darted over the predominately false story wondering what the hell he was going to do now.


End file.
